Arrival and Departure
by Morriana
Summary: A retelling of P4G with different main character's perspective each chapter (still, mostly will be Yuu) and some modification, such as shadow Yu, Yu only got Izanagi, character couplings (YosukexChie; KanjixNaoto), S.L wont be Yu-centric. Few firsts events are mandatory, so it'll be more or less the same from the game and anime, but will take different approach on later part.
1. 01 Arrival (Yuu)

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

 **(Narukami Yuu)**

* * *

Blue. The floor, the ceiling, the furnishing. Everything is blue. Even though there's window, I can't quite clearly see the outside because it seems there's a really dense fog outside. It's quite unlike what I'd normally see throughout my ordinary days. I recognize the slight rumbling as an engine and realize than I'm in a car, and yet, my heart is mysteriously calm.

"Welcome to the Velvet room." The voice comes from an old man sitting in front of me, with the bizarre face and a really long nose while making expression that appear to be a smile. Sitting quietly to the left of the old man is a woman as beautiful and delicate as an ice sculpture while on the other side there's a short black-haired girl wearing a blue officer's cap and a choker necklace with a lock who seems to be pouting.

"Ah.. It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." *chuckles*

"My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance." He continue to speaks.

The Velvet Room. Igor. Ah, I see. This must be a dream. Though I've never been here before, not that I remember anyway. However even if I were here before, I think I'd remember seeing an old man with pointed ears and a calm and courteous way of speaking.

"This place exist between dream and reality, mind, and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter," Igor continue speaking. "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future." After hearing what he said, I'm surprised. He speaks as if he knows what's going on in my mind, that I wondered why I ended up in this place.

"Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked.

"Yuu Narukami." I replied.

"Ah, I see," Igor said.

"Now then, let's take a look onto your future, shall we? Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked as he swept a number of card with his white gloved hand in a table in front of him.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" *chuckles* He then picked and show me a card with a tower stricken by lightning, from which two small figures fall down picture and a roman number "16" in the lower middle part, "XVI".

"Hm.. The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent," Igor explained. "The card indication the future beyond that is." He then picked and show me another card. A card with a two dogs howling at the Moon around a pool with a lobster in it, with two towers in the background and a roman number "18" in the lower middle part, "XVIII".

"The moon, in the upright. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'. Very interesting indeed," He said as he chuckles. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you," Igor continue to explain even though I don't really understand what he means. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

"Ah! I have neglected to imtroduce my assistant to you," Igor said as he open his left hand as if pointing to the beautiful woman beside him. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." She finally speaks. Her voice is as cold as I expected it to be.

"We shall attend to the details another time," Igor said. "Untill then, farewell."

* * *

I only have the opportunity to say my name because Igor asked. I was too confused and staggered to said anything else. As soon as he finished talking, suddenly the light so blinding came to my eyes. When I open my eyes, for a moment, I can't figure out where I am or what I'm doing, so I look around for a while. Oh right. I was on a train to Inaba, to my Uncle's place. "What a weird dream." I muttered to myself. The train itself is only have one car and is rather old. Beside me, there're only three other people in it. That's how rural Inaba is. I remember mom said I was here before when I was still 3 years old, but I can't really recall my memory from that far back.

As I remembered where I was and what I was doing, I pull out a picture of my Mother's younger brother and his daughter from my bag. He was giving her daugther a piggyback ride while wearing a dark gray shirt with pulled up sleeves, a loose, light red necktie and a brown belt with a metal buckle as well as a pair of dress pants along with dark brown shoes in the picture. Her daughter, Nanako, I think her name is, seems to be a cute little girl with brown hair, short pigtails and brown eyes. I am going to stay with them for a year due to my parents' works in USA. They were often not coming back home for 2-3 months since I was still in middle school, but this was a first time that they have to stay there for a whole year so my mother asked her little brother to take care of me starting today, April 11th 2011.

"Thank you for riding with us. We'll reach our final stop, Yasoiba Station, momentarily. Please prepare to exit." Soon after I hear the train notification, I stand up and take my bag preparing to make my first step to the rural city I am going to stay for a whole year. The one car train that's taking me finally stopped. I was quite tired for sitting in the trains for a long time. My fatique is refreshed as I take a long breath of a fresh air and see a peaceful and beautiful scenery of a big bloomed sakura tree near the station.

I was told by mom that Uncle will come to picked me up in front of the station, but he isn't there. I wonder what he's doing. I wait for about 15 minutes before I picked up the picture I saw earlier in the train because in the back of the picture was written my Uncle's adress. When I turn the picture to see the adress, it's taken by a strong wind. I'm really surprised. The picture fell to the feet of the girl with short black-haired girl wearing a choker necklace with a lock I saw in my dream earlier, but she's not wearing her blue officer's cap this time. She's standing underneath the big sakura tree I admired earlier. I could've have sworn she was not there before. Apparently she's wearing wears a sleeveless white shirt, a short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt and a fancy, golden buckle which resembles a heart with wings. Additionally, she has black-striped red protective sleeves and black-striped white stockings. Her black long, dark gray heeled boots are checkered as well. She took the picture and walked toward me. "You dropped this, here," she said as she hand me the picture with her little left hand.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's nothing. All I did was pick it up." She said as she walked away soon after she handed me the picture. Her voice is really calm and undertone. I'm still stunned and confused so I could only set my eyes on her as she walked away from me and couldn't even get my mouth to asked why she is here. A moment later I just realize the man name Igor in my dream never did tell me about the girl on his right side.

"Hey there! Over here Yuu!" A voice from afar I heard is calling my name. It managed to take away my sight from her for a moment. It seems it was my Uncle with her daughter who come to pick me up. They look exactly like they were in my picture. They were walking towards me.

"Hey, you're much more handsome than your photo. I'll be taking care of you." My uncle politely said. "I'm your sister's little brother, Ryotaro Dojima."

"Hello. I'm Yuu Narukami. Nice to meet you." I said as I lower my head to greet my uncle who was kind enough to take care of me for the next year.

"Yes likewise," he said. "I'm on my off-duty right now. I figured you'd be pretty wiped after that long trip, so I was told to pick you up by my sister."

"Ah and this is Nanako," he said as he pushed her daughter forward. "Go on and say hi."

I replied with a smile to both of them, little Nanako seems scared and hide behind her father's back as she looked away from me. So I crouch and give her an even bigger smile. "Hello there."

"Hello." She said with a very low voice as she hide even closer to her father side. Such a shy girl.

"Alright then, let's go." My Uncle said as he invited me to his car. I follow a step behind him to his car, but before that I look back to see if the girl from my dream earlier is still there.

She was not. "Was it my imagination?" I wondered.

* * *

While we were in the car I heard the news about City Council Member of Inaba Namatane Taro is under suspicion of having an affair in the car's radio. The same news I heard in the train earlier. Uncle decide to stopped for a moment at gas station to filled up the tank of the car. Nanako take this opportunity to pee in the station. I stand outside the car near my Uncle, waiting for Nanako. Uncle's car is a white compact SUV. Judging by its inside out appearance and performance, I can tell that Uncle Dojima is a really neat person.

"Going somewhere?" a friendly looking gas station attendant strike a conversation with Uncle.

"No, I just came by to pick this guy up," He replied, "He just moved here today from Tokyo."

"I'll leave it to you. Fill her up." Uncle said.

"OK!"

It seems the gas attendant is quite familiar with my Uncle. He has wavy, almost long gray hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion and is wearing a Moel gas station uniform with orange and white lines. After he put the nozzle to the car's tank, he's inviting me for a chat while my Uncle was going to see if Nanako is alright, "Are you a high schooler?"

"Huh? Yeah." I replied.

"We need some new part-timers here, You interested?" He politely offered me a job here.

"I think..." Before I can say anything, he has already started to talk again.

"Does it surpise you how little there is to do here compared to Tokyo?" He said. "You'll get bored sick if you don't work or somethin'."

"Well, just give it some thought. Pleasure meeting you." He said as he was giving me his hand for a handshake. So I took his offer and also said, "Pleasure meeting you."

"Well, I'd get back to work." He said with a big smile on his face. So I also returned his smile. Being in rural town sure is different. Everyone seems to be so nice and polite. As soon as he goes, I suddenly feel lightheaded and unbalanced. My head feels like getting stabbed by countless needles so I grab my head with my hand. Seeing me unwell, both of them seems worried.

"Are you okay?" Nanako said with a very worried face. "Car sick? You don't look so good."

"No, I'm fine," I replied with a little smile.

"You must be beat up after a long trip. We better get hurry back home." Both of them seems really worried. I feel really bad to make them worried so I tried my best to hide it in the way to my Uncle's home.

* * *

Finally we arrive in Uncle's house. The house seems pretty simple. I can see from the outside that it has a backyard and a little area that appear to be for gardening. Once we're inside I can see it has 2 bedroom in the ground floor and one large living room which combine with kitchen, complete with TV and table for us to eat together, and of course all other things like fridge, cupboard, and other things you would commonly found in living room and kitchen. After we enter, we decide to eat together the three sushi package that he already bought before he was picking me up on a table in front of the TV. Although she tried to hide it, I can see Nanako is very happy to eat a meal with his father.

"You're a part of the family," He said calmly to me. "So feel free to make yourself at home."

"Itadakimasu!" Nanako said cheerfully.

As soon as we take the first bite, Uncle's phone's ringing. He take it and step away from me and Nanako. I can see Nanako's looking down while his father taking the call as if she knew what's going to happen.

"Sorry about this but you guys can start eating without me." He said as he take back his jacket that he put earlier on the chair.

"Dad!" Nanako tried to chasing her father.

"I don't know when I'll be back." Uncle said without looking back and closed the door.

Uncle left without hesitation. Leaving me and Nanako behind. I feel bad for Nanako but I didn't know what I could do at the moment so we just continue eating with cold atmoshpere. I tried to strike a little conversation.

"Your father... is a detective?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"It's always like this," Nanako said with a really low voice. "There's a phone call and he's gone."

I feel bad for Nanako. Though I feel I can understand her feeling a little since my parents were also like Nanako's father. In order to break the ice, I try turning on the TV. Junes' commercial's airing and suddenly Nanako's exppression changed.

" _Everyday's great at you Junes!~"_ She sing along the song cheerfully.

I was confussed when I saw it and ended up staring at her for a moment. Well, she is still a kid after all. I'm glad I could cheer her up even a little. I ended up singing along the song commercial with her. " _Everyday's great at you Junes!~"_

She give me a big smile before she returned to her room.

After I and Nanako finished eating, I go to my room. It's in the only room in the upstairs. I couldn't say my room is big, but I couldn't say it was small either. The room is still messy because it's full of my packed stuff but there was already a bed, a 14' TV, a study desk, and all other stuff you'd find in a boy teenager's room. The night still young and I'm not so tired, so I decide to begin unpacking my stuff. As I see my old high school uniform, I remember my first year of high school in Tokyo. I could only remember the face of Kurosawa Keiji, a classmate who always been so persistent about inviting me to interacts with others, in which I usually rejected. He has a slightly long dark hair to match with his dark black sharp eyes and he seems to always wearing his uniform sloppily. Well, I guess that's kind of his job since he was our class representative. Other than him, I couldn't really remember anyone else. Not long after I began, I suddenly feel my dizziness from earlier strikes back. I decide to stop unpacking and lay my body in the bed for a while. Before I knew it, I'm already asleep.

" _Do you want to know the truth?_ " I heard a hard and deep voice speaking to me. As I open my eyes, I could only saw a black figure in the middle of dense fog.

"Is this a dream?" I muttered.

" _Then try to catch it._ "

It seems like it was that figure that was speaking to me. He walked away from me as if challenging me to chase him. I feel very tired even if I wanted to chased him. I ended up closing my eyes again.

"Who it that?" I thought before I'm closing my eyes.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As you may read in summary, I write this "retelling" of P4G in a way that all main characters in this epic journey is connected to each other. Their relationship is not "Yu-centrist" as we saw in the game and anime. So I decided to make both main story (about the murder case) and the side story with perspective of someone who is not Yu as many chance as I can get. Main story is not change, just "how to get there" is change, a little.

The biggest change is that I change Persona's ability to actually change the person into a Persona, except for navi type Persona like Rise Kujikawa and Fuuka Yamagishi. When you think about it, it's near to impossible for "human" to survive attack from monsters more that 3 times bigger and with attack like fire, lightning, and such, thus the change. I don't plan change how Rise's Persona though, since hers are navi type and fair for her to have that risk.

Also the main characters shares all their thought with each other, given the opportunity, not just to Yuu. This is what I mean by "SL won't be Yuu-centrist".

I already watched and played the anime and the game so many times, but I see there's a lot of chance that "couples" could be born during their one year chasing of the truth. So I also write this to fulfill what I think the characters should do in some events if the game and add some additional events myself. So please bear with it if the story is more or less the same as the game or the anime, especially chapter 1-5. I think they are mandatory events that Yu has to go through in that particular order (the game also didn't give the player many option about how the "play" it until this point), so I don't change it as well in order to not changing the main story too much. However starting 6 and beyond, as the game also gave the player a lot of option about how they "play" it, I'll also add and/or change some events more often and with much content.

If some main/side event took the perceptive of other characters other than Yu, then he'd act as the game cutscene and/or as he would in the anime at that part.

I also planned to stopped for a moment when this story reach 30th October 2011, the time PQ events start to write the story about P3's story in this style (also until PQ start for theirs, on 18th September 2009, and finish their story first) and make their memory not completely wiped so that both crew can possibly meet and know each other at some point after 30th October 2011. And continue to P4AU, P4D (not with dancing, but battle) and beyond, their adult life.

Thanks for reading and please review my writing so I can do better. :)


	2. 02 Yasogami High (Yuu)

**Chapter 2: Yasogami High**

 **(Narukami Yu)**

* * *

 _12th April 2011. Tuesday. Early Morning._

It is the first day I'm going to my new school in Inaba, Yasogami High. According to Nanako, it'll take about twenty minutes walk from Dojima residence to reach my new school. Nanako's school is in the same direction until we reach Samegawa river's flood plain, so we decided to walk together till then. I wake up a little late this morning, so I ignore my messy room for now and go downstairs to get ready to go to my new school. It seems Uncle had already went to his work, leaving only Nanako and me. I see there is already breakfast for me in the table and Nanako have already ready to go to school and is watching TV. I know she's waiting for me. Such a dependable girl for such a young age. I give her a big smile that morning.

It is pouring rain this morning, yet it still somehow have a pretty thick fog. We walk together with our own umbrella while having a little chat until we have to split ways. On the way to school from there, I can see a lot of students wearing the same uniform as me walking in the same direction. There's this one particular student I'm sure I'd remember from now on. He is riding a bike while holding an umbrella in his right hand. Naturally he can't keep his balance si well, so he crash a pole and fall from his bike. "Better leave him alone," I thought as I continue walking. He have slightly unkempt fawn colored hair and brown eyes while wearing a white V-necked with long sleeves under his uniform.

Finally I reach my new school, where I have to attend for a year before I return back to Tokyo. It is a pretty small school if I am to compare it to my old school. It only has a classroom building with 3 floor and a practice building for school's after school activity with two floor. All other things about my transfer had already been taken care of by my Uncle last week so all I have to do is heading to administration room to meet with my new homeroom teacher. According to my Uncle, his name is Kinshiro Morooka. Finding him in the administration room is not a problem, as apparently he's waiting for me. He is a middle-aged man, with straight black hair in a bob-cut, hazel eyes, and buck teeth. He's wearing a dark navy suit with white lines, white collar long-sleeved shirt with a yellow-and-light orange checkered tie.

After walking with him to second floor of classroom building, we finally reach my new classroom. It's second year class 2. I am a bit surprised to see the student who crashed a pole and fell from his bike earlier in my class. Morooka-sensei had me writing my name in the blackboard while he begin my introduction.

"Against my will, I'm going to introduce a transfer student to you," he said to began my introduction reluctantly as I write my name on the blackboard. "He's a pitiful guy who's been exiled from the corrupt city to the sticks, in the middle of nowhere. In other words, he's fugitive."

I couldn't tolerate his verbal abuse any longer, so I interrupt, "Who are you calling a fugitive?"

The whole class seem very surprise, including Morooka-sensei. As he's ready to raise his right hand, but I grabbed it and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

As if understanding the situation is getting dangerous, a girl in my class immediately raise her hand. She is short and have light brown, bowl-shaped hair, and brown eyes. She's wearing a modified Yasogami High uniform with a light green, high collared athletic jacket adorned with several decorative pins (including a smiley face). Underneath her mini skirt she's wearing short black compression shorts. "Sensei, may the transfer student sit here?" She said as she pointed to the chair beside her. Unwilling to prolong this matter any further, Morooka-sensei said, "Go and sit down already! But remember, you're already in my list!" He warned. List? I wondered what list that is.

As I sit in my chair, the girl who saved me immediately informed me that Morooka-sensei is often called "Morokin". According to her, he also often express his hatred towards what teenage culture has evolved into, and scorns his students for being dull and obsessed with technology. And I'm pretty much screwed to already insde his "Shit List" on day one. I let out a sigh. What a luck to be placed in this class.

And so the homeroom and my life as a second year Yasogami High student begin.

* * *

 _12th April 2011. Tuesday. After School._

Finally my first day of school has ended. I didn't really know when it started, but I always find my time in school always longer than it should. During lunch break almost all of my classmates comes to me, most of them praise me for stood up to Morooka-sensei this morning, the rest is just teasing me about how screwed I'll be. I only response them with a smile. I decide to go home so I stand up to go to home, but an announcement suddenly can be heard from my class' speaker.

"Attention all students."

"There's been an incident in the School Zone."

"Please remain calm as you leave the campus."

Okay then, I don't know the detail, but it's time for me to go. As I walk towards the door, the girl who "helped" me earlier this morning approach me with her friend. Her friend have long eyelashes and black eyes. She is wearing her Yasogami High School uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. She also has long, straight black hair that is kept neat with her red hairband.

"Narukami-kun!" She shout as she approach me.

"Going home by yourself?" She asked. "Wanna walk with us?"

"That thing's pretty scary, huh?" She said. I'm surprised. I wondered why she's inviting me to walk home with them. I guess people in rural town really have different personality than those who lived in Tokyo, so I only managed to give her, "Y-Yeah...," while stuttering.

"I'm Satonaka Chie, and this is Amagi Yukiko." She then introduce herself and her friend. Based on what I saw during break and a little time after school, I could see that they are pretty close friend.

"Sorry for troubling you." Amagi suddenly apologize.

"Yukiko! Don't apologize!" She nervously shout. "It makes me look like I got no upbringing. I just want to talk to him a bit."

"Hey now Satonaka. Could you please stop bothering the transfer student?" A girl with glasses suddenly approach us, accompanied by accompanied a lazy-looking guy. "I'm sorry for her behavior. I'm Yamagami Saya, and this is Hasebe Taishi. We're this class' representative. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I answered with a smile.

"Oh come on! Even you now Saya-chan?" Chie complained to her.

"Anyway, we have a meeting to attend to," Yamagami-san said.

"Don't you dare skip the meeting this time Taishi," she said as she's dragging Hasebe-san by tweaking his ear out of the classroom. "Good luck Narukami-kun, you'll need it now that you're now on Morokin's list."

"Okay okay. Now could you let go of my ear Saya-chan?" Hasebe-san said as he tried to let Yamagami-san to let go of her hand of his ear.

"Nice to meet you Narukami-kun! Bye~" He wave his hand to me while still getting his ear tweaked.

"See you tommorow. Now let's go home!" Satonaka said farewell to both of them and we then ready to go home together.

At first sight, I wouldn't expect Hasebe-san is a class rep. He has slightly long messy brown hair and slightly droopy eyes. He's wearing his uniform very sloppy. He kind of remind me of Kurosawa. Meanwhile Yamagami-san has a black short hair and black eyes with glasses. She wears her uniform very neatly and has the. I guess she's your classic "model student". They're like exact opposite. I wonder how they got elected. And I can see Satonaka is an energetic and outgoing tomboy, not to mention she had a bright and upbeat personality. While Amagi is very introverted, however I can sense the aura of a rich, elegant young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike from her. As a beautiful, feminine, respectful and fair-skinned teenager, I'm guessing she had attracted many males in Inaba. While we were having a little chat, the guy who crashed himself to a pole calling for Satonaka.

"Hey there Chie! This was way cool!" He said as he handed a DVD box to Satonaka. It was Trial of the Dragon Movie. I watched it before, it was pretty good martial art movie.

"Thanks! See ya!" He said with a really worried face, and then he rush himself out of the classroom. However before he can pass us to the door, Satonaka trip his foot so he fall once again. Poor guy.

"Wait a minute!" She then opened the DVD box and found it's already cracked. What a shame. "What the hell?! You cracked it!"

Realizing his fault already found out. He lower his head to the ground while apoligizing,"I'm sorry. It was an accident. I'll pay it back as soon as I get my next paycheck."

He said it as if he was really scared of Satonaka. I can related to him though, you don't really want to make a girl like her mad at you. Amagi looked worried and said, "Are you okay?" Satonaka seemed really enraged.

"Don't mind him, Yukiko!" Chie said as she shrugged and holding Amagi's left hand. "Just forget about him. We're going home."

As we get passed him, Satonaka kicked his butt once again while his head still on the ground. "I better leave him alone," I thought. I got the feeling that involving myself with him won't bring me any good.

When we reach the school's gate, there's a guy wearing other school uniform, a black, with a green and orange emblem and a green tie slouching and standing there as if he's waiting for someone. He has disheveled black hair that is parted slightly in the middle and extremely deep and pitch black droopy eyes.

"Yukiko!" He called out Amagi's name as he approached her. "I've been waiting for you Yukiko!"

"Eh? Who are you?" Amagi asked. She seems confused.

"Hey Yukiko, let's hang out and have some fun." He said as he's holdiing Amagi's right hand. "Come on, Yukiko!"

"Hey, stop it!" Satonaka shout as she tried to keep him away from Amagi.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked, and still not letting go of her hand.

"I-I'm not going." Amagi answered.

"Just come with me!" He begin to shout as this time it seems he pulls her hand really hard.

"Hey, she said no." I can't just stand there doing nothing so I pulled his hand so he let go of Amagi's hand.

"Tcchh. Damn bitch!" He then run off quickly.

"Who's that creep Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"I don't know. I just met him." Amagi said with a really scared face.

"Thank you Narukami-kun." She bowed head head towards me. I guess I'm right. Amagi's a really popular girl around here after all.

"No problem." I replied with my usual smile.

We then walked together about halfway to Uncle's home. Amagi split way first, then Satonaka not a long way after. On the way home, we talked about why I transfered in and I will just attended to this school for a year. Satonaka told me that Amagi owned the only big inn in Inaba, so she often didn't have time to relax cause she had to help her parents. Amagi also told me that Satonaka was obsessed with kung fu and often worked out by herself every now and then, but despite this, it seemed she didn't join any club in the school. I also managed to learned the poor guy name. His name is Hanamura Yosuke.

Finally I arrive at Dojima residence. I saw Nanako had already back and she's doing laundry. Uncle was nowhere to be found though. To show my appreciation, I tried making dinner for Uncle and Nanako.

* * *

 _12th April 2011. Tuesday. Evening._

It's already dinner time but Uncle haven't come back yet, so I and Nanako ate dinner together while watching TV. I see a local news about a terrible murder of Yamano Mayumi, a 27-years-old TV announcer. I think she was the women who had an affair with Namatane Taro, the City Council Member of Inaba I heard from the news yesterday on the train. Her corpse was left hanging on top of a pole and found by a girl who was wearing a Yasogami High uniform this morning. I figured this is why Uncle hadn't come back yet. He must be investigating about this case.

After finished eating dinner I straight back to my room upstairs to finished unpacking my things. Not long after I begin, the diziness I felt yesterday came back once again. So I once again decided to delay the unpacking and lay down in bed to go to sleep once again.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Margaret chuckles instantly after she said it. "I've always wanted to do that."

Ah. I once again is trapped in the blue room from my dream last night. The room is filled with the same people as before, but tonight it is the cold lady Margaret who did the greeting with her cold voice.

"Tonight, we'd like to introduce you to a new resident who will spice up your journey," she said. "Marie?"

She then called for the girl with officer's cap I saw yesterday in front of Yasoinaba Station. I'm starting to believe this is not just an ordinary dream.

"I know. I can hear you," girl with officer's cap said. "Nice to meet you."

Although she said that, I did't think she really meant it. I could felt that she is a very cold and antisocial individual.

"Please excuse her," Margaret said. "This is Marie. Her soul is still very young..."

"Shut up! Don't tell him more than he needs to know!" Before Margaret can finished her words, Marie seemed mad and interrupted.

"...as you can see," Margaret just giggling in response. "Her manners may leave much to be desired, but as she's in training, kindly look the other way, and forgive her rudeness."

"Huh? I don't get it. I hate you. You moron." It seems she's also cranky, sarcastic, irritable, very foul-mouthed and often prone to mood swings.

Margaret just responded with a deep sigh, "What a handful she is, acting like such a shrew."

"But the fact that she's her is also necessary for you," she said. "This room is integral to your fate."

"In this room, nothing ever happens without a reason," Margaret explained. "The place where you'll cross paths with those who wander aimlessly, with scoundrels.

"Who knows what these encounters will entail?" She sounds like she's enjoying herself. "Perhaps it is rude, but we, too, are somewhat intrigued."

Marie apparently kept staring at me with a really cold look while Margaret talk. Knowing this, Margaret then offer me a proposal.

"I have a certain proposal for you." Margaret said. "Although she came before you, it's not as though Marie has much knowledge of the outside world."

"Therefore, if you have no objection, please take her outside of this room," she asked. "Please take your time to think about this."

"Now then, farewell." She finally bid farewell.

As soon as she finished talking, a light brighten my eyes. As soon as I open them again, I'm lying in my bed. What a really weird dream. And yet, I'm really starting to believe that it was not an ordinary dream after all. Realizing it's already morning, I'm preparing to start my second day as a second year Yasogami High student while still thinking about Marie and ignoring my messy room for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I added two characters to Yuu's class, Hasebe Taishi and Yamagami Saya. They are boys and girls representative of second year class 2 of Yasogami High School. If both name sounds familiar, that's because I "created" both characters based of main characters in Servant x Service, Hasebe Yutaka and Yamagami Lucy.

Hasebe Taishi have about the same height as Yosuke with slightly long messy brown hair and slightly droopy eyes, wearing a standard Yasogami High uniform, but very sloppily with white shirt underneath. He is carefree and slacks of at any given moment. Taishi is a prodigy and is good at everything he does, except getting the girl he likes, Yamagami Saya. He has a habit of collecting emails from anyone he meets, mostly from girls, because he makes him feel at ease, even when he never actually use them. He became class' representative because Saya insisted him to be one since they're friends since middle school, even became a classmate in first year. So Saya knows what he capable of and hate to see if it's going to waste.

Yamagami Saya is a very hardworking student making her the most ideal student. She can easily communicate with other people and is very naive. That's why she hates to see such talented person as Taishi just playing around, without putting his talent to good use. She is so naive that she's sexually harassed by Taishi, she's not even getting mad over it. She have about the same height as Chie with short black hair and black round eyes. She's wearing her uniform strictly according to school rules from head to toe, she also wears a glasses because her vision is pretty bad because she reads a lot of books since she was little.


	3. 03 Shadow Yuu (Yuu)

**Chapter 3:** **Shadow Yuu**

 **(Narukami Yuu)**

* * *

 _13th April 2011. Wednesday. Early Morning._

It's a really cloudy Wednesday morning, so I take my umbrella and put it in my bag, just in case. All beside my dream and my messy room, everything went relatively smoothly. So I'm getting ready and walk to school with Nanako, just like yesterday. On the way to the school, I see Hanamura falling from his bike after crashing to a pole yet again. This time he's stuck in a filled trash can. What a bad luck he has. Well, I shouldn't be saying that, since I myself basically just "opposed" Morooka-sensei yesterday, so I'm pretty much has the same or even more bad luck. I could feel all the student who's walking staring at me. I guess the rumor about it is already spread. Nothing I can do about it. Because I have the same amount of bad luck as him, I decide to get him out of the trash can, instead of leaving him alone like I did yesterday.

"You're a lifesaver! Thanks, dude." He said it really gratefully. We ended up walking to the school together despite him having a bike so he need to drag it.

"Narukami, right?" He asked. "I'm Hanamura Yosuke. Nice to meet you."

I already know his name, so I just replied, "Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"So, do you know what this town's famous for?" He asked. "It's beefsteak. Beefsteak!"

"It sounds lame, but it fits right in around here," he said. "I'll treat you since you helped me out."

It seemed he was an easy-going and clumsy student. I was trying to reject the offer by giving, "No, it's fine."

"It's no prob, dude!" He said. I think he didn't even try to listen to me. "Free later today? 'Course you are, since you're new here. I knew cause I went through the same thing." It also seemed he was a transfer student and a push-over kinda guy as well. At this rate I think I won't be able to reject his offer.

"You can count me in!" Suddenly I could hear Satonaka's voice from behind. "Hihihi... You better pay up to prove you're sorry." Hanamura seems really surprised hearing her voice. I saw she was waving her cracked Trial of the Dragon DVD from yesterday. I wondered why she's doing it and why she brought it to school in the first place. I think she either forgot to put it back in her home or she somehow planned this all along to guilt Hanamura into treating her. I'm guessing the latter. We three ended up walking together to school this morning.

"Hey, if I were to asked you guys to show me Inaba, where would you take me?" I asked.

"Junes! It's definitely Junes dude!" Hanamura cheerfully suggested.

Satonaka seems disagree, "Hmmm... If it was me, I'd take you to the top of the hill. I often run there to work out in my free days. It had a full view of the town. You can also get there by taking a bus."

"Thanks for the advice," I said with a smile.

I was asking in case Marie really showed up again like that time in front of Yasoinaba Station and asked me to show off this world. I think I'll take the latter. We had a little chat on the way. Seeing their interaction, I can see they really get along well despite always getting themselves in an argument. I'm guessing it was also Satonaka who first took Hanamura in when he was first come to this school, the same way she did for me. Considering her personality, it's no wonder she can get along with just anybody.

* * *

 _13th April 2011. Wednesday. After School._

I, Hanamura, and Satonaka decided to go to Junes to get Hanamura to treat us beefsteak. Satonaka also invited Amagi, but she said her inn is really busy right now and she had to help there after school so she couldn't join us today. Hanamura seems really relieved considering his pocket. After arriving in Junes, Hanamura trick us and only treat us a serving of takoyaki. Satonaka seems really mad and dissapointed.

"Hey, what's this?! This isn't beefsteak!" Satonaka yelled at him.

"Spare me will you?!" Hamanura complaint. "I can't afford three servings of steaks."

"I can't believe it!" She's still yelling. "And here I had my palate set for some meat!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He yelled back at her.

"Exactly what it sounds like!" She doesn't give up on yelling.

"Whatever. Now quit complaining and eat it before it gets cold." He finally give in.

In the end Hanamura manage to calm her down by promising to get her two extra servings later. While they were arguing like this morning, I see news in the TV nearby. It's the same news I saw last night, about the death of Yamano MaYuumi, who had an affair with Namatame Taro, ex-member of City Council.

"Huh? Wasn't this on the news yesterday?" Satonaka realized I was watching TV.

"It's freaky how that shit happened way out here," Hanamura sain. "What if the murderer's right under our noses?"

"Don't you even start!" She looks like she isn't too good to deal with this kind of thing. "It's too creepy!"

"Haha..." He laugh it off. "I'm just teasing."

"Anyways," Satonaka tried to change the topic. "Let's talk about something fun."

"Oh, I know! Have you heard about the Midnight Channel everyone's talking about recently?" Midnight Channel. I think I heard my classmates talking about it yesterday and today as well. I don't heard any detail though.

"Yeah, doesn't it come on if you watch TV alone at 12 AM on rainy night?" Hanamura seems to also heard about it.

"Yuup. And whoever appears on the screen is your soul mate. It's supposed to rain tonight. Wanna give it a shot?" Satonaka's really enthusiastic about this rumor.

"I'm amazed that kiddy crap still grabs your attention." There he goes starting argument with Satonaka again.

"You think it's a joke?!" She yelled at him yet again.

"See? This is why you can't get yourself a boyfr..." Before he can finished what he wanted to say, Satonaka gave him a really hard punch he fell from his chair. I thought to myself, "I better not get her mad at me."

"Sorry, sorry," Hanamura apologized. "I said too much."

"Say that again and you're a dead meat!" Satonaka threaten.

Ignoring what she said, Hanamura spot a girl around our age with thick, long, wavy, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin while wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, faded navy jeans, navy shoes, and an employee apron. It looks like she's working part-time here. He immediately call out for her. "Senpai!" He then approach her, leaving us and his food behind.

"Oh, it's Hana-chan," the girl replied. But Hana-chan?

"Hey there!" Hanamura seems really enthusiastic when talking to her. Really different the way he acted if you compared it when he was around me and Satonaka.

"Hello," She said with a really tired voice.

"Not feeling well?" Hanamira sounded really worried.

"Nah, I'm just a little tired." She explained.

"That person is Konishi-senpai," Satonaka filled me in. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"She's the daughter of the liquor store owner in the Shopping District," she added.

"Really?" I threw a rhetorical question.

"Did you think she was his girlfriend?" Satonaka asked.

"She's not?" I asked. I really thought she was.

"Would be wonderful if that was the case," she said while smiling earnestly.

"Hey you there," Konishi-senpai suddenly called out to me. "Are you the transfer student?"

"Uh, yeah." I'm wondering how she knew. I guess with little school like Yasogami, news like "there's a transfer student from Tokyo" really spread out fast huh?

"He doesn't have many friends," she said while pointing to Hanamura.

"But Hana-chan is a really nice guy, don't worry. However you gotta let him know if he starts annoying you." She sounded like a mother introducing his troublesome son to his friends.

"Oh, no, I couldn't." Hanamura really looked like the son.

"That was just a joke." She laugh it off.

"Come on senpai. That wasn't funny." Hanamura looked really embarrassed.

"Well, I gotta back to my work. Later!" She then walked away from Hanamura.

"Oh, hey senpai!" However he still desperately trying to talk to her, "there's one more thing..."

"Oh, yeah. Sure," she said. "We can discuss it during my next break okay?"

Hanamura looks really happy.

"What's the big deal?" Satonaka asked. He answered by showing off two ticket to a movie and a really big smile on his face.

"Oh, I see." We just smile along with him. Apparently seeing your friend happy can made you happy as well.

I look again at the TV. I just then realized, the girl who found the body yesterday morning and had interview in the local TV really resembles Konishi-senpai. We then continue eating and chatting, however I mostly just watching the two of them arguing about just almost anything before I and Satonaka decided to go home about an hour later. Before I get home, we managed to trade each other phone number and e-mail. Hanamura said he wanted to wait for Konishi-senpai to asked he out for a date with him. A boy in love huh? I hope I could find a girl like that some time in the future.

* * *

 _13th April 2011. Wednesday. Evening._

When I get back, Nanako has already doing house's chores while Uncle still nowhere to be found. What a dilligent little girl. I decided to make something for dinner, same as yesterday. Not long after I started cooking, Uncle come home. He look really tired. I can see a big bag under his eyes. "I'm home." He just said that and sit on the chair watching TV.

After we're done eating dinner together, he sit back on the chair. It seems fatigue really hit him this time. He dozed off not long after he starts sitting. Realizing this, Nanako put a blanket around his beloved father and went straight to take a bath. I decided to make me and Nanako _obentou_ for tommorow before going back to my room and finished tidying up.

I finally finished the work that I should've done two days ago. Before I realized it, it's already almost midnight. It make me remember the rumor about Midnight Channel Satonaka and Hanamura told me earlier today. I look outside from my room's window and see it's raining pretty hard. I decide to check out the rumor. I thought, "Pretty childish, huh."

One minute before midnight, I stared at an unplugged 14" TV in my room. I was really staring at it for the whole minute. "Yeah... Right."

Realizing I just made a fool of myself, I then see the clock in my room pointed out exactly at 12 AM. But then the TV turned on by itself, showing a blurry image of a girl who looked like wearing Yasogami High uniform. I am really shocked. Suddenly the diziness I got from yesterday and the day before that comes back. It comes a lot sharper than I felt yesterday along with a really deep voice talking directly to me.

" _I am thou..."_

" _Thou art I..."_

" _Ye who shalt open the door."_

I can't hold it any longer. I hold my head with my right hand. I get the feeling the voice coming from the TV so I tried reaching out to it with my left hand. Without realizing what I had done, my left hand slipp through the TV! It sucks me in!

I don't know who how I could fit into that small TV, but I could feel that I'm falling for at least 5 seconds and landed. I couldn't see anything further than about 1 meter in front of me because there's a very dense fog around me. After looking around for a while, I couldn't find anything.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. "This place is empty."

" _HAHAHA!"_ Suddenly I could hear a big laugh, it has the same voice as me. _"You're right. This place is empty."_

I'm shocked. I could see someone who looks exactly like me, walking toward me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

" _I am you,"_ he answered. We're about one meter apart, facing each other. _"I know everything about you."_

I'm really shocked not only because I saw someone who looked and sounded exactly like me, but also because of his statement. So I asked again, "you are me?"

" _I'm like this place. I'm empty."_ He explained. _"I don't have any friends. I don't_ _ **want**_ _any friends."_

" _What so good about them if they will eventually gonna leave you?"_ He honestly asked me.

Ah. It looked like he really is a part of me. I've been thinking like that so long as I can remember. I had quite a number of friends in grade school, but when I moved up to middle school, they left me. Same thing happened when I moved from middle school to high school. And I bet that will happen again once I moved from here in one year.

"You're right," I said as I nodded and smiled a little. "You are me, and I am you."

I can see he also smiled at me. A moment later he was disappear, turning into an image of a floating giant wearing a very tight black jacket with a very huge knife on its right hand before it also shattered into millions white sparks and come into my body. Suddenly I feel limp so I fall, lying in the middle of foggy land. I feel really sleepy, but before I close my eyes, I could see a silhouette figure resembling Marie from the Velvet Room.

When I wake up, it's morning already. I wonder what I went through last night was a dream or not and the last figure was Marie or not. However, having something that looked and sounded like me said all that to my face make me want to change, even a little. I make me realize that this kind of attitude and way of thinking are no good. So I decide to open myself for a friend, even for only one year.

* * *

 _14th April 2011. Thursday. After school._

The next day, it's been raining pretty hard since morning. I decide to tell Hanamura, Satonaka, and Amagi about what I went through last night before leaving the school, even though I'm not sure whether it's a dream or not. Their reaction is pretty much what I expected.

"What?!" Satonaka raised her voice with at really confused look on her face. "Your hand slipped through the TV?!"

"Yeah." They were saying it as if they didn't believe me. I can't blame them for their reaction though. I probably would give same reaction if I was told this ridiculous story by someone.

"Chie and I just just some weird shadow people in blurry TV," Hanamura said.

"Did you see anything Yukiko?" Satonaka asked. "You know, on that Midnight Channel we've been talking about."

"Nuh-uh, I..." She was shaking her head, and immediately looked at the clock. "Sorry, but I have to go."

"Busy helping out at home again?" Satonaka asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Amagi answerd.

"It's cool." She said. "Do your best!"

"Thank you Chie. Bye." Then she's running home. It looks like Satonaka used to this kind of situation.

"Man, I know you were probably just dreaming." Hanamura said while shaking his head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I thought the same thing."

"So what would happen if he tried it on a bigger TV?" Satonaka throw a question. It looks like she partly believe me.

Well truthfully I went inside a 14" TV in my room, but I won't tell them that. Imagine how they would react?

"Wanna try it out on the big TVs at Junes?" Hanamura suggest. "Just kidding. Haha."

Despite what he said, we're ending up going to the electronic part of Junes. The part where they put the really big TV feel really deserted. Probably because the things they put here is really expensive so there're rarely people who's going check them out.

"This big TV should fit the bill," Hanamura said as he pointed at a quite big displayed 42" TV.

"Eh. So you've got these things on display, too," Satonaka seems surprised.

"Shall I enlighten you, then _Ojou-sama_?" Hanamura teased.

"Maybe, if you can get me manager's discount. Hehehe..." She teased back.

I just stared at the TV while hearing their traditional banter. After giving it a little thought, I decide to touch the big TV with my left hand just as I did with the TV in my room last night. And my hand slipped through again! Seeing this, Hanamura and Satonaka can't help but surprised, just as I did last night.

"Eeehhhhh?!" Satonaka screamed as if she saw a ghost. "It really went it!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Hanamura said with both of his hands on his head.

"I'm going." I decided to checked what's inside the TV.

"Hey wait a minute!" Satonaka tried to stop me. "Go? Go where?"

"To a new world." I always wanted to say a line like that.

"What's with the hero act?" Hanamura retored.

"Hey!" She said as she's holding my back. "Hold up a sec!"

They're grabbing me, but I'm forcing myself in. They're in panic so they can't hold me. In the end we all end up entering the TV. We must have been falling for at least 5 seconds. If we are to follow common sense, we should all be dead when we landed. I wonder what kind of mess I get myself and my new friends into.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Here's some of Yuu's back story:

Yuu's mother and father just became renown lawyer and doctor respectively since Yuu's still in grade school. Because of that, they often leave Yuu alone for their works. At first it was only for a week, then a month, then finally reached a year when he had to stay in Inaba. During this time, he felt empty. He was having the feeling of fear about connecting with his parents since they will eventually leave him for a long time. This eventually leads him to avoid making friends in school since he knows they will leave him. He experience it first in grade school. He made a lot of friends in grade school, but they leave him since he entered middle school. He still made some new friends in middle school, then they also leave him once he entered high school. Finally he decided to isolated himself in high school, while still being kind and friendly to anyone who approach him. With this kind of attitude, no one approached him again in two months, except for Kurosawa Keiji, Yuu's class representative who always approach and inviting him to interacts with others all year long. He figured that was his job as class rep so he just played along with him.

And thus Yuu's shadow appears like that. He can easily accept it as a part of himself since he's calm and mature, not to mention there's no one "watching" his other self.

I added one character to Yuu's past, Kurosawa Keiji. If this also sounds familiar, I guess that's because I "created" him based on Kurosawa Kakeru and Nagaoka Keiji from Onanie Master Kurosawa. He was Yuu's class representative who always approached him even though he always get kindly rejected by Yuu. He had a long black hair with a pair of black sharp eyes and slightly oval face and have about the same height as Yuu. He was very friendly and kind for his own good, always thinking about others before himself. He once "lent" his bike to a stranger who turned out to be a thief who tried to run away when he was in middle school. With this attitude and his "not so bad" looks, no wonder he was rather popular among both guys and girls.


	4. 04 Izanagi (Yuu)

**Chapter 4:** **Izanagi**

 **(Narukami Yu)**

* * *

 _14th April 2011. Thursday. After school._

I, Hanamura Yosuke, and Satonaka Chie fall inside a TV in Junes because of my fault today. Hanamura seems really nervous and Satonaka feel really frightened. I don't expect her to show this side of her. Meanwhile I feel really calm because I know being nervous or frightened won't bring us anywhere. So I must remain calm and decided what to do from here. We fell in an area that looked like a TV studio with large floodlights spread all over the place and a dart-like circular black and white pattern on our feet. It also have the drawing of people on it. It really hard to see because the place is surrounded with a really dense fog.

"What is... this place?" Even though I tried to stay remain calm, I can't help but wondered what kind of place we ended up to.

"We're still alive, are we?" Satonaka asked with a really frightened face and shaking voice. "Don't tell me we're inside that TV?"

"B-But that's impossible." Hanamura said. It seems he's still on denial. "Ahhh! I can't take it anymore! I got to pee!" I don't know if he is trying to calm us down or he really is want to pee.

"Oh shut up!" Frightened Satonaka yelled at him. "What should we do?"

"How should I know?" Hanamura asked back.

"How should you know?" She's trying to blame it on him. "It's a TV from your store, right?!"

"Huh?" Hanamura said with a really confused face. "But we're not the ones who manufacture them!"

"What's up with that?!"

It really amazed me how they still can argue despite our situation. However I feel grateful to Hanamura, despite his method, I'm glad he managed to calm Satonaka down, even a little. Ignoring their bickering for a moment, I decide to take a look around despite the difficulty. I manage to see a silhouette of a girl walking away from us. Without any lead to follow, I decide to followed her.

"Guys let's get out of here," I suggested. "I saw a girl walking that way, I think we better followed her." Confused and can't think straight, both of them reluctantly decided to followed me. After walking for quite a while, Hanamura seemed to get himself together.

"Are you sure you saw her?" Hanamura asked me. "A girl? Here of all places?"

"Yeah, I'm quite sure. She might have wandered in." Now that I think about it, the silhouette I saw earlier really resembles Marie from Velvet Room. But I can't mention it to them, that'll just add unnecessary confusion.

"Then we'll have to rescue her, right?" Satonaka suddenly get passionate.

"Yeah sure," Hanamura said. "But I don't really know how we will save ourselves, let alone that girl."

"Hey Chie, now that we've been walking for a while," Hanamura said. "Don't you think this place resembles Shopping District in Inaba?"

Satonaka then take a look carefully at her surrounding, "Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess so."

"But why?" Hanamura asked.

"How should I know?!"

At that moment, I saw the girl entering a building. Without giving it much thought, I run to chase her.

"Hey wait a minute!" Hanamura tried to stopped me.

"Don't go running by yourself!" They were running closely behind me.

We then enter the building. It kinda looks like a hotel from inside and outside. Even the indoor in surrounded with thick fog. I saw the girl entering one of the room inside the hotel. We are really surprised to see what's inside. The room's wall was full of a poster with a portrait of a woman wearing a red kimono with her face part was ripped, not to mention there were a lot of red stain that look like blood on both the wall and the floor.

"What the hell?!" Hanamura said.

"Take a look at this chair and rope!" Hanamura pointed at the chair and the rope that's tied in a nose from that looked like a scarf in the middle of the room. It looked like that kind of stuff you'll see in suicide scene. "This kind of arrangement is never good."

"Ahhhhh!" He suddenly screamed. "I can't take it anymore! My bladder's about to burst!"

"I got pee! This room is really creepy!"

"Oh you shut up!" Satonaka seems annoyed.

Hanamura then go to the corner of the room. It seemed he was really going to pee there.

"You're peeing right here?" Satonaka asked and surprised. "Give me a break!"

"Please stop him, Narukami!" She said to me.

"Eh?" I said with a poker face. "Why?"

Satonaka can't seems to find a word to responded to my question.

"I can't go with you guys watching!" Hanamura complained

"Excuse me?!" Satonaka then approach him and gave him her strongest kick in his butt. Hanamura ended up falling in a sorry state. "Go ahead and pee you idiot! It's not like I want to watch anyway!" As if forgetting the situation, Satonaka storm off the room while slamming the door.

Soon after, we heard Satonaka screamed really loud from just outside the room. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

We immediately come to see her outside. "What is it? What's wrong?"

We surprised to see an anthropomorphic bear with blue fur who was wearing red and white jumpsuit-like clothing. It was really looked like a mascot character straight out from some manga.

"What is that? A monkey? No... a bear?" Satonaka said as she looked closely to that thing.

"Is it a beast?" Hanamura added.

It seems it's not a dangerous thing as it is only standing in from of us. But we were once again really surprised to hear it's talking. "Wh-who are you?"

"It talked!" Hanamura and Satonaka seemed really suprised and stunned. I tried to remain calm and approach it.

"I'm Narukami Yu." I said.

I then I give him my hand. To my surprised, he responded. "H-How do you do?" It seems it is as nervous as we are. I could only hear his voice is stuttering while it is talking to us.

"Did you happen to see a girl around here?" I tried to asked about the girl we were following to this weird creature.

"Why are you talking to it? Don't anything fazed you?" It looked like Hanamura still confused about how I can normally talked to this creature.

"I haven't seen any girl." It seemed its nervousness around us is gone.

"But never mind that! You shouldn't be here! The Shadows! The Shadows!" It suddenly raised its voice with a really worried face.

"Shadows?" We were really confused about what it's talking about.

"Put these on and get yourselves home!" It then gave me a gray-framed glasses. I decided to tried it out. Woah! When I put these glasses, it's as if the dense fog is gone!

"Actually, we'd love to go home, but we don't know how, okay?" It looked like Hanamura and Satonaka's nervousness around it is gone as well, they begun to talk to it.

"Guess it can't be helped!" That thing said. "Come on, I'll show you the way, then!"

Immediately after it said it's going to show us how to go home, we feel relieved for a moment until there's a giant floating orbs with lips and large tongues coming from inside the room, destroying the door. It also had red and black strip pattern on its surface along with a mask on its back. It must have at least 2 meters in size. In that instant attack, it managed to lick Satonaka, leaving her unconscious.

"Run!" The bear thing scream really hard and run first to the outside of the building. I saw Satonaka fell unconscious and Hanamura was closer to her than I was, so I shouted.

"Hanamura! Get Satonaka!"

He immediately took Satonaka even before I was shouting. After making sure he get Satonaka on his hand, we follow that bear thing running to the outside of the building. But it was no good. That monster flying following us. The bear is stopped on the outside of the building, facing two of those monster ahead. Once we reach outside, we realized we were screwed. We were surrounded by those monsters, two in the front, one in the back. I don't know what to do. My feet began to shaking. I could see Hanamura kneeling while still holding the unconscious Satonaka in his hands.

Suddenly I heard the hard and deep voice I heard when I was watching Midnight Channel.

" _I am thou..."_

" _Thou art I..."_

" _When both my eyes are opened,"_

" _Thou..."_

" _The time is now!"_

It feel like the voice is in my head. Without realizing it, my left hand's holding a card with a picture of a jester laughing very close to a cliff, accompanied with a dog at his heels along with number "0" in the lower part. Without much thinking, I grab the card really hard. It scattered to tiny pieces, releasing a very bright light. I can hear the voice shouted in my head, _"Izanagi!"_

When I open my eyes, I'm floating! I'm holding very large knife with a really long handle that is strapped with bandage in my right hand. When I see my left hand, it's like wearing a glove with a long steel claw on each finger. There's a long blade under my feet. It looks like I'm wearing a very tight and long black jacket with seven strap open on the lower part. I'm really confuse by my circumstances, this is not the time! My friends are in danger. I look around looking for them. They're behind me. The monster are also still there, all three of them. Seeing how small my friends and the monsters are, I imagine I must turn to some kind of giant with at least 4 metres tall. I looked at Hanamura and he looked really surprised and amazed by my transformation.

"With this form, I can fight those monsters." With that on my thought, I struck my knife to the ground, a moment later three thunder strike all the three monster. As the thunder strike down the three monsters, I could here the hard and deep voice shouted in my head, _"Mazio!"_

It looks like all the three monster are staggered for a moment, so I take this opportunity to strike down one monster near Hanamura and Satonaka with my large knife on my right hand. It was destroyed into very tiny black pieces. It looked like it was defeated. That only leave two more monsters in front of that bear thing. However they seem begin to awake from their staggered state. I rush to land a strike with my knife to the one on the right, but it managed to dodge my strike. As it dodge, the one on the left gave me a big lick. I feel really limp, no wonder Satonaka immediately fell unconscious after she get licked just once. However I could still grabbed its tounge with my left hand, struck it with my five claws and then struck it hard with my big knife. It got destroyed. Leaving the last one that dodged my attack earlier.

It apparently put some distance between us. I'm focusing my mind to attack it with with thunder-strike as I did earlier. I once again struck my knife to the ground with my right hand. After a few moments, I can hear the voice from earlier in my head shouting, _"Zionga!"_

It was a bigger thunder than before. It left it down on the ground, incapable of floating. I rush ahead and decided to gave it a spin kick from left to right with my right foot, splitting it in half with the blade. At last, all the monsters are destroyed. As soon as I relaxed and relieved for a second, I could felt my giant form scattered, leaving me fall from about 4 metres tall.

Ahhh... My back is killing me. I took a little glance at Hanamura and Satonaka from my sorry state on the ground. While she's still unconscious, I'm glad to see she's safe in Hanamura's hand. And it look like that bear thing is also safe and sound. Finally I could take a rest for a bit.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Ah. I ended up in the Velvet Room once again to hear what it seems to be Igor's favorite phrase.

"Only those who are bound by a contract may enter here. You have awakened your power brilliantly." Although it seemed like a compliment, it sure didn't sound like it when it comes from Margaret's cold voice.

"Please take this with you." A key appear out of thin air and floating toward my right hand. "It is the Contractor's Key."

"From this time forth, you are our guest in the Velvet Room," she explained. "Your Persona ability is that of the wild arcana. The Fool. It is like the number zero: Empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together to see where your awakened power of the wild arcana will take you. Kukuku..." Igor said the final part.

As soon as he's done talking, a bleaming light came, forcing me to close my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I realize I'm being carried by that bear thing on its back while Hanamura's still holding Satonaka on his hands beside me.

"Where... are we going?" I asked with a really low voice.

"Ahhh... You've woken up," Hanamura said. "We're going to the enterance of this place."

"The place where we fell in here in the first place," Hanamura added. "According to this bear, we can go back to our world from there."

I feel really tired so I could only managed to responded with, ""Ahhh..." and closing my eyes again.

"Don't worry. Just leave the rest to me, Hanamura said with a very serious face. "We'll get there in a moment.

"You've done enough, just rest for now," Hanamura said. "Thanks for saving us."

I'm so tired so I decide to close my eyes once again. After a while, I could feel that we've stopped walking so I open my eyes. I feel my energy is back, even just a little. I manage to stand with my own feet.

"So... How are we going back?" I asked with a really low voice.

The bear then step his right foot really hard on the ground and then three little TVs lined up vertically appeared out of thin air. "There goes your exit," It said while pointing at those TVs.

"Hey there you damn bear!" Hanamura yelled. "How are we supposed to entered those little TVs?!" I feel really tired to even give it a piece of my mind.

"I'm a busy bear you know," the bear said. "Now off with you! Go!" It was pushing us toward those little TVs.

* * *

 _14th April 2011. Thursday. Evening._

I honestly didn't know how we managed to fit into those little TVs, then again I did fit into my small TV in my room. Before we realized it, we feel as if we're flying up for at least 5 seconds. And before we know it, we already at electronic store at Junes. Fortunately there weren't any people there at that moment. Satonaka is still unconscious and falling on top of Hanamura. When I look at the clock at the store, It's already evening. It's no wonder though, because I could've sworn we walk and wander around inside the TV for at least 3 hours.

Even if we want to take Satonaka home as soon as possible, none of us know where she live. And since she's still unconscious, we decide to take a break in Junes food court. I manage to walk by myself, despite the limping. On half way to the food court, Satonaka suddenly woke up. I guess she's really surprised to find herself woke up in Hanamura's hand.

"Aaaahhhh!" She screamed really hard and throw a punch on Hanamura's face. They both ended up falling.

"What are you doing you idiot?!" Hanamura said while puting his hand on his face.

"You're not doing anything funny to me are you?!" I guess she was still in a panic and cannot think clearly. She tried to stand up, but failed. I guess still felt really tired, just like me.

"Of course not you idiot!" He yelled. "You should feel grateful I take you outside of that TV."

"Here, let me help you." Hanamura oferred his shoulder to help Satonaka walking. Even if I just knew them for less than a week, I knew if this was the normal Satonaka, she would give him another puch to the face, maybe even leaving him unconscious while shouting, "Get off me you idiot!" But not this time. This time she just willingly accept his help, walking to food court. Seeing that rare scene, I can't help but giggling a little.

Finally we arrive at Junes' food court, both Satonaka and I immediately sit in an nearby empty chair, putting our head on the table. Hanamura said he was ordering some food and drink so we could just relax in our table. After a while, he came back with three serving of beafsteak, Satonaka's favorite food.

"Here you go your highness, Junes' finest beafsteak!"

Satonaka somehow refreshed after seeing her favorite food in front of her.

"What's gotten into you all of sudden Yosuke?" Satonaka surprised. "This is not poisoned or anything is it?"

"Oh shut up!" Hanamura said. "If you don't want it, give it back!"

"No... No... I was just kidding. Hehehe..."

"Itadakimasu!"

We then begin eating. It seems it's rare for Hanamura to showed off his nice side in front of Satonaka. In fact, I think this is the first time I'm seeing it. I think he also know her well enough to know how to get her to cheered up again. After we finished eating, we chatted for a little while. Everyone seemed really tired so we decided to head back to our own home. Hanamura decide to get Satonaka to her home, worrying she's going to passed out on the way there. It took her some convincing, but she eventually agreed.

Once I reach Dojima residence, I realize there's a key that was given to me by Igor earlier in my dream, The Contractor's Key in one of the pocket of my trouser. I'll ignore it for now and go straight to my room and sleep for nearly 12 hours that night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Persona's ability list:

 _Izanagi_ : Mazio, Zionga, Rakukaja, Tarukaja, Rakunda, Raimeizan


	5. 05 Shadow Yosuke (Yuu)

**Chapter** **5** **:** **Shadow Yosuke**

 **(Narukami Yu)**

* * *

 _15th April 2011. Friday. Morning._

I wake up really feeling sluggish that morning. I even haven't change my clothes, I'm still wearing my uniform from yesterday. When I look at the clock, it's already 8.00 AM in the morning! I'm late for my school in my 3rd day. Morooka-sensei will surely give me hell. But I need to get out to school. I feel like I owe Hanamura and Satonaka at least an explanation, even though I don't really understand what happened yesterday myself. So I go downstairs, I see my Uncle and Nanako had already leave. So I take a bath then go to school, despite late for first period.

It's pouring rain that morning, but for some reason, there's still a dense fog around. On the way to school, I pull out the Contractor's Key from my pocket. I try really hard to remember what Igor and Margaret said in the Velvet Room yesterday. Margaret said I that I had awakened my power brilliantly, then my Persona ability is that of the wild arcana, The Fool, and the last thing is that this key was the prove that I was their guest in the Velvet Room.

I'm still not quite sure, but from what they said yesterday, I can conclude that my ability to transform into a floating giant yesterday is called Persona, and my power spesifically is that of the wild arcana, The Fool. Last thing is this key on my hand, is it supposed to openned a door or something?

Ahhh... I remembered the deep and hard voice I heard was shouting "Izanagi" when I destroyed the card and transform. Is that what my Persona's name?

I also remembered that voice shouting something like "Mazio" and "Zionga" when I strike those monster with thunder. Is that the name of Izanagi's ability?

Supposing all that question's answer is yes, I should be able to transform and use Izanagi's ability willingly as long as I shout those names out loud or in my mind, because based on what it said to me, that voice is me, the other me. However after I transformed, it seems I would take great amount of fatique when I change back, so I shouldn't often do it. I want test this out the next time I go to the TV world, but I doubt that'll happen. Who in the right mind would go to a place full of monsters for such a selfish reason as this?

Before I knew it, I'm already at school. When I reached my classroom, Amagi isn't around. Well, I'm grateful. There's no need to involve anymore person to that dangerous place.

"Hanamura, Satonaka. Good morning." I greet them.

"Don't you 'Good morning' me," Satonaka said. "Why are you late?"

"Sorry, I was overslept." I explained. "Could we talk later about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, honestly I also wanted to talk about that." Hanamura said. "But let's leave that for now, did you watch the Midnight Channel last night?"

"Ahhh... Last night was raining? I'm sorry," I apologized. "Once I got back home, I immediately went to sleep until morning, hence my coming in late."

"You too?" Satonaka asked. "I don't know why but I felt pretty beat up yesterday, so after this guy intruding to my house, I went to sleep.

"Fortunately my mom woke me up so I don't get late to school." She added.

"Hey!" He yelled. "Your mom invited me to dinner!"

"That doesn't mean you have to!" She yelled back.

Already so much bickering in the morning. I tried to compose the situation by changing the topic, "Anyway, where's Amagi?"

"Oh, Yukiko had to help the inn," Satonaka answered.

"Recently she said it's been really busy," she explained. "So she said she won't be at school until lunch break today."

"Does that have anything to do with the police?" Hanamura asked. "I've been hearing siren all morning."

"How should I know?" Satonaka said.

And so the bell rang. We agreed to talk about what happened yesterday at Junes' Food Court after school later that day.

* * *

 _15th April 2011. Friday. Lunch Break._

During lunch break, there's a sudden announcement that all the students need to assemble at the school's auiditorium. So I, Hanamura, and Satonaka go there together. When we got there, I see both Hanamura and Satonaka looked really worried. They keep looking at their cell phone. The principal who supposed to gave the announcement hadn't come yet, so I take this chance to ask them.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"Looked like Konishi-senpai isn't here," Hanamura asnwered. "She hasn't texted me back since I got her that movie ticket two days ago."

"She just took it and said 'we'll talk about it later okay'," he added.

"Anyways. Chie, where's Amagi?" I asked.

"That's what I want to know," she answered. "She hasn't replied to my text yet."

"Ahhh... Here it is," Looks like Amagi replied. "She said the inn is busier that she expected, so she won't be at school today."

"Pssst. The principal's here," Hanamura said with his index finger on his lips. The principal looks like a granpa with bald head and a very long beard. He is slouching and wearing a black male kimono.

"I regret to imform you that I have a terrible announcement to make. Konishi Saki of third year class 2 was found dead early this morning," I and Satonaka immediately looked at Hanamura's face when we heard this. He looked really surprised for a while, then lowering his head.

"Please remain calm," he added. "I've been assured by the faculty that she wasn't the victim of bullying of any short."

"So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks as well," he said. "Now please let us honoring her memory, with sixty second of absolute silent."

"That is all," he ended the announcement. "Now you may go to your class."

After hearing the announcement, Hanamura instantly get out of the auditorium. He's already gone before we know it. We look for him in our classroom, but he wasn't there. However his bag was still there, so I think he's still somewhere inside the school. It's still raining, so I figure he must be somewhere indoor. We decide to split up to look for him. I search in the Classroom Building while Satonaka going to Practice Building. She send me a text saying that she had already finished looking for him in the entire room in the Practice Building. I too, had already checked every class in both first and second floor. That's only left me the 3rd year floor. As I open the door one by one, hoping to see my friend, he is nowhere to be found.

Where else could he be? Ahhh... I haven't checked the rooftop. I take a glance to the raining rooftop, and there he is, sitting alone in the rooftop. Before opening the door, I send a text to Satonaka about Hamanura's whereabout. As I opened the door, I see Hamamura's soaking wet staring at the rain. Hearing the door's opening, he look at me as I'm just standing near the door.

"Ah... It's you," He said. "Remember what I told you this morning?"

"About the Midnight Channel?" I asked.

"Knew what I saw? I saw Konishi-senpai on it," he said. "I was really happy at that moment."

"Remember how the rumor goes?" He asked. "'Whoever show up in Midnight Channel is your soulmate'."

"I thought for sure she was my soulmate, but that wasn't the case," he said as he stand and facing me. "I can see it clearly now."

"I wasn't really helpful fighting those monsters yesterday," he said. "So when I get back home, I did some research about the Midnight Channel and what we found yesterday in the TV world."

"I remembered there was a guy in our class who claimed he saw Ms. Yamano was on Midnight Channel the day before she found dead," he explained. "Apparently both Ms. Yamano and Konishi-senpai went missing before they ended up hanging on top of a pole."

"So what are you saying?" I asked. "People who appeared in Midnight Channel will ended up dead?"

"That can't be a coincidence!" He answered.

"And remember that ripped poster we saw in the TV world?" He asked. "That was Hiiragi Misuzu, Taro Namatame's legal wife."

He was having an affair with Yamano Mayumi, the first victim of these bizzare murder," he explained. "So there was a chance Ms. Yamano was in that room in the TV world."

"Also you said you saw a girl wandering around in there yesterday?" He asked. "That could've been Konoshi-senpai!"

"Beside that bear told me while you were unconscious there was someone who's been throwing people in there," he added.

"So you're saying you want to go back to the TV world to find out for sure that Konishi-senpai was really in there?" Before he could answer my question, I heard fast pacing step on the stairs behind me.

"That's crazy talk!" Satonaka suddenly waltz in front of me, confronting and yelling Hanamura in the rain.

"Sorry Chie, I got to do this. Otherwise, I won't be able to put my mind at ease." Hearing Hanamura's response, Satonaka instantly run and give him a kick in the stomach.

"Stop saying crazy!" She yelled once again.

"What if you don't come back huh?" She seems worried. "Who would buy me beefsteak then?"

Hanamura was thrown at least 2 meters to the back.

"Ouch... What are you doing?! And that's what you're worry about?!" It seemed Hanamura managed to calm down, even a little. Thanks to Satonaka's action.

"That's enough, Satonaka. I'll go with him." I tried to calm her down this time.

"What?!" She's yelling at me now. "Now you're saying crazy too?!"

"Don't worry." I said. "I'll make sure we got back no matter what."

"How can you say that?" Satonaka's looking for an explanation. "That place is full of monsters!"

"I'll leave the explanation for later, but I could fight that monster, Hanamura couldn't," I explained. "What's crazy is leaving him to go there alone, so please. Trust me."

After some moment of silent, she was kneeling and begun to cry. "But... But you have to come back okay!"

"Yeah," I said. "For now, let's just go back to class. You guys are soaking wet."

Fortunately, that day we had P.E. class so both Hanamura and Satonaka could continue class in gym uniform after they dried themselves up. We later decide to meet up at Junes' electronic store to go to the TV world.

* * *

 _15th April 2011. Friday. After School._

I finally arrive at Junes' electronic store to go to the TV world. Apparently I'm the first one to come. Well, that's fair since both of them got their uniform wet and had to get back home first while I just went to here directly from school. I just had to wait for them here for now and fortunately, the electronic store had a few people visiting this time as well.

After waiting for about 30 minutes, I see both of them walking together from afar. Satonaka's wearing a white top and underneath two colors: one black and white stripe and second a blue top, with high collar lighter green jacket with purple crystal necklaces, navy jean skirt, and lighter green boots. Meanwhile Hanamura's wearing a white leather jacket with an orange V-necked shirt, dark green pants, and brown combat boots. He's holding a long rope that has been knotted around his stomach for some reason.

"Okay!" He seemed like a really different person than the Hanamura I met in the rooftop,

"Are we ready to go?"

"Are you guys sure?" Satonaka seems to still disagree about our decision.

"Yeah," I said. "We've come this far."

"I knew you would still be worried," Hanamura said. "That's why I want you to hold this."

"What is this?" Satonaka asked. "A lifeline or something?"

"Here," He gave me other rope. "You take and knotted this too."

I'm pretty much sure this will not works, but I'll just play along and knitted the rope around my stomach.

"Are you stupid?!" Satonaka yelled. "This would never works!"

"Will you shut up already? We're wasting enough time."

"Let's go Narukami," He said. "And Chie, don't let it go no matter what. I'll see you later."

And so, I and Hanamura entered the TV world once again.

As we entered the TV, I feel the same sensation I felt yesterday when entering the TV.

Apparently we land in the same spot we landed yesterday. This place is as foggy as ever. But I'm surprised. There's a blue bizzare door that I'm sure it wasn't there yesterday. As I get closer to the door, the Contractor's Key in my pocket began to shining. I could see there was only keyhole in that door, so I try to insert the key in my pocket to it.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," Igor said. "We have been expecting you."

Ah... So that door's leading me to the this room.

"The catastrophe that is head your way," he warned. "I has already taken human lives in its approach towards you."

"But you have nothing to fear," he said. "You already have the power to fight against it."

"It seems that the time for you to use your Persona has come." *chuckles*

"Your Persona ability is that of the wild arcana," he said. "If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal."

"When next time we meet, you will come here of your own will," he said. "I look forward to it."

"Until then, Farewell." After he's done talking, the very bright light comes.

The next time I opened my eyes, Hanamura's been calling me.

"Hey Narukami! What's going on?"

"Ah... Nothing," I said.

It seemed Hanamura can't saw that bizzare blue door. No use mention it then. It'll just add an unnecessary confusion.

"You sure?" He asked. "You were spacing out for a while there."

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go."

That meeting earlier confirm my suspicion I had this morning. This Persona ability is definitely the power to let me transform to that floating giant yesterday.

"Ah, the rope got cut out," Hanamura said.

"Yeah," I said. "I guess we better let it go."

"Where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"I think we better find that bear first, to secure our way home," he said. "Also, remember that place where I said it resembled Inaba's Shopping District? I think we should go there.

"In the real Inaba, that's where Konishi-senpai lived," he added. "Maybe she also went there."

As soon as we walk out of the area, that bear from yesterday ambush us.

"Hey it's you guys again!" It yelled at us."What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah, Narukami. I forgot to tell you," he said. "This guy's name is Kuma." So it even has a name.

"Hello there Kuma," I said.

"Oh, it's sensei!" He said to me.

"Sensei?"

"Yeah, this guy keep calling you sensei since you beat up those monster." Ah well, I guess he can call me anything he likes.

"Anyway, Kuma. Could you give me and Hanamura those glassed you gave yesterday?" I asked.

"Oh of course! Here, take this." He gave me the same glasses I used yesterday while giving an orange framed glasses for Hanamura.

"What's these for?" Hanamura asked. I suggested, "Try using it."

"Woah! It's like there was no fog at all!" He seems surprised, like I did yesterday.

"Oh yeah Kuma, yesterday you said you could tell that someone's been throwing people in here before the fog lift?" Hanamura asked.

"Yeah, the nose knows!" He answered confidently. "I know that if it's foggy on your side, the fog lifts here."

"Now that you mention it, I do recall it was foggy when both Yamano-san and Konishi-senpai found dead," I said.

"Did that happen recently Kumakichi?" Hanamura asked.

"Hmmm... Yeah, a little after I sent you back home," He thinks really hard to remember. "In fact I saw her wandering around for a while here."

"Her?! Is this the girl you're talking about?" Hanamura then pull out his cell phone and show Kuma an image on Konishi-senpai.

"Hmmmhhh... I'm not telling!" He resufed.

"What do you say now you stupid bear?!" Seeing Hanamura ready to charge, Kuma immediately hide behind my back.

"Before I tell you anything, you have to promise me one thing," he begged.

"Hmm? What promise?" I'm curiously asked.

"Promise me you'll find who really did all this," Kuma said. "I just want to live here in peace."

"Yeah. Sure." Hanamura looked really surprised by my instant decision.

"No way!" Look like Hanamura disagree. "You're getting along with it?!"

"I feel bad for him Beside, it's not like we'll stop here anyway," I explained.

"Yeah." Hanamura agreed. "I guess you're right."

"Yey! As expected of sensei!" He said cheerfully.

"Now Kuma, could you show us where did you see that girl?" I asked.

Kuma then happily lead us to the place he saw a girl yesterday. Along the way, Hanamura asked me a question that I knew he would asked, "Hey Narukami. How did you fight those monsters?"

"That's called Persona. I could heard it speaks to me in my head, I explained. "I think it's a part of me. It said it was me, and I was it."

Well, I guess that all I could tell," I sounded unconvincing. "I don't really understand it myself."

"What's with that? That doesn't help at all!" Well, it's not like I was lying or anything. That's really all I know.

After walking for a while, we reached the place where Kuma said he saw Konishi-senpai. "This is it," Kuma said. "I saw her wandering in this street for a while, then entering this building."

As expected, it was the place where Hanamura and Satonaka thought it resembled Inaba Shopping District. The building where Konishi-senpai entered had "Konishi Liquor" sign in front of it. It seems it's Konishi-senpai's home. Hanamura's guess earlier was right after all. As we get closer to Konishi-senpai's home, Hanamura start acting strange.

"Hey Narukami," Hanamura asked. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I didn't hear anything.

"Shut the hell up!" His face showed me that he was really angry while holding his head with both of his hand. He then rush inside Konishi-senpai's home.

"Hey Hanamura! Don't go on your own!" I and Kuma immediately chased after him.

When we're already inside, Hanamura just staring at an empty liquor store.

"Is that her father's voice? Why can I hear this? Hey, is someone there?!" He then run around inside, as if looking for somebody. I don't understand what's going on. I couldn't hear anything.

After running around for quite a while, he begun to shout, "Konishi-senpai?!" He then just stopped, showing a really shocked face.

"Annoying? No! It can't be!" Hanamura's shouting. I don't understand what's happening. "There's no way she's like that!"

"Noooo!"

As he begin kneeling, something really bizzare happened. A really black fluid coming from entire Hanamura's body, forming something that looked really like him, from head to toe in front of him. It's just like I'm seeing two Hanamura. The only difference maybe just its eyes, it had a very creepy yellow eyes. It was just like me when I entered the TV in my room.

" _HAHAHA!"_ That something starting to laugh. Even its voice is really sounds like Hanamura's, just more eerie.

" _It's so sad. I feel sorry for myself."_

" _Actually, I'm the one who thinks everything's annoying!"_

" _Isn't that right? 'me'?_

Hanamura finally start to calm down. He looked really shocked when he saw that thing in front of him, "Who are you?"

" _I'm you."_

"Huh? Me?" He asked with a really confused face.

" _I know everything about you."_

" _Coming here for Konishi-senpai's sake? That's bullshit!"_

" _You just came because you thought it'll be fun!"_

" _What else is there to do in this shithole of a city?"_

"Th-That's not true." Hanamura's response seemed unconvincing. He looked away from that thing when he answered.

" _If all went well, maybe you could even be a hero."_

" _Your beloved senpai's death was just the perfect excuse."_

"Wh-Who are you?!" He start panicking.

" _I am Shadow. The true self."_

" _I am your Shadow."_

"Bullshit! I don't know you! You're not me!"

" _HAHAHA!"_

" _Now, come!"_

That shadow then catch Hanamura. The instant he catch him, they enveloped by pitch black darkness. A moment later, it explode, destroying the building. A giant monster emerged from that explosion. It must be at least 5 meters tall. It looked like a toad with green camouflage pattern. It had a very large creepy v-shaped smile, toad-like eye, large front limbs and humanoid form who had a shuriken for an eye and wearing very tight black outfit, yellow gloves, and a very long red scarf, not to mention its arms are very large.

" _HAHAHA"_

" _Finally I'm in control!"_

It suddenly attacked me with that big toad-like limbs. Kuma and I just barely managed to dodge that.

"Sensei! That's Yosuke's shadow!" Kuma shout at me.

I have to fight this thing and free Hanamura. I focused my mind. A card suddenly appeared in my hand. Just like yesterday, I hold it really hard and shout in my mind, _"Izanagi!"_. For the second time, I transform into this. With this form, I can fight that thing. "Kuma! Get away for now. It's dangerous here!" We then fought in the middle of this world's Shopping District. I tried charging with an attack of my large knife, intending to cut it in half from top to bottom, but it could easily jump to left side of me. Despite its large size, it's seemed it could moved very quick.

" _I'll crush everything that everything that bores me... Starting with you!"_

It then starting to crouch, as if charging its power. I took this chance to charge once more, but before I could reach it, the two large toad limbs stomp the ground, sending a very strong wind around it, blasting me away. I felt like it I have a weakness to this kind of attack.

Before I could managed to get control of myself, I realized it jumped toward me. It throw a punch with its humanoid arm, I could only managed to moved my body a little to the right. However that wasn't enough. That attack costed me my left arm. Though I could still felt it, my left art is really killing me.

" _HAHAHA!"_

" _That's all you got? Boring!"_

That monster ended up in some distance from me. How could I win against this thing? With only on attack it could blew away my arm.

"Sensei! Try talking to it!" He suggested. "Yosuke must inside be of that thing!"

Oh yeah. Kuma's right. I have to smack some sense into that annoying idiot. I decided to struck my knife to the ground, hoping it would gain me some speed.

"Yeah, you're right. You really are annoying." I said, as I charged in once more.

I watched its movement carefully, trying to predict which way it would dodge my attack. It would probably dodge to left side again, so I decided to sent a kick from top to bottom with my right foot. As I expected, it easily dodge my attack to the left. But I keep kicking to the ground, using it as a foothold, I jump myself toward it.

"But who cares!" I shouted as I landed a punch on its humanoid head with my right hand, sending it flying for at least 10 meters.

"What matters is that you really loved Konishi-senpai didn't you?"

After hearing what I said, that thing begun to fade. But damn! My left is still killing me.

This is my chance! I focused my mind, and shoout, _"Zionga!"_.

A big thunder strike down the shadow. Leaving it electrocuted. It looked like it can't move for a while.

I took this opportunity to land another attack. I took my knife on the way and cut it in half, from top to bottom. That monster part begun to deteriorate into very tiny pitch black pieces, just like the shadow from yesterday when I destroyed it, leaving Hanamura and his shadow on the ground.

I feel relieved seeing Hanamura is freed from that thing. I kneel on the ground, and thought, "I've done enough". A moment latter, Izanagi scattered, leaving me kneeling on the ground and I didn't really felt very tired like yesterday. Fortunately, my left arm is still there, but it's really killing me. Kuma and I immediately rushed into Hanamura.

"Hey Hanamura," I said. "Wake up you annoying idiot."

"Ahhh... You're right. I really am annoying, aren't I? Haha..." He laugh it off with a really low voice.

"All it said earlier is true you know. I really find anything is annoying," he said. "Especially this boring city."

"But I didn't want to be alone. So I played along and changed the way I acted around people around me," he explained. "Even though I knew they didn't really like me and I didn't really like them either."

"At some point, I even find myself really annoying," he added. "I was so ashamed I didn't want to admit it."

"But I really did love Konishi-senpai," he said as he began to cry. Hanamura tried to stood up, so I help him with my shoulder, "That thing is part of me huh? I guess it's true."

Hanamura let go of my shoulder, walking slowly toward his shadow. It still lying on the ground. He helped it stood up and hugged it while whispering, "You're me, and I'm you." I could see the shadow put a little smile before it changed into a card in front of Hanamura. As the card shattered, we could see the image of floating giant similar to the monster I fought earlier. It has toad-like eye on top of his head, a long red scaft around its neck, a big creepy v-shaped smile on its chest, two shuriken as its eye, and one shuriken attached to each hand while wearing mainly white outfit with green camouflage pattern on the each edge of its limbs, thight top, and 70s disco long pants. This image dissapear after a moment.

As soon as the image dissapear, Hanamura fall unconscious. I take him on my back. "Kuma, let's go back." Before long, Hanamura woke up and insisted he could walk by himself, so I let him. Not long after I let him walk, he started talking to me.

"Hey, Narukami," he said. "Can I asked you for a favor?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can you keep a secret about my shadow from anyone?"

"Huh? Sure," I confused. "But why?"

"It'll be lame if anyone knows about it. Haha..." He laugh it off.

"Don't worry Yosuke," Kuma said. "You're already lame."

"Damn you stupid bear! If only I'm not this tired..."

"Oh yeah. I have to mention, it's not good for human to stay her for a long time," Kuma explain. "You'll get tired quickly."

"Hey Kuma. What happened if someone get thrown alone here?" Hanamura asked. "Will they shadow appear and merge with the original like what happened to me earlier?"

"Yeah. Shadow come from someone's negative emotion," Kuma explained. "Someone's shadow will appear faster if they are already filled by a lot of it."

"When the fog lift here," he added. "that Shadow will deteriorate into mindless shadows like the ones that sensei beated the other time while the original body dissapear."

"You're lucky sensei's here with you Yosuke."

"Yeah. Thanks dude!"

"So in other word even if someone did get thrown alone here, they'll be safe so long as we come to beat that shadow before the fog lifts here?" I asked to made sure.

"Emmm... I... think so?" He answered unconvincingly.

"What's with that answer?" Hanamura protested.

"Hey sensei, I got a question." He ignored Hanamura and asked something to me, "If shadow comes from human, where did I come from?"

"..." I can't think of any answer.

"I don't know. But I think you better find that out yourself," I said. "If it's anything I could help, I would."

"Okay. Thank you sensei."

After walking a bit more, we reach the starting point. Kuma then sent us home for the second time.

We manage to came back safely this time only to find Satonaka crying her eye out on the ground, still holding tightly on that rope. I look at the clock, it seems we only went in for about 30 minutes. But it still amazed me that no security guy come to send her away. This place really did got few attention.

"Oy Chie." Hanamura talked to calm her down. She stopped crying and looking at us.

"Ahhh! You guys came back!" She looked really happy and surprised to see us.

"What's wrong?" Hanamura asked. "Calm down for now, okay?"

She immediately throw the rope to Hanamura. "What's wrong?! The rope got cut out!"

"I don't know what to do! You guys sucks! Waaaaaa!" She continue talking and crying.

"Okay... Okay... Sorry Chie."

"Me too." I too feel bad for her.

"Ahhh I know. How about I treat you to a beefsteak?" Satonaka suddenly stopped crying.

"Ten beefsteaks," she said.

"Huuhhh?"

"Ten beefsteaks!" She scream facing Hanamura with her glooming crying eyes.

"Okay okay. Ten beefsteaks," Hanamura said. "I get it. So forgive us okay?"

"Ehhmmm... I'll forgive you." She said it as she swept away her tears with her hands.

We then went to Junes Food Court to get Satonaka one of her ten serving of beefsteak Hanamura promised her. It's still raining, so we decided to wait for a while. Satonaka asked what happened inside the TV so I told her everything beside Hanamura's shadow. I promised him after all.

While Satonaka went to the bathroom. Hanamura begun talking to me.

"Hey Narukami. We'll catch the culprit right?" He asked me with a very serious face.

"Yeah. I did make promise to Kuma after all." I answered.

"Haha... That you did. Then I'll counting on you from now on." He said it as he offered his hand to me for a handshake.

"Yeah. I'll be counting on you too, Hanamura." And so I shook his hand.

"Haha... You can call me Yosuke if you like."

"Okay then. I'll be counting on you, Yosuke."

Not long after, Satonaka came back. It looked like the rain will not let up anytime soon, so we decided to go home. I could tell Hanamura's still feeling very tired. So I asked Satonaka to get him home, just in case. She refused at first, but eventually agreed after she saw Yosuke really did seems very tired.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Persona's ability list:

 _Izanagi_ : Mazio, Zionga, Rakukaja, Tarukaja, Rakunda, Raimeizan

Also I wanna talk about the form of Yosuke's shadow (the monster) and his Persona, Jiraiya. According to wiki, "Jiraiya" is "a character from Japanese folklore. He is a ninja who uses shapeshifting magic to morph into a gigantic toad." Okay, based on that, it make sense that the form of the monster and Jiraiya took form of disco ninja frog. However what I don't understand is, what the connection between "disco ninja frog" and his biggest insecurity, which are boredom and loneliness. All other main character's shadow (the monster) and Persona is really symbolic to their insecurity. Anyone?


	6. 06 Shadow Chie (Yosuke)

**Chapter** **6** **:** **Shadow Chie**

 **(Hanamura Yosuke)**

* * *

 _15th April 2011. Friday. Midnight._

It's still raining outside even though it's almost midnight. Honestly I feel really tired and want to sleep really bad, but there's a chance the Midnight Channel will be on again tonight so I've been drunk three cups of espresso so far. So I just have to do my best to stay awake for a little bit more.

It's already a minute before midnight, so I turned off my TV in my room and stared at it for a whole minute. It suddenly turned on! As I expected, the Midnight Channel's on again tonight. It's showing blurry image of a long black-haired girl wearing a pink kimono running toward a big castle. And that's it. My TV once again turned into a regular TV.

I wondered who it was. Ahhh! I can't think clearly now that there's this shadow inside me. I can tell he was so excited when I was watching the Midnight Channel earlier. He kept telling me, _"Oh, it'll be interesting! I'm so excited!"_ Well, I know it because he _is_ a part of me. But now's not the time idiot! Other people's life in danger! Now that we know someone that appeared in Midnight Channel might be trapped and ended up died in the TV world, I have to figure out who that person might be.

A long black-haired girl wearing a pink kimono. A long black-haired girl, wearing a pink kimono.

Ahhh! It might be Amagi. I remember her getting interviewed on last night local news because of her family inn getting more famous lately. She even wear a pink kimono then. I needed to call Chie. If anyone could recognized Amagi, even in that blurry image, it had to be her.

*tuuuut*

*tuuuut*

*tuuuut*

Come on pick up you idiot! Ah! She finally picked up her phone.

"Yosuke?"

"Hello Chie?" I asked. "You saw the Midnight Channel right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Who do you think it is?" I said.

"I think it's Yukiko," she answered. "I've been calling her since the Midnight Channel's ended, but she hasn't picked up her phone. She also hasn't replied to my texts since this afternoon. So now I'm preparing to go to her home right now."

"Are you crazy?" I yelled at the phone. "It's midnight!"

"But... But she might ended up in that world," she sounded really worried.

"Or she's just tired for working all day and sleeping right now," I tried to convince her not to do something stupid. "She DID skip school because she was helping at her inn yesterday right? So you'll just disturb her resting if you come to her home right now."

"I-I guess you're right," she said.

"So just go to sleep for now," I said. "Amagi will come to school tommorow for sure."

"Yeah," she said. "Later."

She hang up. I'm glad I called her first. Otherwise she'll just do something stupid once again. Now I need to call Yuu.

"Hello?"

"Yuu, you saw the Midnight Channel right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I called Chie earlier," I said. "She thought it was Amagi who showed up in the Midnight Channel."

"If she thinks that was Yukiko," I said. "I think she must be right."

"Yeah. I think so," he agreed. "I also saw her in her pink kimono took shelter in Samegawa Flood Plain on my way home earlier. I also got to had a little chat with her. It seemed she was really busy helping her parents running the inn."

"Anyways Amagi better go to school tommorow, otherwise I won't be able to stop Chie from doing something stupid," I said.

"Oh yeah, about the thing you said about Persona when we were in the TV world," I said. "Now I think I can understand what you said. That other me keep talking to me from time to time even until now."

"I think when we go back to the TV world, I'd be able to help you in battle."

"Good," he said calmly. "I'll be counting on you."

"See you tommorow." I said it and the hang up.

Then I hang up. Now that the tension's lifted a little. I can finally go to sleep. I just hope I don't wake up too late tommorow.

 _16th April 2011. Saturday. Early Morning._

Crap. Those three cups of espresso backfired. I can't get any sleep last night. It's already morning. I've got no choice but go to school. I really do hope Amagi will show up today.

As I arrived in my classroom, I didn't see Amagi. This is bad. If she did come to school, she usually arrive to the classroom before me. Not so long after I arrived, Chie come running to the class. She looked around the class for a moment with a really worried face, seeing she's not here, she asked me. "Had Yukiko come?"

"No," Yuu answered. "Unfortunately she hadn't."

"Crap! What should I do?" Looks like she's panicking.

"You should calm down," I said.

Chie then pulled out her cell phone. I'm guessing she tried called Amagi again. "She didn't picked up her phone!" She then rushed outside.

"Hey where are you going?" I shouted at her. "The bell's about to ring!"

"I'm going to drop by her house," she said nonchalantly.

I let out a sigh. This is what I'm talking about. It's not that I'm not worried about Amagi. But at times like this, we need to calm down. Otherwise, we can't think straight. If we can't think straight, we won't be able to save anyone. Suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yukiko!" As I heard Chie said her name, I feel really relieved. I can see Yuu feel the same way.

"Thank God! You're there!"

"Yeah, yeah! Okay."

"Oh, it's nothing. I'll text you later."

She then hang up.

"So what's going on?" I asked.

"She's been very busy cause a big group came in without reservations," she answered. I'm glad to see she finally came back to her cheery self.

"See? I told you she's fine." I said proudly.

"But if it wasn't Amagi, who was in the Midnight Channel?" I asked.

"Who knows." Yuu answered. "We better ask Kuma later if there was someone get thrown there."

"Yeah." Chie and I agreed.

And so the bell rang and we begin our usual school day, which is rather boring.

* * *

 _16th April 2011. Saturday. After school._

School's finally over for today. I ended up sleeping almost all the time. Who can blame me? I didn't get any sleep last night. We have decided earlier that we'd go to Junes' electronic store together to ask Kuma whether there's someone is in there or not. We met Ichijou and Nagase from sports club on the first floor of the classroom building. They ask Yuu to join their club. Being transfer student in this small school sure is busy. You suddenly became popular, especially when you came from Tokyo. The same thing happened to me half a year ago.

We finally arrive at Junes' electronic store. I'm surprised to see there's quite a lot people here. Ah... I remember, there's a limited one-day discount in this section. Because of this it seemed we can get into the TV world.

"It's really crowded today huh?" Chie said.

"Can't be help," I said. "There's a discount after all."

"Hey Yuu, try sticking your hand in and see if Kuma was on the other side." Both Chie and I tried to cover Yuu's hand that's going to stick inside a TV as best as we can so that other people can't see it. After we think it's safe, Yuu stick his right hand in. Not long after, Yuu suddenly pulled his right hand out.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked.

"Something bit me," Yuu answered.

"It left a bit mark!" Chie surprised. "Are you okay?"

"It's making me cry." He said with straight face. It amazed me that he can pull a joke like that.

"No, it's not!"

That must be that Kuma, I wonder how he bit him. He basically just a hollow stuff animal, if that even make sense.

"Hey Kumakichi. You're there right?" I asked. "Do you feel someone in there?"

"Who's 'someone'?" Kuma said. "I'm a lonely little bear like always."

"Sure no one's there?!" I asked again.

"I'm not lying!" He insisted. "The nose knows!"

"Someone showed up on the Midnight Channel last night even though no one's there," I said. "What's up with that?"

"How should I know?!"

"It supposed to rain tonight as well," Yuu calmly said. "Let's check it out again."

Even though it's strange that no one's inside the TV, I felt a bit relieved. Anyway we decided to go straight home and watch the Midnight Channel again tonight. I won't drink any espresso tonight, or maybe just one cup is fine.

 _16th April 2011. Saturday. Midnight._

As expected, it's still raining even though it's almost midnight. I hope nothing bad will happen this time. It could be annoying if it's almost always raining like these past few days. I miss my regular sleep.

It was already a minute before midnight, so I turned off my TV in my room and stared at it for a whole minute yet again. It suddenly turned on! I'm really shocked to see what's on the Midnight Channel this time. I think my jaw kept open for the entire show.

It showed _the_ Amagi Yukiko in front of a very big castle, similar to the one I saw yesterday. This time, strangely the image is as clear as crystal. She looked like the presenter of a 3rd rate reality show for some unknown TV channel, with her holding a mic and anything. This is definitely no _the_ Amagi Yukiko I've known for a half year. I can't even imagine that Amagi can be this cheerful.

"Good evening! Today I'm gonna score myself a hot stud!"

"Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax: Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!'"

"And I came prepared."

"My lacy unmentionables are ready to go! Just like my heart!"

"I'm out to catch a whole harem of only the best! Well, here I go!"

She then run cheerfuly inside the castle.

I went blank for a moment there. I still can't believe what I just saw. When my mind is restored, I just realized. Chie might really do something stupid right now so I decided to call her.

*tuuuut*

*tuuuut*

*tuuuut*

Crap! I've already called her three times, yet she still doesn't answer my call. I bet she just rushed in to Amagi's home without think and left her cell phone after when she had watched the Midnight Channel. What was she thinking anyway? Doesn't she realize she's a girl? It'll be really dangerous for a girl to go out at this hour, especially when serial killer's still on the loose. We don't need one more person to be worried about. Can't be helped. I decided to go there as well with my bike. Before that I need to search for Amagi Inn's address in the net for a moment.

Got it. Chie's home way closer to Amagi's home than my home is, but I think I can catch up with my bike. I rush in immediately, ignoring the fact that I might woken up my family.

On the way there, while I'm still riding my bike, I decided to call Yuu.

"Hey did you see the Midnight Channel?" I asked.

"I wish I'd taped it," He said calmly.

"Quit joking!" I yelled. Damn Yuu. Still able to make a joke in this kind of situation.

"I'm on the way to Amagi's home right now because Chie might go there as well," I said. "Anyway tommorow's Sunday. So let's meet up at Junes first thing in the morning!"

And so I hang up and moved my legs as fast as I can. When I arrive in Amagi's home, I see Chie just standing there, completely stiff and soaking wet. As I get closer just by walking and dragging my bike, I can see there's tears falling down from her eyes.

"Hey Chie. What's wrong?" Though I might already know what's wrong. I just asked to tried to calm her down. She looked at me then run and punch me in the face. However this punch is maybe her weakest punch she ever threw at me. Well, it's only natural since I bet she just run here from home at full speed. "What's wrong?! Everything's wrong!" She screamed at my face that time. The next moment, all of the sudden she's leaning herself against me with both of her hand in my chest, wiping her tears.

"Yukiko's been missing since this afternoon," her voice is really low. "Yosuke... What should I do?" I was very surprise to see this side of her. I guess she's still a girl after all. I could only pat her head in response.

"Don't worry. We'll find her," I said. "I'll make sure we find her."

"So for now, let's just go home and rest," I added. "We need to prepare ourselves."

"I already told Yuu to meet up first thing in the morning tommorow in Junes so you don't need to worry about anything else beside saving Amagi."

She nodded at my proposal and decided to go home.

After sending her home, I rode my bike to go home, thinking, "We'll definitely save Amagi!"

* * *

 _17th April 2011. Sunday. Morning._

This is Sunday morning, when most of people spend this time for relax and rest. But not for me, Chie, and Yuu. Amagi might ended up trapped in TV world right now. I wait for Chie and Yuu in front of Junes' electronic store since it's start opening. Not long after, I saw Yuu from afar. He's wearing his s black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants, matching with his pale skin, short bowl-shaped gray hair and eyes. All we gotta do is wait for Chie. She's been late for over 30 minutes and I've been calling her more than five times but she didn't answer any of them. I didn't expect this to happened. Where could she go beside this place in this situation? I think about this really hard.

Ah! She might went to police station. Considering what state she's in, I bet she can't just stay still and wait. She might go there to ask about Amagi.

"Hey Yosuke," He said. "Let's go to police station."

"Yeah." I'm surprised to see we had the same thought. We then decided to go to Inaba police station as fast as we can.

When we reached the police station, a young adult, with unkempt black hair, and gray eyes called Yuu. He was wearing a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt, a crooked red tie, and brown field shoes.

"Hey! You must be Yuu Narukami!"

"Yes?" Yuu seemed as confused as I am.

"Ah... Sorry. My name is Adachi Tohru," he said. "Your uncle's slave. Haha..."

"He mention you quite often during works, being a nice kid and all," he added. "So what brought you here? Need me to get your uncle?"

"Actually Adachi-san, did you see a short girl with light brown and bowl-shaped hair coming here earlier?" Yuu asked.

"Ah! She just came her earlier," he said. "About 5 minutes ago."

"She threw quite a tantrum for a little kid so we need to get her out," he added. "Probably my fault though. Hehe..."

"How so?" Yuu asked once again.

"She came here to asked about Amagi Yukiko, daughter of the owner of Amagi Inn who's gone missing," Adachi-san answered. "Her family actually has asked us to help search for her but we can't do anything if the person has not been missing for at least 24 hours."

"Since she seemed to be her friend, I asked her about the possibility of her being the murderer of Yamano-san since she was staying at Amagi Inn before her dissapearence and she's not exactly the nicest guest." Well, that is your fault after all.

"A moment later, she threw a tantrum and we need to forced her to leave."

"I see," Yuu said. "Thanks Adachi-san."

"Ooops, I said too much again," he said as he closed his mouth with his hand. "Please forget what I said okay. Bye." He then ran off inside the office. What a strange police officer.

We then decided to went back to Junes. Chie will most likely already there waiting for us.

When we get to Junes' electronic store, to our surprise, she wasn't there. We decided to wait for another 10 minutes.

10 minutes has passed. She's still no where to be seen. I've become very worried. Suddenly Yuu start to talk, "Let's go inside the TV."

"She might go there without thinking," he added.

Oh right! I can totally see that happening. Why I didn't think about this earlier?! I agreed. A moment later, we entered the TV. Good thing the discount only last one day so the place is almost as empty as usual.

Once we're inside, we just realized. We too enter the TV without much thinking ourselves. If Chie really did come here before us, Kuma must be with her. Without him, we don't know where the castle where Amagi went last night. Because the situation is worse that we expected, we decided to looked for Kuma. When we were about to leave the area, I saw Kuma's running toward us.

"Senseiii!" He sreaming and running frantically.

"Hey Kumakichi, Chie was with you right?" I asked.

"Yeah. She suddenly came and forced me to took her to where Yukiko is," he answered. "I already told her to wait for you guys, but she won't listen."

"I took her there," he added. "She was rushing to get to the castle, so I followed her."

"She's doing great job evading shadows that came at her along the way, but when we reached the second floor, there's someone who looked like her,"he said. "It managed to absorbed Chie-chan and turn into a monster, just like what happened to Yosuke the other day So I ran to look for you guys."

"This is bad," Yuu said. "We need to hurry."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Kumakichi, show us the way!"

We then run as fast as we can to reach Yukiko's castle. Now that I see it up close with my own eyes, this is bigger that I expected. Along the way, my other self kept getting louder and louder, saying, _"Is it my time yet? Come on bring on the action!"_

Yuu finally transform into his 4 meter tall floating Persona by shouting "Izanagi!". That must be his Persona's name.

As I watch him transform, I can heard my other self shouting in my mind, _"Jiraiya!"_

Suddenly there's a card in my hand with number 1 in roman writing in lower middle part. I grabbed it, then it scatted, emitting a very bright light. Next thing I know, I also transform to the form I barely saw when my shadow returned to me.

We then, as Persona rushed in to the castle. I took Kuma and hold him with my left hand. When we were inside, there are quite a number of shadows with multiple forms, beside the one we encountered the first time. However this is not the time for fighting this shadows, Chie's in danger.

We need to hurry.

Apparently I can easily move passed and leave these shadow behind, but Yuu's Persona can't. I need to help him. With that thought focused in my mind, I can heard my other self shouting, _"Sukukaja!"_

Suddenly Izanagi had a thin green aura surrounding him. He then can catch up with my movement.

We both, along with Kuma in my hand leaving behind any shadows that's in our way and reached the second floor where the monster that Kuma talked about earlier just stay there, as if it was waiting for us. It was totally looked a dominatrix I saw in some magazine a while ago. It was sitting on top of three something-that-looked-like-highschool-girl with chain collar attached to each of its neck while wearing only wearing yellow bikini, long to the knee pointed-heeled boots, an arm-long sleeves, and long pointed mask with a smile smiley on top of it. It was also had a very long black hair while holding a red whip on its left hand and the chain collar on the right hand. It was quite big, the main body alone might be 5 meters tall, adding the three students, it standing at least 7 meters.

" _Well, what's this?"_

" _Coming here just to get destroyed?"_

" _Here! Have a little pain!"_

It said it while attacking us with its red whip. We managed to dodge it, I moved to the left side while Yuu to the right.

I put some distance with it to put down Kuma while Yuu's trying to charged ahead, attacking it with his big knife, drawing its attention.

"Back away for now Kuma. It'll be dangerous around here."

"Yeah. But Yosuke, try talking to Chie-chan."

"She might listen just like you did."

"Okay, I'll try."

It seems direct charging attack won't be works. I can see it can keep blocking Izanagi's knife attack with its hair that's turning into some kind of blade, even with my Sukukaja to support him. It looks like Yuu notice this as well so he backed off. As he backed off, I tried throwing my two shuriken from my hand. As I expected, it also can blocked them, returning my shiriken to me. Suddenly a big thunder-strike hit it. It was Yuu!

" _Ahhh... That was a quite nice pain. Let me return it to you!"_

It then attacked me with its whip. I was late to react, thinking Yuu's attack will definitely works. It successfully bounded me with its whip. Seeing this, Yuu's immediately charging toward me to cut the whip with his knife, but that made him careless. The shadow attack Yuu with 3 of its hair attack, Yuu managed to dodge 2 of them, the other one hit him and costing him his right arm, forcing him to let go of his knife.

" _HAHAHA! Kneel before me!"_

A moment later, suddenly there's a strong electricity in the the whip that's bounding me. The whip finally let go of me but I can't move, I was kneeling on the ground. It seemed I got a weakness against this kind of attack.

"Satonaka! Are you there?" I scream at the shadow/

" _Ahhh! Yes!"_

" _I am Satonaka Chie."_

" _I'm so pathetic I can't do anything on my own, but that perfect Yukiko depends on me."_

" _Without me around, she can't do anything. I'm better than her!"_

" _Don't you guys worried, I'll be sure to take care of that perfect Yukiko. As my footstool, that is!"_

" _I'm the best, got it? I'll always stand at the TOP!"_

" _HAHAHA!"_

So there's a part of her that's been thinking about all this huh. Well, I do have something like that as well. We can deal about that later, first we need to beat this thing and make that reckless idiot realized what's truly important.

How do I beat this thing?

" _Make those students under her fly away!"_

" _It's gonna be quite a show!"_

" _Haha!"_

I hate to agree with my shadow, but that does sound good. It attack both Yuu and I with one hair attack each. I see Yuu manage to barely dodge it. It seeme the effect of my Sukukaja ran out. As for me, I also managed to dodge that attack because the effect of that electrified whip ran out and I can move normaly. As I dodge, I throw my two shuriken to its face. When its hair almost hit my shuriken to block it, I bend them so they flew under her and keep spinning. As they keep spinning even faster, my other self shout inside my head, _"Garula!"_

Both my shuriken produced a big gale, blasting away those 3 students along with the shadow that had been sitting on top of them.

This is our chance!

"Yuu!"

As if he understand my intention, he charged in.

Those hair of its still troublesome, it can still counter us even in mid-air. So I gave Yuu Sukukaja once more before I join charging with him. But before I realized it, there's a thin red aura surrounding me, I guess this is also Izanagi's ability, similar to Sukukaja. It seemed this red aura giving me a boost of power. All set and I go charging into it from its left side while Yuu move from the right. As expected, in mid-air the hair attack's movement is a little bit slower so we can easily dodge them to get closer to Chie's shadow.

"So what if you're pathetic?!" I shout it while we get closer to it. Both Yuu and I managed to landed a punch in its face from opposite direction at the same time while shouting, "You're still Amagi's precious friend!"

The shadow fall to the ground, knocked down.

Another chance!

I summon my shuriken back and throw it to cut both of its hands while Yuu charging in again, stomping his right bladed foot to its face. Ripping its mask, revealing a face that looked a lot like Amagi's. I'm really shocked to see it. We are only able to see its face for a moment because before we knew it, all part of the shadow deteriorate into very tiny pitch black pieces. Leaving both Chie and her shadow on the ground.

I'm glad it's already over. I immediately landed and both Yuu and my Persona's body scattered. We run toward Chie. She seems to be in pain and very tired as well.

"Oy Chie! Wake up!" I shout as I tried to wake her up.

"Yukiko!" That's the first thing she said after woken up.

She tried her best trying to stood up. She rejected my helped to stood up as she walked limply toward her shadow lying on the ground. She finally fell beside her shadow. Both of them facing each other.

"Sorry, me."

"I'm sorry for pretending you're never existed."

"You're the part I couldn't forgive."

"But you're still exist. Becasue you _are_ me after all."

"And I _am_ you."

Chie said all these with a really low voice. I can see the shadow smiling a little before it dissapear and turning into Persona for a moment then came back to Chie's body.

Chie's Persona's really suit her. She was very muscular and had a long black hair, just like Amagi while wearing a very tight yellow outfit like Bruce Lee, a really long and pointy helmet with kiss mark on its mouth part, an white armor around her waist, and a long white shoes with black laces. It's also wielding a yellow double-edged spear.

We then rushed into her. I see her face is really red. I try touching her forehead with my hand, it's really hot. It looks like she have a fever, and a high one at that. It's understandable though, she must be under a lot of stress because of Amagi lately, plus she was running in the rain at midningt last night and I bet she couldn't sleep at all after that. We can't continue like this.

"Let's call it a day," Yuu said something I wanted to say.

"Yeah." It's amazing how he can understood my thought. It seems Yuu's arm is in a lot of pain because his Persona's arm got his arm severed in the last battle. So I have to be the one carried the unconscious Chie once again. Damn, her body is really hot.

"Let's go back," Yuu said.

On the way back, I tried to talked to Yuu.

"Hey Yuu. For long do you think Amagi is safe in this side?" I asked.

"The dense fog usually appears after rains," he answered. "However it's been sunny lately. I don't think it's going to rain anytime soon.

"But just in case," he added. "We should check the weather forecast for at least a week from now."

"Yeah. You're right." I agreed with him.

"Beside the shadow and the fog," he said. "There's one more thing we should be aware of."

"What's that?" I asked. I honestly didn't have any idea about it.

"Food and drink," he answer calmly.

"Oh yeah. You're right," I said. "I didn't even think about it since my head is full of those shadows."

"We should came back and successfully save Amagi within 3 days to a week, at most," he said.

"Yeah. We should be more prepared the next time we come back."

I gotta say, he's amazing. The thought about food and drink didn't even cross my mind. I'm already felt satisfied and relieved when Kuma said Amagi will safe until the fog cleared on this side. I think he'll do well if he act as our leader. So asked him.

"Hey Yuu. Would you mind being our leader?" I asked.

"Huh? Why?" He looked confused.

"You were the first to get this power and you're way better in a fight that either of us," I explained. "And more importantly, I see you're not easily affected by your emotion. So you can think clearly whatever the situation."

"I think it's best for all of us if you set the pace of the investigation," I added. "Beside this girl right here wouldn't let me become the leader and I think she'd be more comfortable with you calling the shots than me."

"I'm cool playing second banana," I said. "So how about it?"

"Okay, leave it to me," he said. "But I'll be counting on you too."

"Got it!"

"I'm with Yosuke too," Kuma suddenly joining in.

"Nobody asked you, you stupid bear!"

Finally we reach our starting point. Before we get back to our world, Kuma asked me to give a yellow-framed glassess for Chie when she woke up.

* * *

 _17th April 2011. Sunday. Evening._

And so we back to our world. Yuu said he want to get some rest and he's worried about her cousin Nanako who he left alone all day, so he come home immediately. As for me, it doesn't look like Chie will wake up soon with this high fever, so I decided to take her to her home. I just hope she can listen to reason when she woke up and doesn't insist on saving Yukiko without any thought.

When I arrived at Chie's house, her family seemed really grateful to me. After I put her on her bed, I inteded to go straight home and take a long rest. However her family didn't let me and I ended up having dinner in this house for a second time within a week.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Persona's ability list:

 _Izanagi_ : Mazio, Zionga, Rakukaja, Tarukaja, Rakunda, Raimeizan

 _Jiraiya_ : Magarula, Garudyne, Masukukaja, Tentarafoo, Jinpugeki


	7. 07 Marie (Yuu)

**Chapter 7: Marie**

 **(Narukami Yuu)**

* * *

 _18th April 2011. Monday. Early Morning._

On the way to the school, I saw Yosuke in front of me. I worry about Satonaka so I run a little and called for him, "Hey Yosuke."

"Oh, Yuu." He said. "Good Morning."

"How's Satonaka?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her, I heard from her mother she got a 40 degree C fever," he answered. "It looks like she won't be up and running for at least two days."

"I think we should wait for her to recover before we go inside the TV," I suggested.

"Yeah," he seems agreed. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Anyway Yosuke. Please use this opportunity to rest and relax," I said. "We need to be real prepared when we go there next time."

"Roger that, Leader!" He said while giving me a salute. What is he thinking.

"Oh Leader, one more thing," he said. "Could you make another notes for Amagi?"

"I'll make one for Chie since her handwriting sucks just like me, she won't protest when I gave her my notes," he added. "I couldn't say the same for Amagi though."

"Got that."

Leader, huh? I'll do best to meet my friends' expectation.

And so our usual school day in the first of the week begun.

* * *

 _18th April 2011. Monday. After School._

School's finally offer. It looks like Yosuke will be staying for a while to make a copy of notes for Satonaka. Since I see he was never one to takes notes during our study in class, I could understand that it'll take time to make those notes. So I bid my farewell to him for today.

Rest and relax, huh?

Even though I'm the one who said it, I don't really know what I should do. Maybe joining a club? I heard from Ichijou and Nagase that sports club's activity is tomorrow, maybe I should join one of them.

When I walked to the front gate, there's a crowd of student. I didn't know what's going on, but it turned out that the center of the crowd was Marie from the Velvet Room. Well, with that kind of outfit, she sure will attract a lot of attention.

"Ah! It's true!" She said it while walking toward me. I could feel all of the other students who was gather staring at us.

"What are you doing here Marie?" I asked while still confused.

"The Nose said you would be here, so I came here," she said as if it was something normal. "It was really boring staying in that car all the time. It's not like I came to see you or anything!"

"All right then, wanna go somewhere?" I asked. She nodded and then we walked away from school.

Margaret did asked me take her outside to this world. But I didn't imagine it would turned out this way. Now I wonder where I should take her. Ah... I remember Satonaka said there's a hill where you can look all part of Inaba from there. I guess I'll take her there. I believe she said I could go there by taking a bus. So Marie and I go to Shopping District to wait for a bus. As we reach the Shopping District, I'm surprised to saw a blue door near the bus stop. It was really similar to the door to the Velvet Room that's in the TV world. I had my doubt, so I asked Marie.

"Hey Marie," I said. "Did you came out from that door?"

"Yeah. Where else could it be?" She answered. So I was right.

When I look at the schedule of the bus, it looks like there's still about 30 minutes before the next bus come. So we decide to take a little walk in the Shopping District.

"Souzai Daigaku Special: Steak Skewer" She read one of the shop's name out loud.

"Are you hungry Marie?" I asked.

"Hungry?" She put a real confuse face. I wondered if she even understand what it means to get hungry, since she is a resident of that bizzare Velvet Room after all.

"What me to buy you one?" I asked.

"You will?" She said, "...That's awesome. You're awesome!"

And so we ate in the chair in front of the shop.

"So how was it?" I'm honestly curious about what she thinks about the steak.

"It's really weird. It's tough, hard to bite into, and it got cold whole I was still eating it," she said. This doesn't look good. "It was great!" Ah I didn't see that coming. But still, I'm glad she liked it.

Before I could say anything, Yosuke passed by.

"Hey Yuu!" He said hi to me. "Up for some steak huh?"

"Oh, who's this? She's cute," she said while looking at Marie. "Hey what's going on here? Who's this?"

"Ah, so this is how you 'rest and relax' huh?" Looked like Yosuke got the wrong idea.

"She's my friend," I answered.

"Friend? I guess..." Marie nerveously said.

"Ahhh, I see. A 'friend' huh? Nice." Looked like Yosuke _still_ got the wrong idea.

"Oh yeah. I'm Hanamura Yosuke. I his friend as well," He said to Marie. "But probably different than you."

"You mean you're close?" She asked.

"Well, you could say that," Yosuke said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Um... Marie." Looks like she's still nerveous.

"So Marie-chan is it?"

"Anyway Yosuke. What're you doing here?"

"Oh yeah. I want to order a take-away beefsteak from here for Chie," He said. "Junes' beefsteak is great and all, but nothing beats the original. I planned to go to her house from here to checked her up."

"Oba-san, one take-away beefsteak please," he said to the shop keeper.

"Hey, why's it called 'steak' anyway?" Marie suddenly asked while still eating. "Is it short for something?"

"It's short for 'Steaaaaaaaaaak'" I answered.

"That's stupid. Might as well call it 'ake'," She said. "Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do."

"Hey! Don't tell her lies!" Yosuke's yelling at me. "She's believing it!"

"That was a lie?!" She looks honestly confused.

"Danna, your take-away is ready." The shop keeper gave Yosuke his order.

"Thanks Oba-san," he said as he took his order. "Well, I better get going now. I don't want to stay out too late or I'll be offered dinner again."

"See ya! Have a good time!" She said as he's waving his hand at us and running.

"We should go as well," I suggest.

"Where?" Marie asked.

"You'll see." I answered.

Marie and I then take the bus to a hill where you can look all part of Inaba. It took about 20 minutes ride, but we finally arrived. Both Marie and I saw Inaba from that hill, side by side. As I see all the Inaba from that hill, I felt somehow relaxed. I wondered how she felt.

"It's so spacious. So this is outside... Your world," Marie looks honestly amazed by this scenary. "I wonder why, but i feels so nostalgic."

"It's nice."

As she take a deep breath, I could see a big smile on her face. That big smile only last for a moment. She then facing towarded me.

"Hey Yuu," she called. "You didn't have to force yourself to bring me here you know."

"I'm not forcing myself," I said. "I'm doing this to thank you."

"For what?" She looks really confused.

"The photo. You picked it up for me in front of the station remember?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"You don't remember?" I asked once again. She didn't answer me, instead, she turned her face.

Ah I just remembered something I wanted to asked her.

"By any chance, were you inside the TV?" I asked.

"I don't remember anything," she said. "About myself or anything."

"Before I knew it, I was in that room with nothing to do," she added. "And then that blue lady told me to stay there."

"Even the name 'Marie' was something she gave me," she explained. "Because it would be hard to live without a name right?"

"I see."

"It's not like it's a problem for me, so I could care less," Marie added.

We then kept silent for a while, looking at the vast and beautiful scenary before us.

" _Leaves of green fly away, Farewell to you, cloud of the sky"_

" _I fly as well, lost as the day, Farewell to you, moon of the night."_

That was the first of many Marie's poem that I will hear.

After she's done, she realized I was staring at her the whole time.

She suddenly panic and blushing.

"It's not what you think! That wasn't a poem or anything!" She's talking nervously and blushing. "I-It just happened to pop into my head! That's it, that's all it was!"

"That was really nice you know," I said.

"Would you mind not eavesdropping?" She then turn her head against me.

"ShutupIhateyouyoustupidjerk!"

We were back at silent for a while. But I don't mind. I kind of like this situation.

"It feels good to be outside," Marie suddenly said. "It so much better than in that room."

"It so cramped in there, and The Nose never talks," she added. "It's so suffocating."

"That must be tough for you," I said.

"I want to see more," she said. "I want to see all kinds of things."

"Then I'll show you around," I offered my help.

"You'd do that?" She asked. "Why would you do that for me? I don't get it."

"I can't?"

She take a while before finally said, "Okay. I'm taking your offer."

"But you better not showing me something boring," she added.

"I'll try," I said while smiling.

"I'm counting on you," Marie cheerfully said.

We're staring at all of Inaba for about another 30 minutes before I take her back to the Velvet Room. I wonder why, but this afternoon I feel really relaxed. It's as if all my fatique is drained. It seemed my "rest and relax" is succeed this time, thanks to Marie.


	8. 08 Shadow Yukiko (Chie)

**Chapter 8:** **Shadow Yukiko**

 **(Satonaka Chie)**

* * *

 _19th April 2011. Tuesday. After School._

Ah... My body still feels heavy, not to mention I feel so hot and cold at the same time, and I still cough every now and then. There's a pad in my forehead. It feels so good, I guess my mom put it on when I'm still asleep. Now that I think about it, how did I ended up in my room anyway? Last thing I remember about when I was in the TV world is when I confronted my other self, now I can hear her voice in my head every now and then. I guess I'll asked my mom about it when she comes. If I fell unconscious in the TV world, I guess Narukami's the one who brought me here. Yosuke would never do something like that.

What am I doing here? I should be out there, saving Yukiko. If all I heard while I was in that castle is Yukiko's true feeling, then I have something I need to say to her. Instead, I was bedridden in my room for who knows how long. Last time I was awake, my mom said it was Monday and Yosuke came to check up on me when I was still asleep. What was he doing anyway? If he had the time to come here, he should be entered that TV world and save Yukiko. At least he brought a Souzai Daigaku's beefsteak, so it's not all bad.

"Chie, are you awake?" It was my mom who entered my room. "Ah good, you're aweke. Your friend is here."

"He can come in right?" I just mumbled to answer her question. I wondered who it is. The only close friend I have is Yukiko and she's trapped inside the TV right now.

"Hey there," it was Yosuke.

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was pretty loud. I think I don't have much strength left in me, but I managed to surprised myself I could scream that loud. I mean, I couldn't help it, it was Yosuke who came. He was like, the last person I expected and he saw whe worst part of me. I _did_ accept it as a part of my self, but I don't really know how to face him from now on.

"Hey calm down, will you?" He said. "If you can screamed that loud, I guess you're better now."

"Anyway is that your dog in the downstairs? I wondered why you want to keep that, it's stink and a fatass too." Oh I want to puch him so bad right now.

"Here, I brought you your favorite beefsteak again. I'll put it here." He then put it on top of my desk and pull the chair sit next to my bed.

"Now first thing first," he suddenly put a serious face. "About your shadow, I went through the same thing so I can understand."

"You don't need to worry or feel a shame," he said. "Eveyone has a side like that."

"Easy for you to say!" I yelled at him. "I don't get to see your shadow!"

"If you want to know, I can tell you," he said. "For as long as I can remember, I always think everything and everyone around me are boring and annoying, yet I don't want to be alone so I played along, to the point where I begun to think I myself is boring and annoying as well."

"Even though I _am_ really sad when I found out about Konishi-senpai's death," he added. "I felt excited as well. I thought, with this I can finally get out of my boring life."

"I'm pretty horrible person, aren't I? Haha..." He laugh it off.

He laugh it off as if it was nothing, yet he looked very serious when he told me all this. I always thought he was just a simple-minded idiot. I guess even someone like him got his own issues. Somehow I felt a bit relieved after hearing him said all that.

"Yes your are!" I said.

"I bet you can heard your shadow now right?" He asked. "I can heard him as well every now and then."

"Yeah." I said.

"I think you can use Persona ability like Yuu and I now, just listen to your other self," he said.

"Okay move on to the next thing," he said. "You need to promise me not to do what you did last time from now on."

"You're lucky you can't get out of that shadow-filled place alive," he added.

"Yeah, I promise," I said. "I'm sorry if I made you guys worry." Now that I think about what I did, I guess I'm somehow at fault.

"You god damn right we're worried!" He yelled at me. "With Amagi's life in danger, we don't need you to throw yourself in danger alone as well. Both of us also want to save Amagi, so please believe in us and don't do things on your own again."

"Okay last thing I need to tell you," he said. "While you were unconscious in the TV world, I appointed Yuu as our leader."

"You don't mind right?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said while nodding in my bed. "So long as it's not you."

"Yeah, figures," he said. "And he decided we wait for you to fully recover before we going in to the TV world to save Amagi. This also give both Yuu and I some time to rest. You don't need to worry, I checked up the weather, it won't rain anytime soon which means no fog coming back soon either."

"So you better get well soon," he said.

"Sure," I said. "I don't want to be here as well."

"Okay then, here are the notes from classes you missed." He then put the chair back and ready to leave my room, but my mom suddently entered.

"Chie, it's time to eat," mom handed out a bowl of porridge to Yosuke. "Here, would you help her to eat?"

"I have something to do downstairs you see," she added. "Bye. Have a good time." She then got out and closed the door. I think she got the wrong idea so I let out a sigh.

"You can get that here," I said as I open my arms to take the bowl. "I think I can eat by myself right now."

"No. You're still not feeling well right?" He asked. "I'll help you eat this."

"You don't need to. I..." Before I can finish my words, he put spoon full of porridge in my mouth. "Just shut up and eat!"

"What's with that?!" I couldn't eat at piece that time. He kept holding that bowl and forced to fed me while I tried to take that bowl and eat it by my self. This kept going on until I ate half of the bowl. Eventually he sat in the chair next to my bed and I let him fed me.

Just when I thought he's kind of nice guy, he just had to say, "Your room isn't much feminine at all huh? I mean, what's with the puching bag?" I then took the bowl and threw it to his face, making him fall from the chair and having some leftover porridge on his face.

"What's with that?!" He then put the bowl on top of my desk and left my room.

As he left, he said, "You better get well soon, so we can save Amagi faster. I'll check up on you again tommorow."

Yeah. You don't need to say that. I also want to save Yukiko as fast as I can.

* * *

 _20th April 2011. Wednesday. After School._

The next day, I already feel a little better, but I still had a little fever this morning so my mom said I should rest at least rest for another day. Fortunately by afternoon, I feel like I can move normaly. With this condition, I feel like I can go inside the TV world and save Yukiko today. So I take a bath and prepare to go to the school to ask Yosuke and Yuu to go inside the TV. I think it'll be more convincing to ask them face to face than asking from phone call, beside the school just ended about 30 minutes ago, I think they'll still there.

Just when I'm about to go, the bell of my house rang so I opened the door. I wonder who it was. As it turned out, it was Yosuke. He wasn't kidding about what he said yesterday.

"Yosuke? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to asked the same thing," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm already feeling better so I planned to get you guys in school," I said.

"Is that so? You're not just forcing yourself, are you?" He asked then touched my forehead with his right hand which I immediately ward it off, "Hey what are you doing?!"

"Looks like you aren't lying," he said.

"Of course not!" I yelled.

"Okay then let me call Yuu for a minute." He then called him and we agree to meet up in Junes' electronic store in 20 minutes and I ended up going there with him, which is exhausting because we just bickering along the way.

Before we go inside the TV, I saw Yosuke's carrying one bag. When I asked what's in the bag, he said it was filled with first aid kit, food and drinks, especially energy drink. I guess he wasn't joking about being prepared.

Once we're inside the TV, we don't waste any time to get to Yukiko's castle. Now that I look calmly at it, this was pretty pig, how did this castle build anyway? While I was rushing here the other day, I could heard what she truly feels. How she always hated her name, how she thinks I'm nice, how she thinks I'm strong, how she thinks I can do anything, how she thinks she's worthless, how she thinks she can't do anything alone. If that is how she feels, I have something I need to say to you, Yukiko. I'm not what you think I am. So wait for me, Yukiko. I will definitely save you.

" _Let's destroy everything in our way."_

" _Tomoe!"_

I can heard my other self said that. A moment later a card floating in front of me. I spin kick it with my right foot from left to right. I shattered and releasing a bright light. Next thing I know, I turned into a floating giant wearing tight yellow outfit wielding a double-edged spear. I saw both Yosuke and Narukami also transformed.

We immediately rushed to the castle with Kuma was in hand of Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya. The shadows here a quite a lot, but the they only appeared 3 to 5 shadows at a time, so it's not a big deal since we have 3 Personas and Kuma also inform us about their strength and weakness. During the fights with these shadow, I learned that Narukami's Persona had lightning-based attack, he can also made his knife electrified, weak to wind-based attack, had an ability to boost one's attack and defense, lower oppenent's defense, and had pretty strong physical attack. While Jiraiya had wind-based attack by throwing his shuriken, weak to lightning-based attack, had an ability to boost one's speed, had an ability to made enemy confused by gushing out purple gas from his mouth, and had an average physical attack. And I had ice-based attack by attacking my enemy with my spear, weak to fire-based attack, had an ability to boost one's attack, charging physical power, had a pretty quick reaction speed for a counter attack and had the strongest physical attack among us.

The most tiring part is to had to fight these shadows in a long time, since we've had reached the 4th floor but it seemed it's still long way to go. It seems it was extremely exhausting if we keep this form for a long time, so we decided to transfrormed when it's only necessary from now on, since the shadows only appear every 5-10 minutes or so. Fortunately Yosuke brought his bag full of food and drink. So we relatively not so tired by all these fightings.

Finally we reach what it seems to be the top floor of the castle. When we open the door, we see a very huge red bird, possibly about 6 meters tall with humanoid face, big white heart-shaped image, and very long black hair and tail trapped inside a cage hanging in the center of the room. This must be Yukiko's shadow.

" _Oh my, my! Three princes has come!"_

" _Whatever shall I do?"_

" _Would you three princes take me to somewhere far away, where no one knows who I am?"_

"Three princes? Does that include me?!" I was shocked.

"The third prince is me!" Kuma suddenly shouted.

"Now's not the time Kumakichi!" Yosuke retorted.

" _Chie. That's right. Chie was my prince!"_

"I _was_?" I once again was shocked.

" _But I'm through with you now!"_

The shadow then clapped its wings inside the cage. I can see lots of little red sparks around me.

"Chie! Watch out!" Yosuke shouted. Next thing I know, those sparks exploded and I was already in Yosuke's Persona's left hand.

"You need to be more careful," Yosuke warned. "Don't let your guard down even if that was Yukiko!"

I'm so pissed getting screamed at by Yosuke, but he's right. I have to beat that thing and save Yukiko no matter what so I also transform.

" _I thought Chie is my prince. I thought Chie can save me from this wretched place."_

" _But she can't! Chie isn't my prince!"_

It's raging after it said that, burning the entire room on fire.

I see Narukami's Persona attacked the shadow with his knife and Yosuke try to blasting it away with a really strong gale, but it doesn't work. The cage doesn't even move. It only make the flames bigger. I feel really weak. All this heat made me really hard to move. But I still have something I need to say to Yukiko, so I charged in to its cage with everything I got while screamed, "Yukiko! You are truly strong!".

Before I reached the cage, a huge thunder-strike hit the cage, the first attack that hit Yukiko's shadow. So I decided to attack the cage with my spear with everything I got. It suddenly froze.

"You can break free this cage on your own and go anywhere you want!" I shouted.

Then I throw a spin kick with my right foot, but it's not enough. However the shadow seems fading and throwing yet another rage and claps its wings wildy, making everything around it exploded and blasting me away.

We can't get closer with this situation, so we decide to stand back and wait for the shadow to calm down in a distance. But then the cage shattered by its tantrum. It keep flying aimlessly while still clapping its wings really wildy throwing explosion everywhere. I still can't move very well, but I call see green thin aura around me, I can feel this is Yosuke helping me. Suddenly I can move faster and barely manage to dodge every sparks it throw at me. Yosuke and Narukami also seemed managed to dodge them easily.

After a while, Yukiko's shadow keep fading and finally stopped moving and falling to the ground.

" _My prince! Save me! Where are you?! My prince!"_

" _Why?! Why won't he come!?"_

This is our chance!

" _Let's destroy it!"_

I can heard my other self felt really excited about the situation.

Yosuke's Persona throw his two shurikens, cutting both Yukiko's shadow's wings. I decid to charged in. Before I reached it, a huge thunder-stike hit it again and I strike its heart-shaped chest with my spear. The area around where my spear hit become frozen. Slowly making every part of Yukiko's shadow frozen as well. After everything froze, I kicked the shadow with everything I got. It finally shattered, leaving both Yukiko and her shadow lying on the ground.

I immediately release my form and rushed into Yukiko. She looked very thin. Staying here for a long time without food or drink really talking its toll.

"Yukiko! Yukiko!" I frantically screamed. "Wake up! Don't leave me alone! There's something I need to tell you!"

"Yukiko!" I held Yukiko with my arms and cried my eyes out, thinking Yukiko might be leaving me.

"Chie... you're... too loud. And it... hurts." I was so shocked to heard Yukiko's voice, I accidently hold her tighter for a moment before I let go. Her voice is very low and weak.

"Yukiko I'm sorry," I said as tears coming down my eyes. "I'm not who you think I am."

"I've always been jealous of you," I admitted. "You had everything I didn't."

"That's why I loved how you always depended on me," I said with pretty messed up face. "I was so focused on myself that I didn't notice your problem."

"I have a bunch of horrible things about me," I screamed. "But I want to stay with you!"

"So please, Yukiko. Even if I'm a really horrible person, don't leave me."

"Chie..."

"All that thing said... is true."

"That thing... is a part of me... after all."

"I'm... just a coward."

"I want... someone to save me."

"I'm just... a horrible coward."

"So... Don't... leave me... Chie..."

We both cried our eyes out.

Suddenly a beautiful image appeared behind Yukiko for a moment before it shattered to pieces and entered Yukiko's body. It seemed that was Yukiko's Persona. It had beautiful pink sakura-shaped short hair and wings around its back that attached to each of its arm, a white heart-shaped image on its chest, and yellow lips and eyes. It was wearing a short white skirt, pink outfit with white part on its stomach and arms, a yellow belt, a black opaque pantyhose with pink shoes, and a pink half mask.

A moment later, Yukiko passed out. It must took all of her strength to said what she said to me earlier. I let go of my hand and let her lie on the ground.

"Come on. Let's get Amagi to hospital." Narukami tapped my right shoulder. I saw Yosuke tried to take Yukiko on his back. I immediately kicked him in the stomach. It looked like I also lost all my strength since he doesn't even move an inch, "What are you doing?!"

"What?! That hurts!" He yelled. "I tried to get her out of here of course."

"No... No... No..." I said. "You must had some kind of ulterior motive."

"Narukami, you take Yukiko," I said. "I can't trust Yukiko on some perv like Yosuke."

And so we walk to our starting point with Narukami taking Yukiko on his back. I'm still curious about the castle so I asked Kuma.

"Hey Kuma. How did this giant castle built anyway?" I asked.

"I dunno how," he answered. "But I think it's build based on Yuuki-chan's surpress emotion that going haywired after she was thrown here. Or something like that."

"What kind of explanation is that?!" That answer only leave more confusions.

"That's enough Chie," Yosuke said. "This guy's head empty to begin with."

"Hey!"

We are all very tired, well maybe Kuma is not tired, so we just walk to the enterance without saying anything after that.

When we are in our world, we rushed Yukiko to emergency room in Inaba Municipal Hospital after calling her family. We wait in the hospital to hear about her condition. It turned out Yukiko's condition is really bad. The doctor said the main cause is an acute malnutrition and a lot of stress. I can imagine, having to confront the other self you don't want to admit even to yourself for a long time without any food and drink must be taking a very heavy burden on her mind and body. I'm very glad she was still alive. As I thought, Yukiko is truly strong.

* * *

 _30th April 2011. Saturday. After School._

After that, Yukiko was hospitalized for 10 days. The first 3 days, Yukiko was in the ICU so the doctor didn't allow any visitor to visit her. On the 4th day on, I always visit Yukiko after school everyday, with Yosuke and Narukami taking turn. Most of the time she just resting while we just sitting beside her since she seemed didn't had the strength to talk yet. On the last day she was in hospital, we managed to visit her together and her condition are way better than when she was admited. So we managed to had a little chat with her.

"Yukiko?" I said. "Are you all right?"

"These guys insisted to ask you about the kidnaping but I still think you need some more rest," I explained.

"It's okay Chie," she said. Her voice's still weak. "I think I'm fine now."

"But I'm sorry guys," she said. "I don't remember much about what happened."

"I do remember the doorbell rang at the entrance and someone called for me," she added. "And that's all. Next thing I remember is that I already in that castle."

"If the culprit is the visitor," Yosuke said. "That was one daring kidnapper if you ask me."

"Thanks Amagi," Narukami said. "That helps a lot."

"Sorry for bringing up something you'd rather not think about," he added.

"It's okay," Yukiko said. "Thanks again for saving me."

"Um... You guys are trying to catch the culprit right?" Yukiko asked.

"This guy and I are gonna catch the culprit!" Yosuke cheerfully answered.

"Hey count me in too!" I said.

"Um... Let me help too," Yukiko said, still with her weak voice.

"Are you sure Yukiko?" I'm still worried about her.

"Yes. I'm the third one to be targeted so far," she explained. "But I have a feeling this isn't the end of it."

"I don't want other people ended up like me," she added.

"How about it Leader?" Yosuke asked.

"Sure. But you don't need to force yourself okay?" Narukami said. "Just rest and recover for now."

"Okay, I'll try my best." She said and tot long after that Yukiko fell back to sleep and we all get back to home. She decided for herself that she want to help out. I still think that wasn't a good idea. I don't want to put Yukiko in danger anymore, but I don't want her to stop growing either. So I just have to be stronger to protect her when we have go to inside the TV later. I think I need to practice some spear's moves since my Persona wieled a double-edged spear after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Persona's ability list:

 _Izanagi_ : Mazio, Zionga, Rakukaja, Tarukaja, Rakunda, Raimeizan

 _Jiraiya_ : Magarula, Garudyne, Masukukaja, Tentarafoo, Jinpugeki

 _Tomoe_ : Mabufu, Bufula, Tarukaja, High Counter, Power Charge

Here I wanna talk about the connection between Yukiko's insecurity and the form of her shadow (the monster).

First the shadow. It portray as a bird with long black hair and heart-shaped image in its chest that trapped in a cage and attacking using fire. I describe her insecurity perfectly. She hated her name (which roughly means "snow girl/kid"), this was shown by her attacking using fire. She always wanted a prince to save her which explained the heart-shaped image on its chest. She also always felt trapped in Inaba and the Inn, thus the cage. She always wanted to go far away from there, thus the bird form.


	9. 09 Golden Week (Yuu)

**Chapter 9:** **Golden Week**

 **(Narukami Yuuu)**

* * *

 _20th April 2011. Wednesday. Evening._

Today we were able save Amagi from the TV world, but her condition was far from 'fine'. She was very thin and bony when we found her inside the TV world so we rushed her to Inaba Municipal Hospital immediately. She was admitted to ICU for now and according to the doctors, she won't be able to get visitor for the next few days. So all we can do now is wait and hope Amagi can recover as soon as possible. I really wanted to asked her about the kidnapping, but that can wait until she's fine. The place were full of police, so naturally Uncle was there too. Uncle told me that he can come home early today. The three of us was question for a bit. We just said we found Amagi in Junes' electronic store. After making sure Amagi's family is there, Yosuke and I are going home to take some rest. Satonaka decided to stay there for a while with Amagi's family.

When I reach Dojima's residence, Nanako is watching TV. I guess she had done all the chores in the house. I decide to take a bath before joining her. Looking at her, she reminded me of myself when I was about her age. Even though I'm lucky enough that both my parents are still alive, they weren't around much when I get home from school. They even busier that Uncle Dojima. So I want to be there for Nanako as much as I can. She looked very happy when I told her that her father will come home early today.

"I'm home." It was Uncle's voice. Nanako cheerfully run to the door to greet her beloved father, but came back in an instant, hiding in my back, the same reaction she gave me when we met for the first time. I wondered why. It turned out it's Adachi-san, the one who Yosuke and I met the other day. He come over to Dojima residence. It looks like Nanako would give this reaction to anyone she first met. Such a shy little girl. Made me remember I was also like her when I was her age.

"Hey there," Adachi-san greeted.

"We got off work at the same time so I brought him along," Uncle said. "The thought of him always eating instant noodle bugging me long enough."

"Nanako-chan is it?" Adachi-san said as he approach Nanako. "I'm Tohru Adachi, the guy who's been your dad's slave since spring."

"Nice to meet you." He gave Nanako a big and friendly smile so eventually she stopped hiding in my back. Apparently uncle brought back food for us, so we ate together that night.

"You and your friends are the ones who found Amagi Yukiko-san right, Yuuu-kun?" Adachi-san asked me.

"Yeah," I answered. "I'm also relieved she's alive when we found her."

"Well, thanks to you we, the polices are able to catch a break," he said cheerfully.

"However she isn't off the hook yet." I was shocked to hear that. I stopped eating for a moment to listen intently to what Adachi-san trying to say. "Amagi-san said she doesn't remember what was happening while she was missing. Sounds suspicious if you ask me. It's like she's hiding something."

Uncle immediately hit him in the head. "Stop blabbering idiot!"

"S-Sorry," Adachi-san said. "Please forget what I said okay? Hehehe..."

"Well, it's true that the missing person's case has settled down," Uncle said. "So I think I can spare sometime during Golden Week."

"I'm thinking May 4th and 5th," he said. "You want to go somewhere Nanako?"

"Let's go picnic! We'll make our own _obentou_!" Nanako sounds very enthusiastic. I'm happy for her.

"Haha... Sure, sure," Uncle said with a smile on his face. "Who will make it though?"

"That's what he's here for! Right?" I was quite shocked when Adachi-san suggested I should make _obentou_ for the upcoming picnic. It's not like I can't cook or anything, but I'm just afraid I was not good enough.

"Oh, okay then," Uncle said. "I'll entrust you to make the food."

"Uh... I'll do my best," I nervously said.

"Yey!" Nanako cheering earnestly. With her being this happy about it, I better start planning about what I should make for the event. After we finished eating, Adachi-san went home after having a little chat with Uncle and I went straight to my room to take a rest. Today was a really tiring day.

The next day I found out from Satonaka that Amagi was expected to start allowing to have a visitor from the day after tommorow. I had nothing important to do for now. Yosuke had his part time job in Junes. I guess I better start searching some part time job myself to fill my free time here.

* * *

 _29th April 2011. Friday. Midnight._

Amagi was expected to be released from Inaba Municipal Hospital two days from now. I've been visiting her with Satonaka and Yosuke when I had the time. This last week, I've been a normal second year student who joined basketball club and having part time job as a tutor, an assistant in a day care caretaker, and janitor at the hospital Amagi was admitted to. It was quite fun to be honest. I get to see so many new people like Ichijo Kou, the president of our 5-member basketball club plus his childhood friend, Nagase Daisuke who helped him from time to time. Ichijo apparently had a crush on Satonaka while Ebihara Ai, our manager had a crush on him. Unfortunately I can't focus on those activities. I got a criminal to catch, because I already made a promise to Kuma in the TV world.

Tonight is supposed to rain, so I checked the Midnight Channel. My small turned-off TV was on tonight, but fortunately no one is apprearing in it. I can rest easy for now. All I need to do now is to wait for Amagi to recover and decide what we should do from now on, since I was appointed as their leader after all.

* * *

 _2nd May 2011. Monday. Evening._

Amagi was finally release from Inaba Municipal Hospital yesterday. She looked way better than she was when she admitted 11 days ago. I, Yosuke, and Satonaka managed to gather to sent her off from hospital. She decided to join our effort to chase the crimal who threw her inside the TV. Like Satonaka said, she is indeed a truly strong person.

With the matter with Amagi is finally fully settled, I can now focus on making _obentou_ for picnic trip that my Uncle promised Nanako. I can see Nanako was excited and really looking forward for the trip. Uncle said we are going in May 4th, so it's the day after tommorow. I already decided to make some packs of delicious chicken and egg _obentou_. All I need to do is to buy the ingredients in Junes tomorrow. I already got more than enough money to buy them thanks to my part time jobs. I see the ingredients in the fridge, it looks like we had enough ingredients to make some part of the menu I was preparing for the trip, so I decide to made them for dinner as practice.

When I'm done cooking dinner, Nanako and I decide to eat them together while watching TV. The news about the death of Yamano-san and Konishi-senpai seems still pretty hot. Amagi also got some attention from the media, but I think they considered her missing unrelated to the death of Yamano-san and Konishi-senpai. When we're eating, the house phone suddenly rang. Nanako cheerfully go to picked it up.

"Ah! It might be dad!" Nanako cheerfully said. "Hello. Yep, we're okay."

"Huh?" Her expression change. "I understand."

Nanako came to me with sad expression on her face while giving me the phone. "Dad wants to speak with you." She then instantly run off to her room.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, but I have to work late tonight," Uncle said. His voice is really low, "Please lock the door before you go to bed."

"Also... About me taking the 4th and 5th off," he said. "One of my associate got sick but his case can't be put on hold, so I stuck filling in."

"Sorry for the sudden change of plan. Please, cheer Nanako up for me."

"Understood." I let out a sigh. Poor Nanako. She was really looking forward for the trip. She left without finishing her food. I didn't know what I can say for her. Maybe I can took her to Junes tommorow to buy those ingredients. Even if we won't go for a picnic, I hope the trip to Junes and the food I'm making can made her feel better even a little.

* * *

 _3rd May 2011. Tuesday. Noon._

The next day, it looks like Nanako still feeling down so I decide to help her doing laundry in the morning. It seems Uncle yet again didn't come home last night. Suddenly the doorbell rang so I came out to check who it is. It turns out to be Satonaka standing in front of the door of the house.

"Hey there!" She said.

"Satonaka?"

"Are you free today?" She asked. "If you are, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yukiko just released from hospital after more than a week bedridden in there so she asked me to take her somewhere," she explained. "We can also invite Yosuke if we really have to."

"Sorry, but not today." It's really a shame, I really want to go with Satonaka and the others but I need to be stay in home for Nanako today.

"Are you Nanako-chan?" It seemed Nanako was going to the door too. As soon as Satonaka called for her, she hide behind my back.

"You wanna come too?" Nanako's staring at me, as if looking for an approval.

"Let's go together," I said.

"I-Is it okay?" Nanako asked.

"Of course it is!" I cheerfully said.

And so Nanako and I are getting ready to go with Satonaka and Amagi. Before we go, I called Yosuke to invite him. He said he was busy with his part time job at Junes since this is Golden Week. He then suggested us to go to Junes so he can join us there in his break time. When we were about to go, I'm surprised to see Marie standing in front of the house.

"Marie?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was bored in that room and The Nose said you'd be here," she said. "So I come."

"Hey Narukami, who's this girl?" Satonaka asked. "She's so cute."

"U-Um... This is Marie," I said nervously.

"Huh? Oh yeah..." Marie looked perplexed in front of someone who isn't me.

"Oh so this is Marie," Satonaka said. "I think Yosuke mention your friend named Marie a while ago."

"I'm Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet you!" She cheerfully said.

"And this is Nanako-chan. Isn't she cute?" Satonaka was patting Nanako's head while she was hiding behind my back.

"Hello."

Marie was crouching, staring intently at Nanako while Nanako held tighter to my foot. "You should let your hair down."

"Hey Marie. We were going to Junes to play. You wanna come with us?" I tried talking to her so she could stop staring at Nanako. She then stood up and said, "Okay."

And so we went to Junes to meet up with Amagi and Yosuke.

When we arrived in Junes' Food Court, it's really crowded. Fortunately Yosuke had booked one table for us there. He really looks very busy with this many costumer. Satonaka came to him to put up the order even though she hadn't asked what we wanted.

"Come on, let's sit," Satonaka said. "I already put our order to Yosuke so he'll be carrying them later."

"Oh yeah Yukiko. This is Marie-chan, Narukami's friend," she added. "And this right here is Nanako-chan, Narukami's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," Amagi calmly said.

"Hey Marie-chan, you're not from our school right?" Amagi asked. "Where do you come from?"

"U-Um... She's a friend from my old school. She came to visit me." She looked confused, so I just made up the first thing that came to my mind.

"Oh, how nice," Satonaka said. "You're so lucky Narukami. Hehehe..."

A moment later, Yosuke came with the orders Satonaka put up earlier.

"Ta-da! Here beefsteak for everyone. Enjoy!" Yosuke then put up his appron on his chair and join us. "Oh it's true. Marie-chan is here too. You remember me right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Wow!" Nanako said. It looked delicious!"

"Prepare to chew a lot," Amagi said to Nanako. "This isn't some nice quality steak or anything."

"Seriously, Amagi?!" Yosuke said. "How could you say that right in front of me?"

"Are you done Yosuke?" I asked.

"Nope. I just on a break," he answered. "I managed to get my break in advance."

"But jeez! What are these people, including you guys, thinking wasting Golden Week here? I feel sorry for Nanako," He added."

"There's nowhere else to go!" Satonaka retorted.

"Yes, I feel sorry for her," Amagi added.

"Could you please stop that Amagi?!" Yosuke complained.

"Every day's great at your Junes~," Nanako sang along Junes' commercial song. "I love Junes!"

Marie seemed busy eating her beefsteak. It looked like she grew to like steak.

"Nanako-chan!" Yosuke seems affected by Nanako's singing.

"But we were supposed to go to a picnic," Nanako said. "With our own _obentou_."

"Woah. You know how to cook Nanako-chan?" Amagi said. She seems surprised.

She shook her head and happily looking at me. Everyone seemed surprised.

"Huh?" Satonaka said. "You can cook?"

"I just do it for fun," I said calmly while eating.

"Oh, so you're the family cook? Pretty impressive, 'onii-chan~'." Satonaka teased.

"But still, I bet you've beat Chie here," Yosuke said.

"Wait a sec!" Satonaka yelled. "What make you think I can't cook?!" Once again everyone seemed surprised, including Amagi.

"Eh? You can cook?" Amagi asked.

"Seriously?" I also asked.

"Okay then, I challenge you to a cook-off!" Satonaka shouted.

"You're on!" Yosuke accepted her challenge. "Nanako-chan here can be our judge."

"Huh?" Nanako stopped eating for a moment.

"Am I competing too?"

"Me too?" Looked like Amagi and Marie got interested in joining the cook-off.

"I bet we'll make something that ranks up there with your mom's cooking!" Yosuke nonchalantly said.

I thought, "Ah. You shouldn't have mention that Yosuke."

"I don't have a mom," Nanako said calmly. "She died in an accident."

"R-Really?" Yosuke seems to regret what he said, "I-I'm so sorry."

"It's okay!" Nanako said. "Even if I don't have a mom, I still have dad with me."

"And now I have onii-chan too," she shyly said. I'm surprised to hear that. That is the first time Nanako refer me as "onii-chan". "And I'm having a lot of fun today! I love Junes!"

Nanako managed to change the atmosphere. She really is a strong little girl.

"Nanako-chan! We'll play with you anytime you want!"

"Me too!"

"Thank you." I'm quite shocked to heard Marie said that. All others seems cheerful.

"Come on Nanako-chan! Let's get you something!" Chie drag Nanako along with her, Amagi followed closely behind them.

"Well, now that I'm done eating. I gotta get back to work," Yosuke said. "Bye!"

Now that Yosuke leaving, it just leave me and Marie alone.

"Having a good time Marie?" I asked Marie.

"Yeah. The green and red are nice," she answered. "And Nanako-chan is cute."

Green and red? Ah, she must mean Satonaka and Amagi.

"How's the steak?" I asked.

"About the same as before," she said. "Tough and hard to chew."

"It was delicious." I'm glad to see Marie and Nanako having a good time.

A moment later, Nanako, Satonaka, and Amagi came back.

"Ah, green and red are back," she casually said.

"Green and red?!" The two seemed surprised. After looking at each other, they let out a sigh.

"Well, we are wearing green and red," Satonaka said while nervously smiled.

"I'm not saying it's bad," Marie said. "You look good."

"Eh? That was a complement?!" Both of them seems surprised.

"It's just a shame. Humans can change, can't they? You should try all sorts of things," Marie explained.

"Ah! Why don't you go shopping clothes with us, Marie-chan?" Satonaka asked. "You look really stylish, right Yukiko?"

"Yes. Narukami, what do you think?" Amagi asked me.

"Sure," I answered.

"All right!" Chie cheerfully said. "It's a promise!"

"Anyway, where are you going Nanako?" I asked.

"We were just buying soda over there," Nanako answered.

"You really should let your hair down, Nanako-chan," Marie said.

"Ehmhm... I'll try it out later!" Nanako said while smiling.

Suddenly a phone rang. It was Amagi's. She step away for a minute to take the call.

"Sorry everyone," she said. "That was my mom."

"I've been told to go home now," she added. "I just came out from hospital so they were really worried."

"That's fine," I said.

"Okay then let me take you home, Yukiko," Satonaka said. "Marie-chan, don't forget about our promise okay. Bye!"

And so Satonaka and Amagi went home. Leaving the three of us. Oh yeah, I planned to buy the ingredients for my cooking today. I better go now.

"Marie, Nanako, wanna come shopping with me?" I asked.

"Sure," Marie answered. "Where do we go?"

"Downstairs, to buy some ingredients," I answered.

"You wanna cook onii-chan?" Nanako asked. "Yey!"

With Nanako cheering, we go to shop downstairs after saying farewell to Yosuke who still working.

When we reach the groceries store, I give some money to Nanako to go buy anything she want. She happily go to snack and sweets part of the store immediately. She is still a kid after all. I'm glad I seems to be able to lift up Nanako spirit. However Marie seems a little confused after seeing Nanako like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you think I was ever like that?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked once again.

"Yeah. There's a lot I don't remember," she admitted. "I was just walking. I had nowhere to go and eventually ended up in that car."

"That blue lady told me to stay there, saying 'In this room, nothing ever happens without a reason," she explained. "What I do remember is that this is mine."

She pull out and show me an old bamboo comb from her blue bag.

"Ah, this conversation's boring," she said. "You! Bring me something sweet! Now!" It looked like I made her made. I have no choice but to do what she said for now.

I buy her a melon juice, looks like she liked it. After that I continue shopping for my ingredients and meet up with Nanako. I can't get Marie to Velvet Room with Nanako around, so I decide to take Marie to Dojima residence. Once we arrive in home, I begin cooking while Nanako and Marie are having fun chatting while watching TV. It looks like it was about some celebrity's gossip. When I finally finished cooking, we decided to eat together once more, after leaving some for Uncle to eat later.

"Wow onii-chan, you're great!" Nanako said.

"Yeah. This taste somehow better than that steak thing." I was glad my cooking can make both of them happy and cheering up.

When we're done eating, I take Marie to the Velvet Room. It looks like this time I can give Marie some nice and happy memory.

* * *

 _5th May 2011. Thursday. Evening._

Today is the last day of Golden Week. Uncle came home early with a really sad expression on his face. It seems he's done with his job. It also looks like he really regret breaking his promise to Nanako. He comes home bringing some expensive boxed food.

"Hey Nanako," he said. "I'm really sorry I broke my promise yet again."

"It's okay!" Nanako cheerfully answered. "Onii-chan and his friends played with me!"

"Onii-chan?" He seemed suprised to heard that, just like I did.

"Thank you, Yuuu," he said gratefully

"No, it was fun," I said.

"Hey dad, what's that?" She saw a Junes' plastic bag.

"Well, today's Children's Day," he explained. "So I bought you guys a present."

"Woah! Yay!" Uncle gave Nanako a shirt with some weird design on the front. He also gave me a very fashionable swimsuit!

"Dad, onii-chan, let's eat together," Nanako said.

"Yeah, let's eat," Uncle said. "It sure has been a while since we ate together."

"Yep! It sure has," she said.

"Itadakimasu!"

And so we eat together tonight. I think the dinner I had that night was particularly delicious. What a nice Golden Week.


	10. 10 Shadow Kanji (Yukiko)

**Chapter 10:** **Shadow Kanji**

 **(Amagi Yukiko)**

* * *

 _6th May 2011. Friday. After School._

It's a day after Golden Week. Hanamura-kun insisted the four of us to hold a study session in Junes' Food Court since there will be tests from Monday to Thursday next week. Honestly my parents were still worried about my health, but I prove to them that I'm fine by helping out in the Inn all day yesterday, which was quite busy because it's still holiday. Even though my body is fine now, I'm not really confident about this tests because I've been absent from school for about 2 weeks. Fortunately Narukami-kun had been keeping notes from classes for me during my absent. I also heard Hanamura-kun was keeping notes for Chie during the time she had a fever while I was missing. They really were nice people, I'm grateful to have them.

We go to Junes together after school and ordering some drinks before starting our study session on our usual spot. Our usual spot is a long wood table and chair with a roof above it. Chie and Hanamura-kun seems motivated to study while Narukami-kun and I just doing it normally. Thirty minutes hadn't even past, but Hanamura-kun's already putting his head on the table and Chie looks really desperate about her study.

"Hey Yosuke!" Chie yelled at him. "You're the one who insisted this study session, at least show some motivation!"

"Spare me will you?!" He yelled back. "My head is full of things about the case right now."

"Come to think of it, there weren't any incidents during Golden Week, were there?" I asked.

"Now we're talking!" Hanamura-kun suddenly show some motivation while Narukami-kun just focused on his study.

"Now hear me out," he said. "The first victim of this case was Yamano-san, followed by Konishi-senpai, and then Amagi, who we were able to saved. I'm sure these people weren't picked out at random."

"But there's no connection between them," Chie said.

"That's not true," Hanamura-kun said. "Look at this. Konishi-senpai was the one who found Yamano-san's body, and didn't Yamano-san stay at the Amagi Inn?"

"Yes, she was," I said while nodding.

"So, wouldn't this be a fair assumption? 'Women who somehow had connection to Yamano-san are being targeted one after another,'" he suggested.

"Targeting women huh? Oh I'm _so_ gonna kick the culprit in face when we catch him!" Chie furiously said.

"But why?" Narukami-kun asked.

"I don't know about that yet," Hanamura-kun said. "But we'll never get anywhere if we don't piece together few clues we _do_ have."

"U-Um... I'm sorry I couldn't remember who was ringing the doorbell." I still somehow felt guilty about couldn't remember any details about my kidnapping.

"That's okay Yukiko!" Chie said. "What's matter is you're safe!"

"Yes. And we still don't know what the Midnight Channel really is," Narukami-kun added.

"When you think about it, the Midnight Channel might be warning us who's the next target is," I added.

"Yes," Narukami calmly said. "We still have to check the Midnight Channel every night it rains."

"Okay! Now's that settled, let's call it a day!" Hanamura-kun then stand, ready to go. However Chie instantly tweak his ear. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You're the one who insisted this study session, so stay here until we're done!"

I feel bad for Hanamura-kun. He just sit there with his head on the table the whole time. We continue our study for about one and a half hours later. When we were done, Chie offerred to take me home. I think she's still worried about me, just like my family. On the way home, I decided to tell Chie something I was always thinking while I was bedridden in the hospital.

"Hey Chie."

"What's up?" Chie asked.

"When I graduate, I'm leaving this town!" I proudly said.

"What?!" Chie stopped for a moment. It looked like she was really surprised about what I said.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's not like I don't approve or anything," she added. "I'll support every dicision you'll make."

"But, are you really sure?" She asked once again.

"Yes. After confronting my other self, I'm conviced that I really didn't want to inherit the inn," I said. "It's not like I know what I want to do, but I was thinking something along the lines of an interior decorator."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Whatever you choose, I'll always support you Yukiko," she said.

"Thank you Chie," I said gratefully. "I feel so relieved to let this out."

"Thank you for telling me," she said. "Now let's get home!"

* * *

 _12th May 2011. Thursday. After School._

The tests finally over. Judging by their looks, Chie and Hanamura-kun didn't seem to do well in the tests while Narukami-kun seems calm so I guess the tests were not troubling him. As for me, I didn't really get the confidence like usual since I absent for about two weeks before the tests. Before we went home, Hanamura-kun reminded us that this Sunday, there supposed to be raining at midnight. So we should check the Midnight Channel then. I went back to home early as usual, but on the way I stopped by Yomenaido Bookstore in Shopping District to look for books about job certifications.

* * *

 _15th May 2011. Sunday. Midnight._

Tonight was supposed to rain at midnight. My time helping the Inn is over tonight so I decided to watch the TV in my room to kill some time until midnight. I see a local news about some delinquent who raised a ruckus in Inaba lately. I'm really surprised when I heard that the name of the delinquent is Tatsumi Kanji. I knew him since I was little, but we weren't exactly close. I just often went to his house to take some textile to sell it in the Inn. I often saw him sewing with his mother. I did hear about him being a delinquent in middle school, but I didn't think he was this bad.

It's one minute until midnight so I turn off my TV and wait. I look carefully at it for a minute, and it's suddenly turned on! This is my first time watching this. Chie insisted me to watch the Midnight Channel a while ago, but I was always very tired and really can't stay up until midnight to check some rumor. It's really blurry, but I think it showed a silhouette of a high school boy student with a quite big figure. It's on for about a minute before it's off again. I think I saw that figure before. When I tried to remember where did I saw that figure, my phone rang. It was Chie.

"Hello," I said.

"Yukiko! You saw it right?" Chie asked. "Who do you think in the Midnight Channel? I got not idea who that is."

"Hmm..." I took a while to think about it.

Ah! I think that was Tatsumi Kanji. The one I saw in the news earlier.

"Hello Chie?" I said. "I think it was Tatsumi Kanji."

"Tatsumi Kanji?!" She seems shocked. "You mean the delinquent that was on the news lately?"

"Yes. I think the one on the Midnight Channel is him," I said.

"Okay! I'll let Yosuke know," Chie said. "Let's gather tommorow after school. You have the time right?"

"Yes," I answered. "I think so."

"Okay then. See you tommorow Yukiko!"

* * *

 _16th May 2011. Monday. After School._

The next day we go to Junes together to discuss about what we watched last night at our usual spot in Junes' Food Court.

"We hereby commence the Special Investigation Team meeting for the Inaba serial murders and kidnappings," Hanamura-kun proudly said.

"That's too long!" Chie protested.

"Ah... So this is our secret headquarters?" I asked.

"That's right Amagi!" I got so carried away by Hanamura-kun's enthusiasm that I began clapping.

"Anyway, about the guy on the Midnight Channel last night," Nakukami-kun said.

"U-Um... I think that was Tatsumi Kanji," I said.

"Yes. I think so too," Narukami-kun said. "I just saw him on the news."

"If so, then we missed our mark about the victim being a women," Hanamura-kun said.

"And I doubt there's any connection between Yamano-san and him as well," Chie added.

"Kanji-kun wasn't like this when he was little though," I explained.

"You knew that creep Yukiko?" Chie asked with a shock.

"Yes. His family runs a textile shop and the Inn has sold their wares for ages so I met him every now and then in his house," I explained. "But I heard he's skipped school a lot since he entered high school."

"And I haven't spoken with Kanji-kun for a some time now," I added.

"I heard from my Uncle that he was probably trying to get rid of those noisy biker gang around his house because they were disturbing his mother's sleep, but he was causing a mess instead," Narukami-kun added.

"We should come to his house," he suggested.

"Yes. There's a chance that Kanji-kun will be kidnapped," Hanamura-kun added.

We then go to Kanji-kun's house. When we arrive, we saw Kanji-kun's mother was having a chat with a short little boy. He is wearing formal blue shirts with ties, and a blue cap. He have short blue hair, gray eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Now then, I'll be taking my leave," the boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't much help," Kanji-kun's mother said.

"Not at all," the boy said. "You gave me something to think about."

"Thank you very much." He left immediately after we entered.

"Ah Yuuki-chan," Kanji-kun's mother said to me. "You're as beautiful as ever."

"You're too kind," I said. "Um... Is Kanji-kun home?"

"I'm afraid he's still not back yet," she answered.

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Excuse me, but is there any chance that scarf belong to Yamano MaYuumi-san?" Narukami-kun suddenly asked Kanji-kun's mother and pointed at a red scarf with beautiful flower pattern on display.

"Ah yes," she answered. "Do you knew Yamano-san?"

"I wouldn't say we knew her exactly," Hanamura-kun answered.

"That was a special order she placed," Kanji-kun's mother said.

Suddenly there's a delivery guys calling. "Excuse me! Package delivery."

"Sorry Yuuki-chan, but I have to step out for a moment," she said.

"It's okay Tatsumi-san," I said. "We were just leaving anyway."

"Thank you very much." We then leave Kanji-kun's house.

We were surprised to see Kanji-kun was talking to the boy we saw earlier. He's pretty tall and has a bleached-blonde sweptback crewcut, gray eyes, with a scar above his left eye. He wears many piercings, metal jewelry, and under his school uniform a black sweater with a skull-and-crossbones design. He really really suits delinquent's image.

"Come on! Let's hide!" We all hide behind a pole near Kanji-kun's house. I don't think this is a good idea, but I just play along anyway. This seems fun. We try to eavesdrop, but they are too far away so we hardly hear anything. After a while, look like they were done talking and Kanji-kun went back to his house. Naturally he spot us.

"What the hell are you pricks looking at?!" He yelled at us.

"Split!" Hanamura-kun screamed and we ran away. We ran passing Marukyu Tofu, which make me remember my parents asked me to buy some tofu for the Inn. After making sure that Kanji-kun was not following us, we stopped at Tatsuhime Shrine to take a break for a moment.

"That was scary," Chie said.

"Anyway Narukami-kun, why did you know that scarf belong to Yamano-san?" I asked.

"I think I saw the same scarf when I, Yosuke, and Satonaka went inside the TV for the first time," he answered.

"Ah you're right!" Hanamura-kun said. Looks like he just remembered.

"For now we should watch over Tatsumi Kanji and his house," Narukami-kun suggested. "If the culprit is really after him, he would either approach him directly or drop by his house."

"Good idea!" Hanamura-kun said. "Okay then, Amagi, can I have your number?"

"Ah! So that's what you were after!" Chie yelled at him.

"Of course not you idiot!" He yelled back. "I'll be needing it for stuff since we were in the same investigation team."

"Is that so? Oh yeah, speaking of which, could stop calling me at night just to tell me dirty jokes?" Chie said. "That's really creepy!"

"Hey now! Don't interrupt!" Hanamura-kun said. "C'mon Amagi. You don't mind, right?"

"I just remembered I need to buy some tofu," I said. "See you tommorow."

And then I ran to Marukyu Tofu to buy some tofu and get home.

* * *

 _17th May 2011. Tuesday. After School._

Today after school, we decide to watch over Kanji-kun and his house. To our surprised, he was actually going to school that day. So we follow him, he is meeting with the short boy we saw yesterday in Kanji-kun's house in front of school's gate. We can heard their conversation in this distance.

"Sorry," the boy said. "Did I make you wait?"

"No, I just got here too," Kanji-kun said.

"Then shall we get going?" And then they walked together.

"Wh-What the...?!" Hanamura-kun looked really surprised. "They just look like a happy couple going on a date!"

"What a minute!" Chie retorted. "They're both boys!"

"We Have to follow them. Let's split," Narukami-kun suggested. "Yosuke and Satonaka will follow Tatsumi. I and Amagi will watch over his house."

"Eh?!" Chie looked disagree with the team.

"Come on Chie!" Hanamura-kun said and then run to chase them. "We'll lose him!"

"Hey wait a sec!" Chie eventually follow him.

Chie and Hanamura-kun ran to followed Kanji-kun while I and Narukami-kun walked to watch Kanji-kun's house from a distance. Nothing suspicious so far, but I'm still afraid. "What if he really did come?" That thought really made me nervous. And with only Narukami-kun beside me, I became really nervous since I've never been alone with a boy around my age.

"Are you scared?" Narukami-kun suddenly asked.

"Well, yes. But my desire to see this through outweights it," I answered. "I'm sure there's something I can do to help."

"Don't be so nervous about it." Woah. Narukami-kun's amazing. It's like he can read my mind.

"Wasn't I that obvious?" I nerveously asked. "Well, it's true that I'm a little nervous."

"You should calm down," he calmly said. "There's still chance the culprit won't come."

"Yes, I'm a little nervous about that. But that's not all," I added. "You see... I'm never been talking with a guy around my age alone like this."

"Of course Chie, thanks to her personality, have no problem talking with guys," I said. "But I think she's had more fun hanging out with Hanamura-kun and you lately."

"Well, I feel the same way," once again I nervously said.

"Ah?!" He looks surprised. Oh no! I made things awkward. I need to do something. Come on, what to do? What to do?

"I wonder how Chie and Hanamura-kun's doing right now," I just blurted out something that come to my mind. "I better call her."

*Tuuuuut*

*Tuuuuut*

*Tuuuuut*

"Looked like the line's busy," I said. "I wonder what she's doing."

"And here I don't know Hanamura-kun's number," I added. "What should I do?"

"I need it too," he said.

"Hanamura-kun's number?" I asked.

"Yours," he calmly said.

"Eh?!" He wanted my phone number. What should I do? I hadn't been asked for my number. Usually Chie came to my rescue before it came down to this.

"Well, I might need it for the investigation," he explained.

"Oh yeah. We need to keep in contact with each other."And so Narukami-kun and I switch phone number and e-mail. After that we silently watch over Kanji-kun's house. I guess things are still a little awkward. After a while, we see Chie and Hanamura-kun run desperately toward us. They seem really tired.

"We regret to inform that our mission failed," Chie said.

"Well, let's wait a little longer," I suggested. "Maybe Kanji-kun will come home."

Suddenly Kanji-kun appeared out of nowhere. "What're you guys doing here?! Hey! You're the stupid couple I just saw!"

"We're not couple!" Chie passionately rejected the idea.

"Why are you assholes followin' me around?!" Kanji-kun's screaming at us. "What the hell's going on?!"

Looks like Kanji-kun is really angry. I need to do something. "Hey Kan-chan, calm down."

"Kan-chan?!" I blurt out what I used to called him when we were little. "I'm Yukiko Amagi."

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

"Yuki-senpai?" Looks like he just recognized me.

"Yes," seems like I managed to calm down Kanji-kun a little. "Could we ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"Has anything strange happen to you lately?" Hanamura-kun asked.

"Huh? Strange?" Kanji-kun nervously said. "Are you saying I'm strange?!"

"Huh? N-No, I didn't mean..." Hanamura couldn't find a word to responded.

"Please Yuki-senpai, just go."

"But Kan-chan..."

"JUST GO!"

We ran away from Kanji-kun as fast as our legs could moved.

"Let's call it a day," Narukami-kun suggested. "Everyone look really tired."

"Yeah. I think I ran too much today," Chie said.

"What if something happen to Kanji-kun?" I asked.

"He'll be fine on his own," Hanamura-kun said. "I've watched him today, so I know he won't get kidnapped without a fight."

"Okay then. However it supposed to be raining tonight," Narukami-kun said. "Please watch the Midnight Channel tonight."

"Okay. Then see you tommorow." Hanamura-kun then went home, followed by each one of us. I really hope he's right. I hope nothing bad happened to Kanji-kun.

* * *

 _17th May 2011. Tuesday. Midnight._

It's already almost midnight and it's raining outside. The Midnight Channel should back on tonight. Even I'm a bit relieved after hearing what Hanamura-kun said, I'm still a little worried. Finally the clock hit exactly midnight, and it's really on. But this time it was really different than before. The image became so sharp and clear.

"Hello dear viewers! It's time for 'Bad, Bad Bathhouse!'"

"Tonight I'll introduce a superb site for those searching for sublime love that surpasses the separation of the sexes!"

"I'm your host, Kanji Tatsumi, serving you this scandalously special sneak-in report!"

"Here I go~"

And then the show's off. The Midnight Channel showed Kanji-kun wearing nothing but a white loincloths in a very steamy sauna house. If what the other's saying is true, then Kanji-kun must have been inside the TV. I need to make sure. I decided to call Kanji-kun's home phone.

"Hello Tatsumi-san? This is Yukiko Amagi," I said.

"Ah Yuuki-chan," Kanji-kun's mother answered.

"I'm so sorry to call so late, but is Kanji-kun home?" I asked.

"He left the house since this evening and hadn't returned since," she said. "But don't worry, he does this quite often."

"O-Okay then. Thank you very much Tatsumi-san," I said and then hang up.

It looks like Kanji-kun is really missing. What to do? What to do? If only we watched over him a little long earlier this afternoon. Ah! I need to let Narukami-kun know. And so I called him.

"Hello Narukami-kun. This is Amagi," I said. "You watched the Midnight Channel right?"

"Yeah. The image is sharp and clear, just like when you've already thrown into the TV," he explained.

"Yes. U-Um Kanji-kun seems to be missing," I said. "I called his mother earlier so I knew. She did say this happened all the time, but still..."

"What do you think?" I asked.

"This is bad," Narukami-kun said calmly. "We should make sure by asking Kuma later tommorow."

"Yes. I think you're right," I said.

"For now, please just rest and prepare for the worst," he said.

Narukami-kun's right. There's nothing we can do for now. I'll just have to rest right now and discuss this with the others tommorow.

* * *

 _18th May 2011. Wednesday. After School._

We go to Junes together after school to go inside the TV as soons as possible. However when we are inside, Kuma seems to be really down. I wonder why. But still, I'm still amazed by the fact we're _really_ inside the TV.

"Woah! We really is inside the TV!" I said.

"Hey Kumakichi, someone's here right?" Hanamura-kun said.

"Oh, yep," Kuma said with a really low voice. "I think someone's here."

"Do you know where he is?" Narukami-kun asked.

"I dunno," Kuma answered.

"What's wrong?" Chie asked. "Not feeling well?"

"Well, you're leaving me here all this time," Kuma explained.

"Leaving you?" Hanamura-kun retorted. "You _live_ here."

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right," he said.

"Oh come on Kumakichi! Why is this even happening? Why can't you locate someone in here?" Hanamura-kun asked.

"I think it's because I've got so much on my mind," Kuma explained. Who am I? Where did I came from? I can't seem to figure it out."

"What should we do Narukami-kun?" I asked.

"Can't we leave this be for this time?" He said something I didn't expected.

"Of course we can't!" Chie yelled.

"We really can't, can we?" he said impassionately.

What can I do? What can I do?

"Hey Kuma, if we find some kind of hints about Kanji-kun. Could you find him?" I asked.

"U-Um... I think I can," he answered. "Something with his scent on it would help."

"Nice one Yukiko!" Chie hugged me.

"Now then, let's look around the town for hints about Tatsumi Kanji," Narukami-kun suggested.

"Sorry for leaving you alone again Kuma," I said.

We then go to our world to looked for some clue about Kanji-kun. We split like before, with Chie and Hanamura-kun, and me and Narukami-kun. Chie and Hanamura-kun will go to school to ask his classmates about Kanji-kun while I and Narukami-kun will be going back to his house to ask his mother further. We promised to come back to Junes in one hour.

On the way to Kanji-kun house, I asked Narukami-kun a question I've been thinking since I watched the Midnight Channel last night.

"Hey Narukami-kun," I said. "What do you think the Midnight Channel really is?"

"I don't know exactly," he answered. "I only tried it out because Satonaka talked me into it."

"Then if so, other people might be trying it out because someone talked him into it right?" I asked. "Just like you did."

"Yeah. I've thought about that too," he said. "That's why we need to save Tatsumi Kanji as soon as possible so that not many people watching that show about him."

"Do you think the culprit also watching it?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he's enjoying it too," he said. "That's why we need to catch that psycho."

"Yes. I wish I could help," I said.

"You already helped a lot," he said. "Don't worry."

"Thank you." After hearing what he said, for some reason I felt a bit relieved. He seemed to know exactly what to say to made me feel better.

When we reached Kanji-kun's house, we saw a little boy wearing red hat and blue sweater staring at the house. I got curious so I asked him.

"May I help you?" I asked.

"U-Uh... is onii-chan in?" He nerveously asked.

"The one who lives here?" I asked back.

"Yeah. He's so cool!" He cheerfully answered. "He made this for me."

He then showed us a cute little knitted pink bunny doll. It's complete with clothes, a ribbon, and a hat.

"Woah! This is so cute," I said as I looked at the doll.

"Right? When I showed this to my friends, they asked me where I got this," he said. "I came to thank him and my friends also want one. They said they will pay for it."

"Woah. Amazing!" I said.

Ah! We can use this doll as a clue to find Kanji-kun in the TV world. If he made this, it should have his scent on it.

"U-Um, we're his friends. Right now he isn't at home so we could tell him for you later when we saw him," I said.

"Thank you onee-chan," he said.

"But could we borrow this doll?" I asked. "I'll be sure to return it later, with more doll like this that onii-chan made."

"Really? Okay!" He agreed. "I'll come back later!" With that the boy run off. I hope with this doll we can find Kanji-kun. We then enter Kanji-kun's house to asked more about him to his mother. Apparently what Narukami-kun's uncle said is true. Kanji-kun was driving out the noisy biker gang around his house because his mother couldn't sleep in that condition. Narukami-kun decided that we already have what we need, so we decided to return back to Junes, even when we still have about 20 minutes before we supposed to meeting-up with Chie and Hanamura-kun.

When we reach Junes, we surprised to see Chie and Hanamura-kun is already there. I can see Hanamura-kun's bringing a bag with him this time. We take a little break at our usual spot in the food court to discuss what we found.

"So, what do you guys found out?" Narukami-kun asked.

"We went back to school, but only found 3 classmates in his class. They said Kanji-kun's absent most of the time," Hanamura explained. "Once he appeared at class, he'd gone before they notice. So they don't really knew him."

"But we found his boyfr... I mean the short boy he talked to yesterday in the elevator downstairs when we were going here," Chie said. "He said he was just asked about his recent activities, but he was acting strange so he figured Kanji-kun was struggling with some sort of complex."

"Oh, nice job," Narukami-kun said. "Amagi and I found a little boy that told us that Kanji-kun made this for him." Narukami-kun then show the little bunny doll to Chie and Hanamura-kun.

"Woah! Really? By his hand?!" Chie seems shocked as I was earlier. "This doesn't look like handmade at all."

"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," Narukami-kun said.

"Yeah, we really understand that," I said. And yeah, since we all have a side that we don't want to admit.

"Okay then. Let's go inside the TV," Narukami-kun suggested.

"I hope we can find Kanji-kun with this," I thought.

We then go inside the TV to give Kuma the doll and told him everything we learnt about him. He sniff the doll seriously for a while. It looks like it works.

"I think I've got Kanji-kun's scent down. Now to pick up the trail!" He said. "Follow me!"

We run closely following Kuma for about for a while. I wonder why everyone can run so fast when there's a really dense fog around, I just need to be really careful not to lose them from my sight. When we reached the are where Kuma said Kanji-kun was there, we stopped for a moment to rest.

"Hey Kumakichi, Kanji-kun is really here?" I asked.

"The nose knows!" He confidently answered.

"Is it just me or the fog here is different?" Chie asked.

"Oh yeah everyone. How could you see in this dense fog?" I asked.

"Ah! We forgot to mention to you about the glasses," Chie said

"Glasses?" I don't understand anything about the glasses.

"Hey Kuma, you have a spare of these glasses right?" Chie said.

"I made this one specially for Yuuki-chan!" Kuma then gave me a glasses to wear. But this one seems different than the others wearing.

"Pffft, hahahaha..." I laugh really hard. The glasses I'm wearing have a nose guard.

"W-What are you wearing Yukiko?!" Chie asked.

"Hahahaha... Chie, Chie, look! This even has nose guard."

"That's enough of laughing Yukiko," Chie said then let out a sigh. "Hey Kuma, give her a normal one!"

"Okay, okay," he said.

"I didn't expect to see Amagi laughing like that," Hanamura-kun said.

"Yeah, me too. I thought she only did that in front of me," Chie said.

Kuma then gave me the similar glasses everyone's wearing, with red colored frame. This glasses are amazing. I could see my surrounding clearly. No wonder they can run really fast earlier.

What I see in front of me is some kind of traditional public bath and sauna. It's really steamy that even my glasses are fogging up. It doesn't look like it has many floor like my castle did. I'm not sure why, but it seems like Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun are reluctant to go inside. I figured that's why we've been staying still here for a while.

"Hey! What're you guys doing?!" Chie asked. "Let's go!"

"U-Um... Are we really have to do this?" Hanamura-kun asked. "If this place is really came from Kanji-kun's suppressed emotion, I seriously got a bad feeling about this."

"What are you saying now?!" Chie yelled. "Of course we do! Now let's go!" Chie then drag Hanamura-kun inside by tweaking his ear. Narukami-kun, Kuma, and I followed closely behind them.

After walking for a while, we encountered 5 shadows. All of them has the form of a giant muscular old man with a mask. They immediately attacked us. I see the other three transform into some kind of giant as well, ready to fight. I must do the same. Chie already told me how to use my power. She said I just need to hear what my other self's saying inside my head, so I do exactly that.

" _Konohana Sakuya!"_

Ah! I can see myself become a floating pink giant, but all the other's still bigger and taller than me. I need to do something. So I open both of my hand, and heard my otherself saying, _"Let's burn them all! Maragion!"_

I see a lot of tiny red spark around the shadows. A moment later, those sparks suddenly explode, leaving the shadows knocked down. The other three quickly finish them all. Narukami-kun took two of them while Chie and Hanamura-kun took one each, leaving only one left. So I focused my mind to attack the only one shadow left.

" _Burn! Agidyne!"_

My attack burn the the shadow to crisp. I'm glad I was able to help. When there's no shadow, they undo the transformation, so I do that as well.

"Nice job Yukiko!" Chie said.

"Yeah. We need to do this until we find Tatsumi Kanji and his shadow," Narukami-kun said.

"This remind me of Yukiko's place," Chie said.

"Mine was like this too?" I was surprised.

"Yeah, kinda," she said. I can't accept that. Mine was nothing like this.

"Okay then, let's go!" With Narukami-kun leading the charge, we run around the place looking for Kanji-kun. This place does seems bigger than I expect when I saw it from the outside, not to mention it kinda like a maze. In those fightings, I learned that my Persona had a big fire-based attack by exploding little red sparks I spread with my wings, had weakness to ice-based attack, had an ability to cure and heal both myself and others, and basically had no physical strength. We run and fighting shadows that came at our way for about an hour before we find a big suspicious door. We can fight those shadows relatively easy because Kuma told us what kind of weakness and ability they have.

"This Kanji-kun should be behind this door," Kuma said.

"I-Is that so?" Narukami-kun once again said impassionately.

We just silently stand there for a while after Hanamura-kun said that. I wonder why. I want to open the door and save Kanji-kun as soon as possible, but it seems like it's not my job to open the door so I just stand there, waiting for someone to open the door.

"Why aren't you opening the door?" Kuma suddenly asked what I've been thinking.

"D-Do we really have to?" Hanamura-kun nervously said. "I seriously got a bad feeling about this."

"But what should we do Narukami-kun?" I asked.

"Let's just leave," once again Narukami-kun said something I didn't expected.

"Not happening!" Chie yelled. "You guys open the door! Now!" Chie push them forward. They finally give in and reluctantly open the door.

I think what we see behind the door is not as bad as the guys expected. We see two Kanji-kun trading blow with each other. One is wearing nothing but a white loincloths, like we saw in the Midnight Channel last night while the other was wearing our school uniform. I think the one with a white loincloths is Kanji-kun's shadow.

Kanji-kun's amazing. He still able to fight his shadow all this time. They must have been fighting for at least one day long. While I was in that castle, when I met the shadow of myself, I really can't stand it and "refused" her immediately. Next thing I know I was in a really dark place. I can hear all the things I can't accept about myself. "I want to escape." "I want to leave this city." "I don't care about the Inn." "I want someone to save me." "I want someone to take me far away from this city." Those thought suddenly burst into my mind. We need to save Kanji-kun before things came down to that.

" _Oh we've got guests."_

"You guys from yesterday! What are you doing here?!"

" _Why don't you just accept it already?"_ The shadow lands a blow in Kanji-kun's face while he was distracted. He take a few steps back.

"You! Just shut up already!" He yelled at his shadow. "You guys better stay out of this! This is my fight damn it!"

"No! Kanji-kun! Don't listen to it!" Narukami-kun tried to warned Kanji-kun, but it was no use. He charges to return the punch to the shadow, on the same spot he was hit earlier, throwing the shadow a few meters back.

" _Why don't we drop this charade?"_

" _Just admit I'm really what you want, aren't I?"_

"You've gotta be f*cking kidding me?!" He yelled at it again. "Why don't you just shut up!" He then charging to the shadow. They trade punchs in the face, both of them are sent flying.

" _Hahaha!"_

" _You're very manly now are you? Always punching your way out of your troubles."_

" _That's why I love men! They never say those awful things!"_

" _You're wrong!"_

" _But it's true. Because you're, and I'm you!"_

"Like hell something like you is me!" He kept rejecting it.

" _Hahaha!"_

Oh no! They were about to trade punchs once again and Kanji-kun seems to rejecting it hardly this time. I can see the shadow have a really dark around behind him.

The moment their punchs made contact, Kanji-kun was absorb by his shadow and transform into a very big and muscular giant, about 6 meter tall with his shadow crossing his hand around his chest acting as its head. It has red rose bouquet on its chest and its torn surrounding both of its arm. It holds two yellow very large male-symbol-shape rod on each hand. It also only white loincloths to cover its black and white body. Beside the big one, there are two smaller shadow similar to it standing on its left and right side, but their heads is bald and has a really creepy mustache. One has red scar on its white side of the body and wearing red loincloths while the other has white scar on its red side of the body and wearing white loincloths. Their body is black on the right side, and white on the left side.

" _Ýou're me, and there's no denying it!"_

Seeing the shadow has taken over Kanji-kun, we have no option but to beat it. We immediately transform into our persona, ready to fight.

" _I want to be honest with myself. And I'll get rid of anyone who gets in my way!"_

It then hit the rod its holding to the ground. A moment later, a lightning strike hit each of us. It really hurts. Even though the lightning hit all four of us, Hanamura-kun seems to be the one who most affected by this attack, leaving him lying on the ground while Narukami-kun is the one who least affected. I need to do something to help the others.

" _Such bothersome princes! Mediarama!"_

A moment later I can see a dim gentle flames surrounding me and my friends. The pain that I felt a moment earlier's gone slowly.

"Thanks Amagi!"

I'm glad I was able to help, but we have no time to rest. We have three shadows to defeat. The two smaller shadows charging into Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun after they put some pose that a body builder would do. I could see the main shadow have red and blue thin aura around it. Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun have no time to react to their charge so they were hugged by them, really hard. Chie and I need to save them.

" _Not so fast!"_

The big one suddenly attacked us with its rod, but fortunately we managed to barely dodge it. I could see Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun really suffering because of the hug. We need to act fast.

"Chie-chan! Yuuki-chan!" Kuma screamed. "Then one with red scar is weak to fire! And the one with white scar is weak to ice!"

Kuma got out of his hiding shouting. He then immediately struck by lightning. I'm sorry, Kuma. I'll save you later, but first Chie and I have to save Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun first. I concentrate my mind to attack the shadow that was hugging Hanamura-kun while Chie threw her spear at the one that was hugging Narukami-kun.

" _Agidyne!"_

A huge spark turned into a big flame on the shadow that was hugging Hamanura, but it won't let go. Suddenly Hanamura's Persona gush out a purple smoke from his mouth. After a while, it seems the shadow got confused and it was finally let go of him. He instantly threw both of his shuriken, aiming at both top and bottom of the shadow. Once the shuriken is in position, they spin so fast they generate a gale that was big enough so it'll make the flames I inflicted earlier on the shadow bigger, but not to extinguish it. After some moment confused and burned, the shadow's finally it's burn to ashes. While the one that was hugging Narukami-kun froze the moment Chie's spear touch it. Narukami-kun easily broke free, breaking both of the shadow's hand in the process. A thunder strike the shadow and then Narukami-kun immediately punch it with his left hand while he's on effect of Chie's red thin aura and then cut it in half with his electrified knife on his right hand.

We finally defeat the two smaller shadow. That leave the big one. But before that, I need to heal Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun first. I surrounded them with my gentle flames, but because of that I was distracted so I got hit by his right fist. I got thrown a few meters back before I turn back to my original form.

"Yukiko!" Chie screamed.

Chie instantly came to me while Narukami-kun's charging into the shadow and Hanamura-kun gave him a green thin aura. After making sure I'm safe, Chie followed Narukami-kun to charged into the shadow. He attack with his knife from top to bottom, but the shadow can follow his movement so it take a step back. But Narukami-kun didn't stop, he struck his knife to the ground, using it as pedestal to launch a spin kick with his right bladed-foot from top to bottom. The shadow can see his movement but only managed to move slightly to the right, causing it to lost its left arm. Chie, who closely followed Narukami-kun instantly kick the shadow's face when he dodge Narukami-kun's attack, throwing it to the wall of the room. I need to help. I'm desperately trying to transform back into Persona. I only manage to send a few of sparks to the knock-downed shadow, burning it before I'm turning back again. The shadow seems to be in a lot of pain.

" _Oh no!"_

" _Will someone just accept me!"_

" _Accept me!"_

Chie then took his spear and threw it at the shadow's chest, freezing him. Narukami-kun once again charging into the frozen shadow. His body's still cover with red thin aura. He punch the shadow in the face, shattering it into very tiny pitch black pieces. Once it's cleared, we found both Kanji-kun and his shadow lying on the ground. Finally it was defeated. We all return our normal form. I feel really tired, but I'm very relieved we were able to save Kanji-kun. Before we know it, the shadow immediately stood up and running toward Narukami-kun and shouting.

" _Accept me!"_

"I said to cut the crap!" Kanji-kun roar.

We were surprise to hear Kanji-kun's voice. When I was freed from my shadow, I hardly can speak. He really is amazing. The shadow's stopped running and turn to Kanji-kun. He then struggling to stand up.

"Damn it! The thought about you're inside me is really disgraceful," he said. "But you're being me ain't some kind of big revelation!"

"It ain't about men or women," he added. "I'm just a coward who made _everyone_ hate me just because I was scared shitless of getting rejected."

"I'm sure you already know that, because you're me, and I'm you damn it!"

The shadow then running toward Kanji-kun with a smile on its face, hugging him in the last moment before it was shattered, displaying a big image of Kanji-kun's Persona.

It was pretty manly. It have very big and broad shoulder. It was almost all black with with bones' image correspondence to where it was located, unless its palm which is white and kind of robotic. In its left hand, it was holding a large yellow thunder-shaped rod. A moment later, the Persona disperse, entering Kanji-kun's body. He then suddenly fell on his knee.

"Are you okay Kanji-kun?" I asked.

"It's... It's nothin'." He said that, but he can hardly speak. "Anyway... What are you doing here Yuuki-senpai?"

"We came to save you of course," I said.

"Hey Kanji, Here." Narukami-kun then handed the little buny doll to Kanji-kun.

"Wh-What?! How..." He seems shocked to see the bunny doll he made on Narukami-kun's hand.

"You made this, didn't you?" Narukami-kun's asked.

"Got a problem with that?!" Kanji-kun said.

"No. I think it's cute," Narukami-kun calmly said.

Kanji then take the doll from Narukami-kun.

"There's a little boy waiting for you. And we're explain what's happening later," he added. "For now, let's go home."

"Yeah. Okay," Kanji-kun said. "Thanks for saving me."

Kanji-kun's having trouble standing up, so Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun are helping him walking by lending their shoulder. We walk slowly to return to our world. Today was really tiring. We said farewell to Kuma for now, and back to our wold, in Junes electronic store.

"Hey Kanji?" Narukami-kun said.

"Y-Yeah."

"We're going to leave you for a moment and have someone to 'find' you okay," he added. "So just rest here for a bit."

We left Kanji-kun there and watch him from a distance. Narukami-kun then call Ichijou Kou-kun, his teammates from basketball club to "find" Kanji-kun in Junes. He explains it was done so that we, the Investigation Team didn't attract the police's attention since we previously have found the "missing" Amagi Yukiko. It was very logical, but I didn't really think about it. No wonder Hanamura-kun point him as our leader.

About twenty minutes later, Ichijou-kun came and take Kanji-kun to his house. After that, we all decided to go home and take a rest. This was a very tiring day, but fortunately we manage to prevent another victim of this serial murder case. Narukami-kun said all we can do now is rest and wait for Kanji-kun to recover. Once he recover, we go and question him about his kidnapping. I hope Kanji-kun could give us some clue about the culprit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Persona's ability list:

 _Izanagi_ : Mazio, Zionga, Rakukaja, Tarukaja, Rakunda, Raimeizan

 _Jiraiya_ : Magarula, Garudyne, Masukukaja, Tentarafoo, Jinpugeki

 _Tomoe_ : Mabufu, Bufula, Tarukaja, High Counter, Power Charge

 _Konohana Sakuya_ : Maragion, Agidyne, Mediarama, Diarahan, Me Patra

Here I also wanna talk about the connection between Kanji's insecurity and the form of his shadow (the monster).

The only shadow that got 3 forms, the main one, Tough and Nice guy. All three have really muscular body which is Kanji's image of "strong man". I think the reason the devs separate "nice" and "tough" is because Kanji though that those two are different things, that you can't be both of them at the same time. The main one is definitely a gay and really feminine (can be seen with roses around its chest), this portray his sexuality issues and his love for something feminine, such as cute things and such. However I think Kanji himself is bisexual, this can be seen that he's also get "excited" seeing Naoto, Yukiko, and Chie in swim suit, and he fall for Naoto who he thought was a guy.


	11. 11 Basketball Game (Kanji)

**Chapter 11: Basketball Game**

 **(Tatsumi Kanji)**

* * *

 _20th May 2011. Friday. After School._

It's been two days since Yuki-senpai's friends took me from Junes. And here I am, still lying in my bed. My mom told me I was asleep the whole time yesterday. I've never felt this tired before. Even when I fought all those biker gangs when I was still in middle school, it's nothing compare to this. But thanks to it, I feel a lot better now, I'm just hungry as hell right now. My mom also mentioned that the police came yesterday to question me about my disappearance, but she managed to convinced them to let me rest at the time. I bet they're gonna suspect me for something. Police always did that to me.

Suddenly my mom come to my room.

"Kanji, your friend's here to see you. He could come in right?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered.

Friend? I don't remember having any friends in a long time. Ahhh. It's gotta be Yuki-senpai and her friends who came to me. The ones who rescue me from that disgusting sauna house. I gotta thanks that bunch not only for rescuing me, but also for helping me recognizing my other self. Sure that other me is still making me sick just to think about him, but he's still a part of me. For now I gotta find out how to deal with it. That's what a man's gonna do for sure.

"Pardon my intrusion. I believe we have met before, Tatsumi-kun."

"Wh-What the...!"

" _Ouhh! What a gorgeous little boy!"_

What the hell! I can hear my other self's talking in my head! Now's not the time to be worried about it, it's the short guy with blue cap I met the other day! The one who said he's interested in me. What am I gonna do?

"I believe I haven't introduce myself when we first met," he said. "My name is Shirogane Naoto."

"If you don't mind, I came here to ask you about your disappearance a while ago." So this guy's name is Naoto Shirogane. He entered my room and sitting next to my bed.

"Are you fine?" He asked. "Do you still need some time to rest?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." Damn! What's happening? I can't keep my cool.

"Are you sure? I could see your face's bright red," he said. "Do you have a fever?"

"Wh-What? No. No, I'm fine," I nervously said.

"You really are strange," he said.

"Wh-What? Anyways, what do you want to ask?" I asked.

"Like I said earlier, I came to ask about your disappearance," he said. "Do you remember anything before and during the time you're missing?"

"I don't remember anything about that," I answered. "But I do remember someone came to my house at night. And some weird dark entrance thing."

"What do you think that is?" He asked.

"I really don't know," I answered once again. "Next thing I remember, I was already at Junes when one of my schoolmate found me."

"Do you remember who came to your house?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Alright then," he said. "Thank you very much for you time."

"I'll be taking my leave now. I do hope you'd get well soon." He said as he stand and ready to leave.

"Ah? Leaving already?" My mom suddenly entered my room, bringing two cup of tea.

"Yes. I still have something to do," he politely said. "Please pardon my intrusion, Tatsumi-san."

"Good afternoon."

And with that the short guy go. Looked like I can stand and walk now, so I send him off to the door of my house. It ain't like I want to lie or hiding something from him or anything, but I don't want my mom to hear about the time I'm missing. It sure will make my mom worried. At the door of my house, I decide to look after the store for now, to let my mom rest for a bit, since she must be really tired between taking care of the bedridden me and the shop alone since yesterday. I look at the clock, before I realized it, it's already some time after school, but I don't really care since I've never really came to school anyway. After some time, I saw Yuki-senpai and her friends, who was also in the sauna house, come to my house. They're still in the school uniform, I guess they went here directly after school.

"Kanchan, do you have some time?" Yuki-senpai asked. "We want to talk to you about something."

"Sure," I said. "And stop calling me that!"

"This is about my missing right?" I asked.

"Yes, it is," the guy with gray hair answered.

"Okay then, wait here for a sec," I said.

And then I went inside my house to tell my mom that I want to go with Yuki-senpai and her friends to Aiya. For some reason she put a really happy face when I told her that. I really don't understand my mother.

"C'mon, let's not talk here," I said. "Let's go to Aiya. It'll be my treat since you guys saved me, and beside I'm really hungry right now."

We then go to Aiya, but before we got out of my house, I saw the little boy who I met a while ago calling for me.

"Onii-chan. You're here!" he passionately said.

"Here kid, this's yours." I handed the little knitted bunny doll I gave to him a while ago.

"Ah! Thank you onii-chan!" he said. "But can you make some more? My friends really want one like this! They said they'll even pay you!"

"H-Huh? Pay me?" I was surprised. "I don't need that kid. And it ain't like I'm a pro at this."

"Sana-chan wants a cat, Mayu-chan wants a dog, and my teacher wants a pink aligator. Can you make them onii-chan?" He said it enthusiastically, it's like he didn't hear what I just said.

"F-Fine then. I'll get around to it sometime." I'm just scratching my head in response, looks like this boy won't give up unless I do it.

"Yay! Thank you very much onii-chan! You're so cool!" He said.

"Remember, you promised!" He then took off and running enthusiastically.

I'm cool huh? It ain't a bad feeling. That's my first time being called and seen like that. People usually called me "useless", "trash", "good for nothing", "troublemaker", and alla that bullshit, especially by the cops and the teacher at school. They also always gave me the dead look as if I'm some kind of zoo animal. It feels good to be accepted and getting complemented about this side of myself, even just by a little kid. I guess I gotta do my best to make those dolls. Suddenly I feel someone's poking me in the shoulder. It was the gray-haired guy who gave me the bunny doll in the bathhouse.

"Isn't that great, Kanji?" The guy with gray hair said.

"Yeah." I don't remember the last time I feel this happy about myself so I can't help but make a really big smile. I also can see all friends of Yuki-senpai put a little smile in their face.

We then head to Chinese Diner Aiya to fill my empty stomach. I feel like I can eat three servings of nikudon right now. We order our food and then sit on one table. As soon as we sit, the unkempt fawn colored hair with a a white V-necked shirt under his uniform guy starts talking, "First off, let us introduce ourselves."

"I believe you already know Amagi Yukiko, we're all in the same class as her," he said. "I'm Hanamura Yosuke and this _totally_ non-feminine girl is Satonaka Chie."

"Who are you calling 'non-feminine'?!" She instantly punched Yosuke-senpai in the face as soon as she heard what he said about her. This girl's dangerous. I need to be careful around her.

"Ouch! That's hurts!" He complained.

"That's your fault! Sorry about that, Kanji-kun. I'm _totally_ feminine, don't believe anything this moron said okay?" She put a really cute smile, but I still won't believe what she said.

"Next is the most important person, Narukami Yuu. He's our leader." So, he's the leader huh? I do feel something different about Yuu-senpai. It's like you can talk to him about anything and he will listen to you and he won't judge you for it.

"Alright Yosuke," Yuuu-senpai said. "I guess that's enough."

"Before we begin anything Kanji. Do you feel fine?"

"Yeah sure. What do you want to know?"

"Okay, I'm glad to hear it. First off..." Before Yuu-senpai could finish what he wanted to say, our orders are ready and served on the table.

"Here you go, Kan-chan," the old man called me.

"Stop calling me that!" I said.

"Alright, I guess first off we could eat first," Yuu senpai said. "I could tell you're really starving for a while now."

"Itadakimasu!" I nodded and chow down the bowl of my favorite nikudon in front of me. By the time I finished my second bowl, none of them is finished except for Chie-senpai who then asked me, "I can have a second right Kanji?" I guess what Yosuke-senpai said is true. This girl ain't feminine at all.

"Yeah sure. You guys saved me after all," I said. "This is the least I can do."

After my stomach full with three servings of nikudon, I see all the others here have finished eating.

"Sorry I was rather rude the first time we met," I apologized. "I didn't know you all are my senpai."

"It's alright," Yuu-senpai said. "We were also at fault. Let's just put that behind us."

"Back to our topic, do you remember anything before you're missing?" The leader begin to question me.

"I do remember someone came to my house at night," I said. "And some weird dark entrance thing."

"And I'm also fully aware of what happened at that weird bathhouse," I added.

"Hey! Am I the only one who curious about that short little boy Kanji met the other day?" Chie-senpai suddenly raise her voice.

"Ah, him? I don't really know who he is, but his name is Shirogane Naoto," I answered. "He came by our house before you guys did and asked exactly what you just did."

"So what's your answer?" Yosuke-senpai said.

"I didn't tell him anything about that bathhouse and my other self because then my mom was also in the house and I don't want her to overheard and made her worried," I answered. "But anything else, it's the exacty what I just told you guys."

"Any idea why that short guy called you 'strange'?" Chie-senpai asked.

"H-How do you... I mean... Never mind," I nervously said. "When I think about it, I guess it's maybe because when we first met, I kinda blurted out that I wanted to see him again."

"To a guy?" she added.

"I, uh... I don't really get it myself," I nervously said.

"I guess that's enough of that." Yuu-senpai tried to stop this topic Chie-senpai started.

"Hmmm... About that weird dark entrance thing, could that ahve been be a TV?" Yuki-senpai asked me with a really curious face.

"Huh? Now that you mention it, maybe so," I said.

"Um... So... Are you gonna catch the culprit or something?" I asked.

"Yeah. We planned to catch the culprit," Yosuke-senpai enthusiastically answered.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked. "If there's some bastard who did this to me, I ain't gonna rest until I make 'em pay!"

"What do you say, Leader?" Yosuke-senpai asked Yuu-senpai.

"Of course you can," he said calmly. "Welcome to the Investigation Team."

"Thank you sir! I'll put my life on the line for you guys!" I said enthusiastically. "Just like what you did for me!"

"Alright. Now that you're part of our team, I'll explain what happened from the start til this point," Yuu-senpai said. "Listen carefully okay?"

The leader then explain briefly what happened in the serial murder case in Inaba, starting from Yamano Mayumi, Konishi Saki, Amagi Yukiko, and finally me. I don't understand something too complicated since I'm not very bright to begin with. So I don't really get what he's saying, but I'm pretty sure it got something to do with TV, that shadow, and Persona or whatever he calls it. He also mention that I should be able to use the same ability as theirs.

"Wait... So someone's killing people with a TV?" I asked. "What, is he beating them to death with it?"

"No, they weren't being beaten by a TV!" Yosuke-senpai yelled at me. "Were you listening at all?" I can see Yuu-senpai gave himself a facepalm.

"That's enough Yosuke," he said. "I think he'll understand once he sees the place with his own eyes," said Yuu-senpai as he tried to calm Yosuke-senpai down.

"But Kan-chan's incident disproved our idea that the victims would be women," said Yuki-senpai with a really concerned face.

"We might be overlooking something." I can tell they're all thinking really hard about this, but I don't really get it, so I just blurt out something that first come to my mind.

"Hey guys, ain't Namatame Taro's suspicious? I mean the first case start soon after he was fired from Councilman position and became a deliveryman right? Not to mention I remember he had affair with the first victim, Yamano Mayumi."

"But didn't he have an alibi on the first case?" asked Yosuke-senpai.

"Yes. He doesn't seems like the culprit then." Yuu-senpai answered.

"Ah! How about this? 'Everyone appeared on local TV news before they're missing'?" Yuki-senpai suggested.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, that fits!" Chie-senpai said. "All of the victims so far appeared on local TV news before they get thrown inside the TV world."

"I doubt it's a coincidence." Yuki-senpai added.

"So the culprit's gonna go after the next person featured on local TV news?" Yosuke-senpai asked.

"Most likely, yes," Yuu-senpai answered, "but why?"

"I can't think anything about their motives," Yuu-senpai added.

"Anyway, we should pay close attention to whoever's featured on local TV news!" Yosuke-senpai passionately said.

"Welp, now's that settled, I gotta go to my part time job," Yosuke-senpai added.

"Me too, I need to help the Inn," Yuki-senpai said.

"Let's go home together Yukiko," Chie-senpai said.

"Sure," Yuki-senpai said. "Let's go."

The three of them left, leaving me and Yuu-senpai alone. I feel like I got something to say to him.

"Hey Yuu-senpai," I said. "Do you have some time to talk?"

"Yeah," he said. "What's up?"

"Are you really sure you're letting me join you guys?" I asked. "I mean, I really am trouble maker, especially for my mom."

"She's always apologizing for me," I added. "I don't want to cause the people who saved me any trouble."

"Then you just need to change," he calmly said.

"Yeah, I do huh?" I said while nodding. "I know! I'm just gonna repay what you guys did for me by making this town peaceful again!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of repaying," he said. "Remember Ichijou Kou? The guy who brought you back from Junes?"

"Yeah, what's with him?" I asked. "Did he bully you or something?"

"Should I punch him in the face?" I asked.

"No, no!" He instantly rejected the idea. "Didn't you just said you want to change?"

I can see Yuu-senpai's giving himself a facepalm again, "He's my teammate in the basketball club."

"We have a practice match with other school next Saturday," Yuu-senpai said. "We only have 5 member, so I'm sure he'd be glad if you can help around now and then."

"Think of it as repaying your favour for him," he added.

Playing basketball huh? I don't really know the rules but I heard being tall is good in basketball, and I'm pretty sure all other members scared of me and they will not want me there. But if I can help people who saved me, I just gotta do it. That's what a man gonna do. I want to repay them as much as I can.

"How about it?" Yuu-senpai asked.

"Alright!" I passionately said. "I gotta do it! For you and for Kou-senpai as well!"

"Good, I'm sure he'd be glad to hear it," he said calmly.

"Alright then, I have to go home right now," he said. "Try to go to school every now and then Kanji, you're welcomed to come to our class anytime."

"Yeah. I'll do it," I said as he stand and ready go left Aiya. "Thanks for listening to me senpai."

I guess I'm lucky to find such a nice and reliable senpai. They already saw a part of me that even I didn't wanna admit, yet they still accept me for who I really am. I gotta do my best to change so that I don't cause them any trouble later. I guess I can start "changing" by going to school more often.

 _28th May 2011. Saturday. After School._

* * *

Today is the day Yuu-senpai told me to help basketball club in their practice match. I went to school everyday this week, but everyone in my class gave me a death look and isolated me, except for a guy named Takigawa Kakeru. You can say he's the leader of otaku in first year, especially my class, first year class 3. I always saw him with the same 3 or 4 guys. He kept approaching me from time to time. During the time I always skipped school, he already came to my house three times. He even saw me knitting once. I don't know what his deal is, but he's annoying. I also realized there's one more guy who get treated like me, but he's kinda different. It's like he chose to be isolated. I always saw him reading books all the time. He too always get invitation from Kakeru, but he always politely reject it, not like me. His name is Kitahara Kenji.

In this one week I already read the rules about basketball in the net but I still don't really get it. I guess I'll just have to do what I can. I did saw their practice for a while in Tuesday and Thursday, everyone except for Yuu-senpai and Kou-senpai gave me the death look, live everyone in my class. During this time, I also notice another one of my classmate is a member of basketball club. His name is Akagi Akira. He never really talk to me and I don't really pay much attention on him. All I can say about him is that he has about the same height as Yosuke-senpai, has a neat short black hair and brown round eyes, and he's also wearing glasses.

When I arrive in the court, both team have already there. I guess I'm a lil' late.

"Hey Kanji, you're finally here!" Kou-senpai greeted me. "I think you'd make a good center," he said. I don't even know what that means.

Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai are all in the court, on the spectator side. I guess they came to watch their friend's match. I can also hear other people in the gym saying, "Isn't that the yankee who's on the news the other day?", "What's he doing here?", "Don't come near him, he'll punch you.", and all those bullshit everyone always talk about me behind my back.

"Thanks for coming Kanji," Yuu-senpai said.

"Yeah," I said. "So when will I gonna play?"

"Relax," he said. "Since you're a helper, go change to this and sit there."

Yuu-senpai handed me the uniform and points at the chair near the court. I then change immediately and go to the chair he pointed. He's right, in Yasogami's side, there's only 5 players including Yuu-senpai and Kou-senpai. Sitting next to me is Yosuke-senpai with basketball uniform, a girl with long, wavy blonde hair and a guy who wear the navy blue P.E. uniform with a brown band-aid on his nose. The guy with band-aid start talking to me.

"I never thought a guy like you would come to help basketball club," he said.

"Well, yeah," I said. "I come only to repay Yuu-senpai and Kou-senpai for helping me."

"That's good enough," he said. "My name is Nagase Daisuke, I too come to help basketball club."

"I'm actually a member of football club," he added. We then shake hands and have a little chat until we got called to play.

The game already start. I know that there's 4 quarters in basketball, each lasts 8 minutes. Yosuke-senpai and Daisuke-senpai got in in 2nd quarter and I got in the court in 3rd quarter to sub Yuu-senpai. "Just stay near the basket," he said to me before I went in. So I did just that. Next thing I know the referee blew his whistle, saying something like 3-seconds violation. I can see Yuu-senpai and Kou-senpai giving themselves a facepalm and I don't even know what I do wrong. After that Kou-senpai tell what how I should "stay near the basket" so I do what he told me.

I played until about 5 minutes before the match over because I got 5 fouls for "pushing" and got kicked out the match, but I managed to get 2 shots in from near basket out of my 6 shots attempts and blocked 1 shots. We ended up losing by close score, but I can see a satisfied smile on Kou-senpai's face while he's playing. I guess that's what you get when you do something you like. I hope I could help them. The other 3 guys from basketball team immediately went home after the match ended. Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai came to me after the game ended.

"Good job Kanji!" said Chie-senpai.

"Yeah, I didn't thought you would play basketball," Yuki-senpai said.

"Nah, all I did was messing up," I said.

"That's not true," Kou-senpai suddenly came to me. "You did a lot Kanji."

"Make sure help us again next time okay!" he added.

"All this running and jumping is making me starving," he said. "Let's go to Aiya!"

Kou-senpai then invited all of us to Aiya, including Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai. So all of us eight people go to eat in Chinese Diner Aiya. It ain't a bad feeling to be needed and relied upon. I forgot how long since anyone did that to me. I gotta thanks Yuu-senpai for inviting me in this game. I feel like I already changed, even just a tiny little bit.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I added 3 classmates of Kanji in first year class 3 of Yasogami High. Takigawa Kakeru, Kitahara Ryouta, and Kogure Akira. Again, Takigawa Kakeru and Kitahara Ryouta are based on characters from Onanie Master Kurosawa while Kogure Akira is based on Kogure Kiminobu from Slam Dunk.

Takigawa Kakeru is a really nice and kind guy of first year class 3 of Yasogami High. He had about the same height as Yukiko with really puffy brown hair, thick eyebrows and eyes. He also wears his uniform neatly. He was kind and friendly, so at first the otaku of his class, who usually are not so popular attracted to him untill eventually all of the otaku of the first year become his friends. Because he was rather short and has a funny hair-style and eyebrows, most of other student often make fun of him. He always approach Kanji and Ryouta because he simply cannot leave them alone.

Kitahara Ryouta is classmate of Kanji. He has about the same height as Yosuke, with long black ponytail and slightly black sharp eyes. He's wearing his uniform very loosely. He always alone by himself inside and outside the classroom. He always rejected politely any invitation to socialize with others because he thinks interacting with others is useless and held no meaning. He also despise and looking down on all other people around him, for example he thinks Tatsumi Kanji is just a delinquent who did what he did for the all the attention and self-satisfaction and Takigawa Kakeru is just a simple-minded outcast who think that weakling should stick together and stay united.

Kogure Akira is Kanji's classmate and a member in basketball club. He is slightly shorter than Yuu with loose short black hair and round eyes. He's wearing a glasses and his uniform quite neatly. He love basketball but he cannot focus on it because he also want to focus on his study. That is why he can't reach the optimal result both from basketball and his study. He doesn't really care about rumor of Tatsumi Kanji and doesn't even bother to approach him either.


	12. 12 Present (Chie)

**Chapter 12: Present**

 **(Satonaka Chie)**

* * *

 _22nd May 2011. Sunday. Noon._

I'm currenly at Souzai Daigaku in Inaba Shopping District, enjoying my steak skewer alone after I finished running from my home to the hill overlooking town and then come back running here. However I haven't felt all that tired. I need to become strong, to protect Yukiko and everyone else. According to Narukami, Persona is is a manifestation of the user's personality. So in order for my Persona to get stronger, I also need to get stronger mentally. I don't really know how I can get stronger mentally, but I get the feeling that by getting my body stronger, my mind will also get stronger. That's why I can't slack off my training. In the last battle against Kanji's shadow, I let Yukiko took a big hit from it because I was too weak. I won't let that happen again.

Now that I finished eating, I need to continue my training. But what should I do? I want to train my kicking and spear-using skills, but I can't really do that just myself. Ah, I remember. I think Kanji's pretty strong since the rumor said he can beat ten biker gang at once. I bet he can be a great training partner so I decide to invite him to train with me today. I walk to his house to see if he's in there. It turns out his mom's watching the shop.

"Hello Tatsumi-san," I said. "Is Kanji in?"

"Ah you're one of Yuki-chan's friend right?" she said. "He's inside the house."

"Please wait a moment," she said. "Let me call him for you". She then enter the house to call Kanji.

"Yo Chie-senpai, what's up?" He asked.

"Wanna be my training partner?" I asked. "I hear you're pretty strong."

"Well, I guess," he said. "But why?"

"To become stronger of course!" I answered passionately.

"Stronger huh?" He said. "Alright! Let's do it!"

"But let me tell my mom first," he said. "I don't want her to be worried." He's such a nice kid despite his appearance.

After Kanji told his mom he come with me, we decide to go to Samegawa riverbank.

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"Hmmm... I don't know." I answered.

"What?!" He seems pretty surprised.

"But I want to train my kicking and my ability to use spear," I said.

"I don't see any stick around," he said. "So I guess you can kick me."

"I'll try to block it," he added.

"You sure?" I asked. I may not look like it, but I'm pretty confident about my kicking.

"Yeah, just do it," he said. "I'm sure I can take it." Kanji sure is confident about his physical strength.

"Alright, he goes!" I then kicked him with my right foot, aiming for his face with everything I got.

He blocked it with his left hand and shout, "Awww!"

"You're alright Kanji?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry, I just let my guard down a little," he said. "You ain't half bad senpai."

"You're stronger than most of the guys I've fought," he added.

"Let's continue," he said. "Attack me wherever you want," He then put both of his arm on front of his face, as if getting ready for a fight.

"Okay then," I said. "Here goes!"

Kanji and I spend almost an hour of kicking and blocking. I attacked to his face, stomach, foot, and other parts, but he always managed to block my kicks without even budging. Sometimes I tried 2 or 3 consecutive kicks I learned by watching my favorite Kung Fu movies with both my feet, but he still can block them with both of his hands. I even tried using both of my hands and feet, but it didn't work. He still can blocked them all just by using both of his hands. I guess the rumor is true. He is pretty strong and I'm already getting tired.

"That was pretty strong kicks Chie-senpai," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "But you still can blocked it!"

"If I don't, I'm screwed." He said.

"Hey guys! What're you doing?" Suddenly I can hear Yosuke's calling.

"Oh Yosuke-senpai." Kanji said. "We were just training."

"What?" He seems surprised. "Did Chie rub off on you Kanji?" He asked as he approached us.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him.

"Oh yeah Kanji," Yosuke said. "I heard there's a gang of bullies around here."

"Do you involve with them?" Yosuke asked.

"Eh? Bullies?" Kanji seems surprised. "Senpai, you suspecting me?"

"Nah, but you know, I just thought you might know something about it," Yosuke explained.

"I don't know anything about it," he said. "I really don't know."

"I mean, I know it ain't easy to trust me since they say I was in a gang," he added. "But you gotta believe me."

"Hey calm down Kanji," Yosuke said. "We totally believe you, right Chie?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" I said. "You're a good kid Kanji, don't worry."

"Thanks senpai," he said. "But I guess it's my own fault like that go around huh?"

"Well, you could say that," Yosuke said. "That's why you need to change."

"Yeah. I guess I do have to change huh?" He asked. "Funny how Yuu-senpai also said the same thing a while ago."

"Well, I guess I should smack that gang of bullies around huh?" Kanji asked.

"Hey!" Yosuke yelled. "Didn't you just say you want to change?!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," he said. "Ah, I need to go back."

"I've been out for too long," he added. "I need to help my mom."

"Later senpai!" He then went running coming back to his home, leaving only Yosuke and me. Yeah, there's no way a good kid who always thinking about his mom like Kanji is involve with some bullies.

"Anyway Yosuke, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh? I just went back from Yuu's place," he answered. "Man's business you know."

"Ah, then I don't want to know," I said. "Must be something pervert."

"Huh? No!" He yelled at me. "We were just talking about getting scooter license."

"I think that might be useful later." He added.

"Ah! That's a good idea," I said. "Maybe I should make one too."

"Now that Kanji's gone, help me with my training will you?" I said to Yosuke.

"Huh? Why would I do that?!" He seemed to rejected the idea.

"Come on!" And then I just bombarded him with my kicks, but he managed to dodge my first wave.

"Hey wait up!" He said. I ignored what he said and continue kicking him. He's pretty good. For about 15 minutes he can dodge all of my kicks.

"Hey stop it!" I kicked him with my right foot from top to bottom, he dodge to my right side. I then try to kick him with my left foot, he dodge by crouching. Next I do a spin kick with my right foot, aiming to hit him in the face with the back of my right ankle. It hits! My first time hitting him during this training, but he's thrown a few meters in the ground.

"Hey! I said stop!" He yelled at me. "Auch! That's really hurts." I can see there's red mark on Yosuke's right cheek.

"Ah sorry. You okay?" I asked.

"Of course not you idiot!" He yelled. "Ouch!" He said as he touch his cheek with his hand.

"Oh it's really Chie!" Suddenly I can hear a familiar voice coming.

"T-Takeshi?!" I was shocked. It was Kouno Takeshi, my friend from middle school. I haven't seen him in a while.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"You know, training!" I answered. "I'm working out!"

"Huh? When're you gonna graduate to being king of the hill?" He asked.

"K-King of the hill?" I nervously said.

"In kindergarten, it was the Runt Gang, in elementary school you were an Ally of Justice," he said. "Middle school, it was the Vanguards of the Lunch Revolution, wasn't it?"

"So what now? Protector of Earth's Peace?" He asked.

"W-Well..." I can't find any word to responded.

"Hey! Not cool man!" Yosuke stood up and walk toward Takeshi despite giant red bump on his cheek. I was surprised by his action.

"Oh, uhhh, I didn't mean that in a mean way." Takeshi looked nervous.

"I'm Takeshi Kouno," he said. "I'm not gonna get in you guys' way."

"Hey we're not like that!" I instantly responded.

"It's okay you know," he nonchalantly said. "By the way how's Yukiko's doing?"

"Does she have a boyfriend yet?" He asked. Looks like he still one of those Yukiko's fans.

"She's fine, and I don't think so." I answered.

"Alright, I'll see you later then," he said as he left. "Say hi to Yukiko for me okay!" For some reason, I'm suddenly feeling down.

"So, ex-crush?" Yosuke suddenly said.

"Huh?! No!" I instantly denied that. Well, to be honest, for some time in middle school I did have some feeling for him. But that's a long time ago!

"Still hung up on Amagi?" He asked. "You know, you should be more confident about yourself."

"You got a lot good points," he said. "And I heard from Yuu, there's at least one guy in school who likes you even though you always hang out with Amagi."

"W-What?!" I'm surprised. I never thought there's actually a guy who likes someone like me.

"W-Who?!" I blurted out. "No! Wait, I don't want to know!"

"Haha. I never thought you can blush like that." He said while laughing at me.

"Shut up!" I yelled and then punched him in the stomach, making him kneeled.

"Oh come on!" He yelled. "Now you punching me?! That hurts!"

"Serve you right!" I yelled back and then left him alone in there to go home.

"Just so you know, the guy isn't me!" I can hear he said that as I'm leaving him. "I won't fall for some unfeminine girl like!" Yeah right, like I'll fall for a perv like you.

On the way home, I think about what Yosuke said. Am I still hang up about my jealousy about Yukiko? I guess I _am_ still jealous of Yukiko, even a little. When I saw Takeshi earlier, I feel like all of my jealousy burst out of my heart. Why did he like her so much? Why can't he liked me? That's all I can think about at the time. However after hearing what Yosuke said and seeing what he did, I can forget about all those feelings, even just for a moment. Now that I think about it, Yosuke did that pretty often lately.

Like when we went inside the TV for the first time, I was really freaking out. But after seeing him goofing around, I felt like I forgot about my fear, not to mention he's the one who's carrying me home that day. And when I found out Yukiko's missing, I was really worried about her. But after seeing him in that raining night, somehow he could put me at ease, even a little. Maybe he's not that bad of a guy. And yet, I think I haven't done anything to repay him for what he did for me. What to do? I think I'll just give him a present or something. But what? I remember him saying that everything and everyone around him are boring and annoying to him. I bet those feelings got bigger when he moved here, a very rural town. Hmph... I guess I'll give him a headphones so he can listen to some music when he's feeling bored.

But where I can I get the money for it? I guess I'll look to Town Bulletin Board in Shopping District for some part-time jobs that I can do at home so it won't disturb my training schedule later. Now for the occasion. I have to make up an excuse so that he won't get the wrong idea. Hmph... I think birthday's gift is a good excuse. I'll ask Saya-chan tomorrow about his birthday. I'm sure class rep has that kind of info. I wonder what's he's doing right now. What?! Why am I thinking like that? I don't care what that perv's doing, he can go die in the riverbank for all I care. Ah, before I realized, I already reach my home. I better rest for now and start training again this afternoon.

* * *

 _23rd May 2011. Monday. After School._

Yosuke and Narukami had part time job today, and Yukiko's already running home to help the Inn. So I guess I'll go to Shopping District to check that Town Bulletin Board before going home, but before that, I need to ask Saya-chan about Yosuke's birthday so I go talk to her before she go out of the class.

"Saya-chan!" I called for her. "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Oh Chie. Yes sure," Saya-chan said. "But please make it quick okay."

"I need to find Hasebe," she added. "He ran off as soon as the bell rang even though he knew we had a meeting to attend to after school."

"Uhm... You know when's Yosuke's birthday right?" I nervously asked.

"Hm? Yeah, of course I know," she answered. "It's on the student list."

"Let me take a look," she said as she took out the list from her bag. "Hanamura Yosuke's birtday is... 22nd June 1994."

"Oh okay, thank you Saya-chan!" I said. "Good luck finding Taishi. See you tomorrow!"

And so I left Saya-chan to find Taishi. So his birthday is about one month from now huh? I hope I can earn some money to buy his present by then. When I see Town Bulletin Board in the Shopping District, I think the only part time job I can do at home are envelope constructor and translator. I can do the envelope job easily, but I think translator is a bit too hard for me. But I will do it anyway, it's like killing two bird in one stone. I can always ask Yukiko or Narukami if I find some trouble in doing it.

* * *

 _21st June 2011. Tue_ _s_ _day. After School._

Tomorrow's the big day, Yosuke's birthday. I already bought the present, a headphone with red and orange housing , and black rubber and headband wrapped in light-brown box with orange ribbon on top of it when we all hang out in Okina City about one week ago. However we suddenly got a more pressing matter. Lately an idol named Risechi or Kujikawa Rise had been all over the local news because she apparently decided to "take a break" from showbiz for uncertain time here, in her grandmother's traditional tofu shop in Inaba. If our guess is right, she might be the next target of the serial killer in Inaba who had thrown Yukiko and Kanji inside the TV. So because of this, we, the Investigation Team decided to go to Junes's food court to discuss this matter and what we should do. Once we arrive, we sit on our usual spot since it's still raining pretty hard since morning.

"So what do we know about Risechi?" Yosuke asked.

"I heard she's going to move in to her grandmother's traditional tofu shop in Inaba," I answered. "I dunno where that is though."

"Yes, I heard as much," Yukiko said. "Marukyu is probably the traditional tofu shop they were referring to."

"Eh?!" Yosuke looked surprised that Yukiko know that much. "You know Rise's family Yukiko?" Eh? Since when Yosuke called Yukiko by her first name? They never really talking to each other so I just notice right now. Something must've happened recently that I don't know about. But I'm gonna ignore that for now, we got more important matter to talk about.

"Our Inn use their tofu to make our food so I often go there to buy some," Yukiko explained. "But I didn't know that the owner is Rise-chan's grandmother."

"Now that you mention it, my mom often ask me to buy some tofu there," Kanji added. "They're really good you know."

"So if we stop by Marukyu we could see Risechi?" Yosuke joyfully asked. Seeing him like that somehow kinda pissed me off.

"Wait a sec! Now isn't the time for that!" I annoyedly said.

"If the cases are really linked with the TV, she might be targeted next," Narukami calmly said.

"Yeah, good point," Yosuke said while he's nodding. "If our assumptions are correct, she fits the victim's criteria."

"What do you guys mean?" Kanji said with confused face.

"If he does go after Kujikawa Rise, then the killer is targeting people who heavily featured on Inaba's local news," Narukami calmly explained. "It'll also disprove our early hypothesis that the victims are connected to Yamano Mayumi-san."

"Oh now I get it!" Kanji unconvincingly said.

"Do you really get it?" I asked. I'm worried about him.

"But still, we don't know the culprit's motive." Yosuke said.

"Maybe he got a grudge against us?" Kanji asked. "I mean, there's shitload of people who hate my guts, how about Yuki-senpai?"

"Nope." Yukiko instantly said. We all surprised by her very short and quick response.

"I-I guess not," I nervously said. "Haha.."

"Well, in any case, tonight suppose to be raining," Narukami composedly said. "Let's all watch the midnight channel, just in case."

"Yeah, let's do that!" I vigorously said. "Man, now I'm hungry."

"Yosuke, buy me some food!" I said.

"Why would I do that?!" Yosuke rejected the idea viciously.

And with that, we ended out discussion about Kujikawa Rise and decided we should watch the midnight channel for now. In the end, Yosuke still doesn't buy me any food no matter how I asked him. We go home after we have a little chat and finished eating.

* * *

 _22nd June 2011. Wednesday. After School._

Today is Yosuke's birthday. I already brought the present in my bag. Now all I have to do is hand it to him, but I don't want other people's seeing I'm giving him a birthday present. They might get the wrong idea about it. So I need to look for an opportunity to talk to him alone today, but Yukiko already asked me to accompany her to the Faculty Office to discuss about her future plan with King Moron, since he's still our homeroom teacher after all. She's amazing, thinking about that this early. I, for one hasn't thought about that, even a little. But more importantly last night, I saw a blurry figure of a young girl in bikini. Is that Kujikawa Rise? I can't tell, but I think the one on midnight channel seemed kinda different than the real Kujikawa Rise. Even though it's bad if that was really Kujikawa Rise in midnight channel, I can breathe relievedly because if the image still blurry, that means that Kujikawa Rise hasn't been thrown inside the TV. We stayed behind in our class after school to discuss what we should do next now that what looked like to be Kujikawa Rise had appeared on midnight channel. Kanji is also already here. Now that I think about it, he seemed to come over our class pretty often to hang out lately.

"Man, seeing you here remind me of our camping trip," Yosuke complained while looking at Kanji.

"Ain't we agreed to not talk about that anymore!" Kanji yelled. "Anyway, was that really Rise on the midnight channel last night?"

"I ain't really sure about it," he added.

"I'm telling you, that's Risechi!" Yosuke insisted.

"You sure?" I asked. "She seemed kinda different to me."

"I'm real sure!" He proudly said. "That chest! Those hips! And those beautiful thin legs!"

"That's gotta be Risechi!" He boastfully said, and then he staring at my legs. Ew he creeps me out.

"Hey what are you staring at?!" I yelled as I covered my legs with my arms.

"What do you think Narukami-kun?" Yukiko asked.

"They're quite fine," Narukami calmly said.

"Eh?! I gotta disagree!" Yosuke disappointedly said. Now he really piss me off so I kicked him in the stomach, "Well, sorry for have such a bad looking legs!"

"Hey senpai, are you guys taking this seriously?" Kanji asked.

"Yes, we are," Narukami firmly said.

"Then shoud we check out the tofu shop?" Kanji asked.

"Yukiko and I have to run by the Faculty Office," I said. "So we'll catch up later."

"C'mon Yukiko!" I said as I held Yukiko's hand to went out the classroom. They guys will go to Marukyu tofu shop first, with Yosuke looked really enthusiastic about it as if he's forgetting we're investigating a serial murder case here. That's kinda piss me off to no end!

I wait for about 15 minutes outside the Faculty Office before Yukiko came out with a really happy face.

"So how about it?" I asked.

"I was really nervous since this is my first time coming here to discuss about such matter," she said. "But Morooka-sensei sure is amazing!"

"At first he's quite surprised when I said I want to leave town after graduation and gave some piece of bad-mouthing about my decision," she added. "But later he also gave me a lot of advice and feedbacks about what should I do once I'm out this city."

"He said he'd support whatever my decision will be," she said. "I guess despite whatever other people saying about him, he's still a teacher after all." Yeah, I can't phrase it any better myself.

"I guess I'll talk to him again later once I decide with a career path I want to take," she added.

"Yeah, give it your best!" I cheerfully said. "For now let's catch up with the guys in Marukyu."

We then walk to Marukyu. On the way there, I asked Yukiko about something.

"Hey Yukiko, since when Yosuke called you by your first name?" I asked. "You two doesn't seem so close and rarely talk to each other, so I'm curious."

"Hmph, I guess you're right," she said. "I think he do that since our camping trip."

"Eh? What happened?" I'm shocked since I don't remember anything that can make Yosuke called Yukiko by her first name in our camping trip last week.

"Remember when we had to sleep in the guys' tent?" She asked. "You and Narukami-kun easily fell asleep as soon as we lie down."

"I can't slept even after about one hour lying down, and it turned out so did Yosuke-kun," she explained. "So we were chatting, and I blurted out about my plan to leave Inaba once I graduate."

"He's really supportive about it," she explained. "So I guess that's the reason."

"We also talked about a lot of other things before we're finally able to sleep," she happily said.

"Oh that's good then!" I cheerfully said. I'm truly happy for Yukiko. It looks like she's able to make another close friend beside me. Even though that guy's a bit of a perv, I guess he's not that bad.

After walking for a while, we finally reach Marukyu. We can see that Rise-chan's just going outside, wearing a pink turtleneck shirt and a short navy blue skirt, along with a white hat to covered her face. We can also see the guys following her, as if they were her stalker. So I decide to ask what they were doing.

"Hey what the hell are you guys doing over there?" I asked.

"You guys look _really_ suspicious." Yukiko said.

"Are you the culprit?" Narukami calmly asked. Really, I don't understand him. He's able to make such a joke at time like this.

"We might find the guy who's after Risechi if we trail her," Yosuke explained. "Keep your eyes for any suspicious characters!"

"Still, you guys are the most suspicious characters I can see!" I said as I let out a sigh. "But still, that's not a really bad idea. Let's do it then!"

And so we all decided to trail Kujikawa Rise. It looks like she just take a walk around shopping district. She is currently entering Yomenaido Bookstore bookstore so we hide and watch the book store from a distance. Suddenly there's man with unkempt black hair, and gray eyes while wearing a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt, a crooked red tie, and brown field shoes approaching us. I remember he was the police officer I met in the police office who said that they suspected that Yukiko was the culprit of the two murder case. I don't really like this guy.

"Helo you guys!" He cheerfully said. "What are you doing here?"

"What's a detective doing out here?" Yosuke asked. We are all really surprised to saw him, especially Kanji.

"W-Well, we're just hanging out!" I nervously said. "What about you mister detective?"

"Dojima-san order me to... oops! Well, I was just passing by," he nervously said. "Haha..."

"She's going," Narukami suddenly said. We all instantly looking at Rise-chan, but I notice that there's a really suspicious person following her. He's wearing a big glasses, a brown shirt and a long dark blue jeans with a red headband around his head.

"Hey look over there!" I instantly said as I pointed at that person.

"Let's get the bastard!" Kanji screamed. We all immediately run toward him, including the police officer, but he noticed us so he started running away. He ran passing Rise-chan, so Yosuke stopped by Rise-chan and enthusiastically said, "Just leave Risechi to me!"

Urgh, I can't leave Rise-chan to this perv so I grabbed his hand away from Rise-chan and continued chasing the suspicious person, "You're coming with me!" I screamed.

"Narukami-kun, I'll leave her to you!" Yukiko said and Narukami stopped running and keep close watch on Rise-chan for us.

We continue chasing the suspicious person until near the gas station before Kanji finally able to catch him. After that Yosuke and I help restraining him. I gotta say, Kanji's really have a great physical condition compare to the rest of us.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He nervously asked. "I'm just your typical fan of Risechi!"

"You're hardly 'typical' after murdering people!" Kanji yelled.

"Murder? What're you talking about?" He dazedly asked.

"Save it for the station!" The officer firmly said while handcuffing him.

"Yay! I've always wanted to say that," The officer joyfully said. Is he really a police officer?

"I appreciate your help in apprehending the culprit!" He firmly said as he gave us a salute and walk to his car to take the suspicious person to the police office.

"So, it's all over now?" Yosuke unconvincingly asked.

"The case is solve? Yay!" I cheerfully said.

"Maybe he really was just a fan," Yukiko unconvincingly said.

"Did I really get kidnapped by a wimp like him?" Kanji unconvincingly asked. Now that I think about it, there's no way a weak guy like him can kidnapped someone like Kanji.

"No way," Yosuke firmly said.

"Well, there's nothing we can do for now, so let's just head home," he added. "Tonight is supposed to be raining, so we better watch the midnight channel again."

"Welp, you're right senpai," Kanji said. "See ya tommorow." And the Kanji went to his home, which not so far from here while Yosuke's still staring at the suspicious person.

"Well, I'm also going home then," Yukiko said. "See you guys tomorrow."

After the police officer get inside the car, he stopped staring and let out a sigh. He's walking toward his home when he suddenly asked, "Hey, where's Yuu?"

"I dunno," I said. "He must took Rise-chan somewhere."

"Woah lucky him!" He looked seriously jealous. "Well, nothing I can do about it." He said as he once again let out a sigh and continue walking. Ah! I just realized. We're alone right now. This is my chance to give him the present.

"Hey Yosuke, take this!" I yelled as I threw the light-brown box I prepared for him.

"What's this?" He said as he turned around and caught the box I threw. He looked really confused.

"That's my present for your birthday," I explained. "I give it as a thanks for all the things you've done for me, like when Yukiko's missing, checking up on me, and lot of other things."

"So don't get any weird idea!" I yelled out at him.

"Woah! Thanks!" He joyfully said. "I didn't think you'd do something like this."

"What in this box anyway?" He asked as he instantly ripped through the box to saw what's inside.

"Hey who say you can open the box right now!" I nervously yelled.

"It's fine isn't it?" He nonchalantly said. "Oh a headphones! Why are you giving me this anyway?"

"Well, you once told me you always felt bored," I nervously explained as I turned my face from his. "So I thought whenever you feel bored, you can listen to music with that."

"Wow thanks a lot Chie!" He looked really happy. I'm glad. "But still, I _really_ didn't expect you to be this thoughtful." Urgh. He kept saying that awful thing. I'm really pissed off right now.

"Fine! If you don't want it, then give it back!" I yelled as I walked toward him to take the headphones, but he raised it up with his two hand so I can't take it.

"No... no... I want it," he said. "So please just give it to me."

"No way!" I blatantly refused as I kept trying to took back the headphones.

And so our usual bickering started. After a while, he managed to calmed me down and I finally gave up and let him have the headphones. He say he want to repay me by walking me home today. I refuse, but he keep following me which lead to another bickering. We yelled to each other in my way home. Once we reached my home, he once again thanked me and said he'll always use and take really good care of it. I don't really know why, but I'm really glad to hear when he said that.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This one chapter is the longest chapter I write, time-setting wise. This chapter last about a month, so I break it into 3 other parts with 2 Yukiko's perspective during Okina City (Chapter 12.6) and Camping Trip (Chapter 12.83), and 1 Kanji's perspective during Camping Trip (Chapter 12.81)

In this chapter, Chie's in the classic state of "start liking someone, but doesn't realize it yet." Also, I modified Yosuke's trade-mark headphones he's always wearing (in the game or anime) to be the birthday present from Chie. Yosuke will also give her a present for Chie's birthday in the future, in 30th July.


	13. 12,6 Okina City (Yukiko)

**Chapter 12,6: Okina City**

 **(Amagi Yukiko)**

 _12th June 2011. Sunday._ _Morning._

* * *

I've been waiting for this day. Today is the day we, The Investigation Team and Marie-chan going to Okina City to go for shopping and play around. It's a good opportunity to relax and have fun since in about the past 3 weeks there's no incident of people getting thrown into the TV. I hope this peaceful time will last forever. At first it was me and Chie who made promise with Narukami-kun and Marie-chan to go looking for clothes in Okina City since Marie-chan always called me and Chie "red and green", but then Kanji and Hanamura-kun heard about it and insisted on going together. Actually the promise was made about two months ago, but we can't find a day when we are all available, maybe that was mostly my fault since I often have to help out in the Inn. Beside looking for clothes, I also want to look for some books about job certifications and cooking recipes in the book store in Okina City because I already looked at every book in Yomenaido Bookstore in Shopping District in Inaba. I bet there's more options available in there.

Narukami-kun said that Marie-chan will be waiting in Okina Station while the boys will get there by riding scooter since apparently they just got their licence and said that they wanted to try it out. Maybe I should make one too. Who knows? Maybe it'll be useful when I'm moving out from this city. Now that I think about it, I think Kanji is still 15 years old so he can't get his licence yet. I wonder how he will get there. Well, I'll find out when I see him later today. I promised Chie to meet up in Yasoinaba Station at 10 AM, so I better get ready to go right now.

* * *

 _12th June 2011. Sunday._ _Noon._

We finally arrive at Okina Station. Chie's wearing a green tank top with a floral pattern as well as a colorful wristband at each arm, having wrapped her jacket around her hips while I'm wearing a red dress and flame scarf, along with black, knee high-boots. We're basically green and red, just like Marie-chan said. Now that I think about it, all clothes in my wardrobe are basically red-colored. I bet Chie has the same case as me, with green-colored clothes. We're bound to be called "green and red" by Marie-chan again, but we can't really denied it this time as well. We can see Marie-chan standing and waiting, wearing her colorful and stylish outfits as usual, in front of the station so we call out and walk toward her.

"Marie-chan!" Chie called out for her.

"Sorry," I said. "Did we keep you waiting?"

"I don't mind," Marie-chan said. "I have nothing to do anyway."

"Now we just have to wait for the guys huh?" Chie said.

We then wait for the guys to come in their scooter and Chie had called Hanamura-kun three times, but even after we wait for about 15 minutes when haven't seen them yet. I saw there's a bookstore near the station, so I suggested we wait in the bookstore while browsing for some books.

"Chie, Marie-chan, let's wait in the bookstore," I suggested.

"Okay." Marie-chan said.

"Still looking for books about job certifications?" Chie asked.

"Yes, but I also want to look for cooking recipes, especially curry since we're in charge of cooking food in school camp trip this Friday right?" I answered.

"I was actually going back and forth about ramen and curry," I added. "But I thought ramen might bot be enough for the guys."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Chie anwered. "Well, I think I better leave the decision to you since you help out at the Inn all the time after all."

"I wonder what kind of ingredients Yosuke likes," Chie added. "I get the feeling he's _real_ picky."

"Don't worry Chie," I said. "When you're hungry, you'll eat anything."

"Well, yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

"Beside since I decided to leave town, I want to learn how to cook," I added. "So I won't have to eating out all the time."

"Yeah, eating out all the time is bad for you after all," Chie said.

We then decided to wait in the bookstore. This bookstore is definetely different than the one in Inaba, Yomenaido. There's a lot of books I didn't see in Yomenaido. Beside books, there's also CDs, DVDs, headphones, speakers, and such. I think I'll look for books about curry recipes for now since I'll be using it soon. When I'm browsing cooking book part of the store, I'm amazed that even only for curry, there's so much varieties. Hmmph… I guess I'll go with spicy curry, since it's not cury if it isn't spicy after all. When I''ve decided what kind of curry we'll be cooking, I look for other daily cooking like grilled fish, miso soup, omurice, and yakiniku.

When I'm done with my browsing, I see Marie-chan is in magazine part of the store. I see she was reading celebrity gossip, especially about an idol named Risechi. I've heard about her before since she was getting really famous lately. I didn't think Marie-chan is interested in that kind of things. Well, you can't judge a book by its cover. I know that very well. Meanwhile Chie is looking around in the multimedia part of the store. I wonder what she's looking for since it's not really like her to be looking around in there. So I decide to approach her.

"Hey Chie, what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Ah!" She looked really surprised. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Umm, I wanted asked you the same thing," I said.

"Oh? Yeah!" She looked really nervous. "Umm, actually…"

"Don't tell anyone okay?" she said. "Yosuke's birthday is in 10 days and I've been planning to give him a present since he's been helping me a lot lately and I haven't done anything for him."

"Oh?!" I'm quite shocked. "I see."

"I wanted to give him a headphones but I don't know anything about them," she said. "So I guess I'll just go with the one that suit him."

Since I don't know anything about headphones as well, I just look around at all the displayed until I see the one that will suit Hanamura-kun the best.

"Hmph, how about that one?" I said as I pointed at the one with mainly red and orange housing , and black rubber and headband.

"Right?!" she said. "Actually I've been thinking that one will really suit him."

After about spending about 30 minutes in the bookstore, Chie ended up buying that red headphones and I'm buying the book recipes for curry. Marie didn't seem to buy anything. When we go out the book store, we see Narukami-kun and Hanamura-kun standing by their scooter in front of the station. We decide to approach them.

"Where have you been?!" Hanamura-kun yelled at us. "We've been waiting for like 15 minutes!"

"Hey that's my line!"" Chie yelled back. "We're in that bookstore waiting for you guys!"

"By the way, where's Kanji?" Just as I asked, I can see Kanji riding his bicycle vigorously. He really is amazing. I couldn't believe he's really riding his bicycle all the way here from Inaba. When he reach us, he doesn't even looked all that tired.

"What's with this ossan?" Marie calmly asked.

"Ossan?!" He looked surprised.

"He's not that old," Narukami-kun calmly said.

"Yeah, he's actually younger than we are," Hanamura-kun said. "I guess."

"What the?! What kind of defense is that?!" Kanji yelled.

"Who is this girl senpai?" Kanji asked.

"I told you already," Hanamura-kun said as he let out a sigh. "This is Marie-chan, she's with Yuu."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Kanji said. "I'm Kanji Tatsumi, nice to meet you." He suddenly became so polite once he knew Marie-chan is Yuu's friend. He really is a nice kid despite his appearance.

"Senpai, are we going to hang out here for a while?" Kanji asked.

"Well yeah, I guess," Hanamura-kun answered. "You got somewhere to go?"

"Yeah, remember the lil' kid who asked me to made him dolls for his friends?" He asked. "I ran out of yarn and other stuff so I want to buy them first."

"Want us to come with you?" Chie asked.

"Nah, it'll be faster if I go alone," he said. "Bye! I'll come to see you guys later." I can see him smiling earnestly as he took of to buy what he needed. I guess you can only smile like that when you do things you really like. Someday I wish I can smile like he just did.

"And off he goes," Hanamura-kun said. "What're you girls wanna do?"

"We want to buy some clothes with Marie-chan." I answered. "How about you guys?"

"Well, we're going to launch out our plan!" Hanamura-kun proudly said.

"Huh? What plan?" I asked.

"They're probably just doing something idiotic again," Chie said as she hold Marie-chan's and my hand and draggin us to Croco Fur. "Come on Yukiko, Marie-chan!"

"Is it really okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, don't worry," Chie said. "They won't help us with our shopping anyway."

We then go to Croco Fur, the famous clothing store in Okina City. We even heard about it in Inaba. When we entered, there are already two beautiful costumer inside. They look a little older than us. One of them has a voluptuous figure, pale skin, long dark red hair covering her left eye, and red eyes. She is wearing is wearing a white fur coat over a black catsuit with a what looks like to be a very thin sword in a scabbard and a pistol in a holster around her thigh. Even for me who doesn't know much about fashion, I think that is a very bizarre outfits to wear in public. That other has has short, light-brown hair and brown eyes. She wears pink top with white lace design, light navy collar short jacket, light beige short shorts, and brown high heel boots. I think I saw her in cover of a magazine a while ago.

"Come on senpai, you got to try this out," the light-brown hair girl said as she playfully handed a slightly low cut white one-piece dress with red rose flower-shaped ribbon on the left side to the long dark red hair girl. "This must looks really good on you."

"What?!" The long dark red hair girl looks really surprised and nervous. "An outfit like this?!"

"Sorry, but I have to go," she said as she nervously and quickly walk out of the store.

"Wait senpai!" The light-brown hair girl said as she chase out the long dark red hair girl. "Don't leave me alone!" And so the two beautiful girls left the store, leaving the three of us alone in the store.

"Woah those two are really pretty," Chie said. "Now let's get ourselves new clothes." And so Chie and I are browsing for a while through the all the piece of clothes we can find with Marie-chan helping us.

"Hey how's this shirt?" Chie asked. "Don't you think it's a good color?" Chie is holding a green shirt.

"It's green," Marie-chan calmly said.

"Oh you're right!" It seems Chie doesn't realized she's holding a green shirt in the first place. "Why do I keep buying myself green clothes?!"

"I'll look for another," Chie said. "Anyway Marie-chan, what's your favorite color?"

"Don't tell me… Hmph, blue right?" Chie asked.

"Emhm, I don't really have one," Marie-chan nervously said.

"Alright then, I'll look for another," Chie said.

"Hey Marie-chan, what do you think of this skirt?" I asked. "Is it too mature for me?"

"Why are all your choices red?" Marie-chan let out a sigh. I guess I can't help it since I used to buying myself a red clothes. I'll try something new this time.

"I see, so wearing a single color isn't in?" I asked. "I just like to keep things simple."

"I'll try exploring, away from simplicity!" I vigorously said. Chie and I took some time for browsing for another piece of clothes.

"What about this Marie-chan?" Chie asked. "Does this say 'me'?" Chie is holding green skirt yet again.

"Green again?" Marie-chan sounds frustrated.

"How about this one?" I cheerfully asked. "Away from simplicity!" I'm holding a really colorful one-piece dress.

"There's too many color," Marie-chan said. "I'm getting dizzy."

"This kinda stuff really hard isn't it?" Chie said.

"Enough!" Marie-chan raised her voice frustratingly. "Try this, and this, and this, and this!" Marie-chan said as she quickly and swiftly took piece by piece of clothes from different hanger in the store. She gave Chie a yellow slightly low cut dress, a short blue jacket, a really dark blue calf long pants, a black lace necklace, and black shoes while she's giving me a one-piece snow white dress, a sky blue cardigan, a white necklace with little red stone pendant, and white sandals.

And so we took the clothes that Marie-chan gave us to the changing room to try them out. Woah! Marie-chan's amazing. I can't believe I can look like this. I look like different person with this outfits. I get the feeling that I look like one of those stylish stay-at-home mother. Once I'm done changing, I go out the changing room to see how Chie look like right now. She looks really different from the usual Chie I know. She looks really feminine, and yet with that outfits she still manage to show her masculine side as well.

"How do I look?" Chie asked. "I don't really have the confidence to wear this right now to be honest."

"Oh Chie you look really good," I pleasantly said. "How about me?"

"It's a shame you decided to leave town Yukiko," Chie said. "You look really suit for someone who would inherit the Inn."

"Yes, you both look really good," Marie-chan proudly said. "Now for the finishing touch."

She swiftly and neatly bun up my black long hair and told Chie, "You should really let your hair grow a little." As she pulled her hair down a little.

"Oh yeah, I bet I'll look really good with my hair slightly longer with this outfit," Chie cheerfully said.

"You're amazing Marie-chan!" I said. "I _really_ look like different person now and I like it." I can see Marie-chan blushing a little and slightly turned her head.

"Marie-chan, please find me another clothes again." I said.

"Me too! Me too!" Chie cheerfully said. And then Marie-chan took a look at all the clothes and gave us another two set of outfits. As expected of Marie-chan, all of them look really nice in us.

"Yukiko, let's buy these clothes!" Chie cheerfully said.

"Yes, I want to buy these clothes as well," I said. "Thank you very much Marie-chan."

"Hey Marie-chan, come hang out with us again sometime okay?" Chie said.

"Eh? Why?" She looked perplexed.

"What do you mean 'why?'" Chie asked. "Because we're all friends of course!"

"Friends?" She looked _really_ perplexed. "Is that right?"

"Don't tell me, do you not have a good time hanging out with us Marie-chan?" Chie asked.

"Did we annoy you?" I asked.

"N-No, you weren't annoying," Marie-chan answered while blushing and turn her head a little.

"Alright then, it's a promise!" Chie cheerfully said.

"Now then let's buy these clothes and see what the guys are doing right now!"

It turns out Chie's money is not enough to buy all the clothes she wanted to buy because she already bought Hanamura-kun's birthday present earlier. In the end we could only buy the first set of outfits that Marie-chan gave us because she borrow some of my money and promise to return it soon since she said she found a part time job making envelopes and translating papers. Oh so that's why she's been asking me about english-japanese or japanese-english translation lately. When we're out of the store, we didn't realize that about an hour has passed but we can still see Hanamura-kun standing and looking at the sky pessimistically by his almost completely broken scooter while Narukami-kun's sitting on the ground, leaning on his scooter and looks really gloomy. Curious on what happened, Chie and I running toward them, followed closely by Marie-chan.

"What were you up to Yosuke?" Chie joyfully asked, but he didn't answered, not even move one bit.

"What's the matter Narukami-kun?" I tried to asked Narukami-kun, but he gave the same response as Hanamura-kun.

"An 'Up Close and Personal Plan!'" Suddenly we heard Kanji's voice brightly came to us with two bags full of yard and other material to makes knitted dolls.

"Eh? What's that?" Chie asked. "Never mind that, let's watch a movie!"

"I saw Dumminator II is airing!" Chie said. "I remember you said you've watched the part I so many times on DVD before Yosuke." By the looks of it, it seemed Chie really wanted to watched the movie herself.

"So let's go!" Chie said as she hold both Hanamura-kun and Narukami-kun's hand and dragged the to the movie theater near the Okina station, 30 frame. "Come on, Yukiko, Marie-chan, Kanji!"

"Eh? Me too?" Kanji anxiously asked. Looked like we had no choice but to follow them.

We then go to watch the movie. Since Chie's ran out of money, she managed to get Hanamura-kun to pay the ticket for her by saying, "I'll get you something later!". Well, she is indeed getting him something. I also saw Narukami-kun bought Marie-chan's ticket. I wonder how their relationship really are since I repeatedly saw them walking around Inaba. The movie lasts for about two hour. It was a sci-fi action movie about a mannequin with a will to fight in order to protect a little girl. I could felt a white-knuckle excitement from the movie's breathtaking action scene. I was quite enjoyable but I needed to hold out my laughter because every time I thought something was hilarious, everyone else in the theater was totally silent. I can see everyone's enjoying it. Everyone looks excited when we leave the theater. I also seems to lift up Hanamura-kun and Narukami-kun's spirit.

"Man that was awesome!" Kanji said.

"I'm glad I watched the movie in a theater," Hanamura-kun gratefuly said.

"I know right?" Chie said. "The sound in the movies is so much more intense at the theater!"

"Everytime there was some kind of sudden noise, it made me jump out of my seat!" Chie added. "It was so pulse pounding!"

"We should do it again sometime!" Chie cheerfully said.

"Yeah, sure," Narukami-kun composedly said with a little smile on his face. "Let's do it again sometime."

"How do you like the movie Marie-chan?" I asked.

"I-It's not bad," She timidly said.

"Oh man, now I'm hungry," Hanamura-kun said while he's holding his stomach. "Hey let's try out this café!". He said as he pointed a café named Cafe Chagall.

"Alright, let's go in there," Narukami-kun calmly said.

When we entered, there's a lot of costumers inside but there's one costumer that caught my eyes because he brought a dog inside with him while enjoying his coffee. He looked a little younger than us. He has slightly long brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a black turtleneck shirt underneath his orange and black jersey, black long pants., brown shoes, and a wristwatch on right wrist. The dog he brought seems to be an albino Shiba Inu. Not only it was so cute, it also wears an customised collar, little white wings, and an orange jacket. We sit in a quite big round white table inside the café. Apparently they serve a special coffee menu called "Owner's Original Blend" so we decided to order that our for everyone, along with some food. The coffee come in first while the food will come in later, but we decided to wait for the food before drinking the coffee.

"So what were you guys doing before we watched the movie?" Chie asked.

"You know, guys' stuff," Hanamura-kun restlessly said. "A-Anyways, what were you girls doing in the bookstore?" He asked to change the subject.

"I was looking for curry recipes for our camping trip this Friday since Chie and I are in charge of cooking," I answered.

"Well, I bet we're in good hands with Amagi around," Hanamura-kun delightedly said. "After all, she's the future manager of a traditional inn." I wouldn't be so sure though.

"Man, I bet it's gonna be boring," Kanji complained.

"Oh? You're going to camping trip Kanji?" Narukami-kun calmly asked.

"My teachers threatened to hold me back a year if I skip the trip," he explained and let out a sigh.

"If you feel bored, you could always come to our tent," Narukami-kun said.

"Oh! Thanks senpai," Kanji gratefuly said. "I'll do that."

"So what do you do on the trip?" Narukami-kun asked.

"We just pick up trash in the afternoon," Chie answered.

"Seriously? No one told me that!" Hanamura-kun looked disappointed.

"Well, the other stuff is kinda fun," Chie said. "We get to cook outside and sleep in tents."

"Of course boys and girls are sleeping in seperated tents!" Chie added while staring at Hanamura-kun.

"It's a shame," Hanamura-kun looked really disappointed.

"After we were dismissed, didn't we get to play by the riverback?" I said.

"You can swin in the river?" Narukami-kun calmly asked.

"I guess so," Chie answered. "I saw people did it last year." I can see Hanamura's gaze changed when she heard Chie.

"Anyways let's stop talking about camping trip," Hanamura-kun suggested. "Marie-chan won't be joining us after all."

"It's okay," she said. "I don't mind." Apparently she had been drinking the coffee all this time.

'"Is it good Marie-chan?" I asked.

"It's very bitter and sharply acidic," she said. "It was good." Oh it was good.

I want to try it as well so I drink the coffee a little.

 **?!**

The inside of my mouth is getting numb for a moment! Now's just as Marie-chan said, it's sharply acidic, and yet the body is full and rich with sweet undertones. The flavor is bold, too bold for my taste. Suddenly I could hear Chie's voice calling for me.

"Yukiko! Yukiko!" Chie called as she shook my shoulder. "How about it?"

"How about what?" I'm confused. I don't know what she's talking about.

"Yosuke just asked us if we wanna go to the beach in summer vacation," Chie explained.

"Oh? Yeah, I wanna go," I said. It seemed like I fell unconscious just for a moment there.

"Then we need to get our scooter licence too Yukiko," Chie optimistically said.

"Yeah, let's make it together," I suggested. "You should come with us too Marie-chan."

"Well, why not?" She calmly said. "I don't have anything to do anyway and I've never been to a beach." All of us really surprised to learned that Marie-chan have never been to a beach before.

"Hey you serious?!" Kanji yelled really loud.

"You're too loud ossan." Marie-chan composedly said.

"Stop calling me that!" Kanji yelled once again.

"But do you mind that place being your first beach ever?" Hanamura-kun worriedly asked. I can understand what he meant though. The nearest beach from Inaba, Shichiri Beach is just a little beach. Not so many people go there, even in summer because it was rather unclean and it's actually a beach for fishing, not for rest and relax.

"It's okay ain't it?" Kanji calmly said, looked like he had calm down a little. "The important thing ain't where you go, but who you go with right?"

"Who are you? Mr. Cool?" Hanamura-kun teased. I can see Hanamura-kun's gaze suddenly changed just like before.

"Oh yeah Marie-chan, if you've never been to a beach, then that means you don't have a swimsuit?" Hanamura-kun asked.

"Swimsuit? What's that?" Marie-chan asked. "I don't have one."

"Alright! You don't have to worried about a thing Marie-chan!" Hanamura-kun passionately said. "I'll take care of it for you!"

"We're going to the beach on summer vacation!" Chie passionately screamed.

"Excuse me miss," A waiter came to our table to brought our orders just as Chie screamed. "You're bothering other costumer."

"Oh I'm very sorry," Chie shyly said.

After that we all eat our food quietly and quickly and leave the café to go home. Chie once again managed to get Hanamura-kun treat her in the café and Narukami-kun's paying for Marie's. Even though Chie and Hanamura-kun always in an argument almost all the time, I think they got along really well. Narukami-kun said he will stay with Marie-chan a bit more so we should head back first. Since Hanamura-kun's scooter's broken, he come to join us to go back using the train to Inaba while Kanji's riding his bicycle. On the train we talked a little about Narukami-kun and Marie-chan.

"Hey Chie, do you think Narukami-kun and Marie-chan are going out?" I asked.

"Hmph, I honestly don't know," Chie answered. "But I did see them a lot walking around Inaba."

"Huh?! So you too Chie?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, you know anything about it Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I don't know any detail," he answered. "But he did say to me that he and Marie-chan were not going out at that time."

"I don't know about now or later though," he added.

"What, you girls interested in him?" He asked.

"W-What?!" We're not like that!" Chie nervously yelled. " Right Yukiko?"

"Yes, we were just curious," I explained. "That's all."

"Well, I don't really care anyway though," Hanamura-kun casually said. But then as soon as she heard what Hanamura-kun said, she instantly punched him in the face.

"What was that for?!" Hanamura-kun complained.

"I don't know!" Chie yelled at him. "I just suddenly feel irritated at you!"

"Don't come near me!" She added. And so, along the way to Inaba, I sit between them in the train, looking away from each other.

* * *

 _12th June 2011. Sunday._ _Evening._

I ended up arriving at home in the evening, but I have no regret. Today was really tiring, but really fun as well. This was my first time going shopping with another girl beside Chie, watching movies in theater with a lot of my friends, getting scold by a bartender, and directly getting involve between Chie and Hanamura-kun's argument. I hope I can feel a day like this again in the future. For now I decided to sleep, but before that I want to try out my new outfits again. And so I put up the outfit and bun up my black long hair just like Marie-chan did earlier today. As I thought, it really does look good on me, but I feel like I don't have any confidence to wear it yet because this outfits looks really different from what I'm used to wear. I guess I'll keep this outfit in my wardrobe for now. I hope the day when I have enough confidence to wear it will come soon.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, they were Kirijo Mitsuru, Takeba Yukari, Amada Ken, and Koromaru from Persona 3's SEES.


	14. 12,81 Camping Trip (Kanji)

**Chapter 12,81: Camping Trip**

 **(Tatsumi Kanji)**

 _16th June 2011. Thursday. After School._

* * *

Tomorrow is our school camping trip. I'm sure lotta other student was looking forward to it, but I'm not. I can just imagine all of other students, especially the first year will go total silent whenever I'm around. I'm only going because my homeroom teacher, Teshigawara-sensei threatened to hold me back a year if I skipped the trip. I personally ain't give any shit about being held back a year, but I can't have mom worried about me so I got no choice but to go through with it. In this camping trip, there's 6 people in one group. Three guys and three girls can freely chose their teammates. So naturally mine was the last one formed. In my group there's another outcast, Kitahara Ryouta and Takigawa Kakeru, the guy who's always bothering me and Ryouta. Kakeru got the chance to join his otaku friend, but pass that opportunity to join the last team, mine and Ryouta's, the outcasts. I think it was the same reason why Akagi Erika joined my team as well. She was a rather popular girl because she was kind and had a fair looks. The other two girls, Sugawa Kyouko and Harada Aiko had no chance but to joined the last team because they were absent when the class discussed about the teams' distribution last week. I think they were close friend since I always see them together almost all the time.

Today we're suppose to buy grocery for our team's meal on the trip tomorrow, but I don't intent to go because I know it'll be a silent and awkward trip if I come. I can see Ryouta doesn't wanna go too, but Kakeru dragged us to Junes together with the girls by saying, "Come on, we're a team. Let's go shop together!" He said it really cheerfully. And so we go to the grocery store at Junes together, led by the Erika and Kakeru. Kakeru said Kyouko and Aiko will catch up with us because King Moron called for them earlier because they skipped a lot lately. I can imagine King Moron talking shit to them the same way he did to me when I start going to school about 2 weeks ago.

When we arrive at Junes, Erika come to approach both me and Ryouta, "Tatsumi-kun, Kitahara-kun, you're fine with curry right?" She asked joyfully.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," Ryouta calmly answered with a smile while still holding a book in his right hand.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I nervoulsy answered. That was the first time a girl other than Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai came to talk to me.

"Alright then, I'll give my best shot making them!" She brightly said.

"You know, I heard from Kogure-kun you were helping out the basketball club the other day," she put her face near to mine and whispered. "I guess you're not as bad as I think you are." And then she went back to the other two girls.

 _"You don't accept me! You'll never accept me!"_

I can heard my other self screaming furiously when I heard Erika said that to me. Yeah, he's right. A lotta other girls also said such things to me before the found out about my hobby and my love for cutesy shit. After that they will talk shit about me behind my back. So I just stand back and keep my distance from the girls with Ryouta while Kakeru seems to want to help them in picking the ingredients. I don't need to involve myself with them since our job is pretty much just taking their grocery after they're done shopping. After a while I can see Kyouko and Aiko come to Kakeru and Erika, ignoring both of us. They then just stand there chatting to each other after making a few small talks, letting Kakeru and Erika enthusiastically picking the ingredients. I can hear their banter from here. Looked like they think I can't hear them talking so they can speak freely.

"What's with that King Moron?!" Kyouko madly said. "I mean, we've only skipped a few days!"

"Give him a break," Aiko calmly said. "Insulting people is about his hobby."

"I heard he even insulted the victims of that murder case about a month ago, Yamano Mayumi and Konishi Saki," she added.

"Yeah, I heard about that too," Kyouko said. "It was like, 'it's no surprised that people who are unfaithful or run away from home meet a bad end.'" Kyouko said.

"That was really mean!" Aiko said. "But hey, I heard that the transfer student in second year actually stood up to King Moron on his first day."

"Woah! Really?!" Kyouko cheerfully said. "I wonder what kind of guy he is." Transfer student in second year? That must be Yuu-senpai they're talking about. As expected of him.

After that they just gossiping about some guys in the school without really helping the shopping. We're done shopping in about 45 minutes before we go back home with some portion of grocery that each of us had to take tomorrow. It looks like this is gonna be a boring trip after all. Well, I can always go to senpai's tents to hang out.

* * *

 _17th June 2011. Friday. Noon._

It's already lunch time. I feel a bit tired since in the morning we had to walk to the camping site that's located in the mountain far behind our school and after that we had to set up our own camp. The guys helped the girls' camp after they're done with their own tents. As I expected, wherever I go, other students, especially first year student went totally silent except for Kakeru who always bothering me. That guy's a real pain in the ass. The girls will cook our meal, well I can only see Erika who mainly do the cooking while Kyouko and Aiko just do something that make other people think they're "helping" while they ain't helping at all. Once it's done, our team eat in the same table. It was total silent. Argh! I can't take this anymore. It's like someone died here.

Once I'm done eating with them, I take off to look for senpai's tents in the second year area. Suddenly I can hear King Moron's voice shouting my name.

"Hey Tatsumi! You punk!" He shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for some people," I answered as politely as I can.

"Who the hell are you, a guy who's in a gang even looking for here?" He asked once again. "This is the second year's tents!"

"Remember you're already on my shit list!" He yelled at me. "Don't cause any trouble or you'll be expelled immediately!"

"Now go back to your tent!" He yelled at me once again while pointing at the first year's tents area. Man, this guy really pissed mu off! I still can't believe he's a teacher with him easily talking shit to his student like that. I then make my way back to my tent when I see Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai, along with a girl with short black hair and glasses staring at a pot full of what looks like to be curry, but at the same time it doesn't. It stinks! It also looks like squishy and slimy.

"Hey senpai, what are you doing?" I asked as I approached them.

"U-Um, nothing," Chie-senpai nervously answered.

"Hey Yukiko, what're we gonna do?" I can heard she was whispering to Yuki-senpai. "Man, I'm really hungry." All three of them seemed really depressed.

"If you're hungry, you can always order Aiya's delivery," I suggested. "They're known to deliver anywhere and anytime."

"I thought the same thing," Yuki-senpai said. "But our cell phones don't get service up her."

"You can order it to Aika-senpai, ain't she your classmates?" I said. "She's the daughter of the old man."

"She is? I didn't know about that!" Chie-senpai joyfully said. "C'mon Yukiko, Saya-chan! Let's order nikudon to Aika-chan!"

"I think I'll pass for now," The glasses girl depressingly said as she walked to second year tents. I don't know what happened but she looks really down about something.

"C'mon Yukiko, let's order nikudon for all of them to Aika-chan," Chie-senpai said as they walk around to look for Aika-senpai.

"Oh yeah, where're Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai?" I asked.

"They just went to health association's stand to ask for some stomach medicine," Yuki-senpai answered.

"Oh yeah Kanji, can you look for them for us?" Chie-senpai asked. "Tell them to meet us over there if they want something to eat." She said as she pointed at somewhere behind the second year's camp where we are supposed to pick up trash later.

"Okay! Leave it to me!" I boldly said. "Oh yeah Chie-senpai, please order two bowl for me too okay!"

And so I go to the health association's stand to look for Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai. When I'm only way there, I can see Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai walked toward me so I called out for them. Yuu-senpai seems to have trouble walking so Yosuke-senpai's lend his shoulder. I wonder what kinda thing that can cause Yuu-senpai to be like that.

"Hey senpai! Chie-senpai said you guys should meet her if you want something to eat," I said as I approached them.

"Seriously? Where?!" Yosuke-senpai vigorously asked.

"C'mon, I'll get you there," I said as we walk together to the spot Chie-senpai pointed.

"Anyway why do you guys need stomach medicine?" I asked.

"You don't want to know," Yosuke-senpai cynically answered. "Listen here Kanji, hand-made cooking doesn't always as great as we guys think." I don't even know what the hell he mean by that so I just kept quiet after that. Looked like they're suffering a lot.

And so we reached the place Chie-senpai pointed. We can see Aika-senpai has arrived with our orders. I can see Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai really grateful.

"Thank you," Aika-senpai said. "Please leave the bowls here."

"I'm still amazed you found us out here," Yuki-senpai said.

"We might order dinner from you too Aika-chan," Chie-senpai added.

"Thank you again," Aika-senpai calmly said as she left us.

"Oh nice! You guys order delivery!" Yosuke-senpai cheerfully said. "Didn't expect you guys to be so thoughtful!"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Chie-senpai yelled.

"Now now, let's just eat," Yuu-senpai calmly said. I can see he's really starving. Well, I'm pretty starving myself since I had just a little curry earlier.

"Yeah, let finish up before King Moron finds us," Yuki-senpai said.

Just as I finished my first bowl and wanted to start my second bowl, everyone else had finished eating except for Chie-senpai who already started her second bowl. But suddenly Yuu-senpai ask me.

"Kanji, do you know Konishi Naoki?" He asked.

"Sure I know him," I answered. "We're childhood friends."

"For real?" Yosuke-senpai seems really surprised.

"We hung out a lot back in grade school," I explained. "But we haven't talked much lately."

"Is it true he's always being left out?" Yosuke-senpai eagerly asked.

"Dunno," I nonchalantly answered.

"Don't you 'dunno' me!" Yosuke-senpai yelled. "This is important!"

"I really don't know," I explained. "We're in different class."

"Man, you're no use at all," Yosuke-senpai said. Man, that somehow pissed me off.

"Huh?! Man, you're pain in the ass." I said as I left my nikudon to get Naoki.

If I remember right, he's a part of health association student so he should be in health association's stand. When I get there, I'm surpised to see there's only Naoki in there. He has a smaller body thab me, a wavy, slicked-back light brown hair, gray eyes, and a sharp nose. He's also wearing our school's gym uniform, like all of us. Although we're basically neighbor and childhood friend from grade school, we haven't talk in a long time. Even though we entered the same middle school, I got in a lot of fights because of my appearance and attitude so it's only natural for him to stay away from me, beside I think his family store is real busy at that time so he had to help out a lot. And now once we entered high school, his older sister became the victim of a serial killer that I and my senpai chase. I imagine he must have a lot of things on his head. To be honest I don't really know how to approach him now, but maybe by bringing him to my senpai, they can make him a little better, just like they did to me. So I decided to just approach him like I used to.

"Oy Naoki!" I yelled out to him.

"Huh? Kan-chan? What are you doing here?"He asked. "Need some medicine?"

"Stop calling me that!" I yelled again. "Anyway come with me," I said as I dragged him out of the stand.

"Hey where are we going?" Naoki anxiously asked. "I need to stay here, no one else around!"

"Just shut up and follow me." I said. After that he didn't say a word and we walk to where my senpai is. It looked like all of them had finished their nikudon.

"Here he is," I said as I handed Naoki to my senpai. I think he must be kinda scared since we've never talk to each other before and now I treat him like this.

"Wh-What's going on here?" He nervously said.

"If you want to learn more about him," I said. "Just ask him directly."

"But that wasn't the problem," Yosuke-senpai restlessly said.

"Are you being left out in class?" Suddenly Yuu-senpai nonchalantly asked. All of us were shocked by that direct and straight question, including Naoki himself.

"That's the first time someone's asked me that straight to my face," Naoki calmly said. "It's actually refreshing for a change," he said. I can see him made a little smile on his face. As expected of my senpai, he really can make Naoki feel better, even a little.

"It's true," he said. "To be honest I feel left out."

"It's like everyone's staring at me from a distance," he explained. "They're always babying me." So Naoki's kinda in the same situation as me, but for different reason. I guess everyone have their own isuues. That's it, I think I will come see him from time to time from now on, that's what senpai's gonna do.

"Have you been skipping school a lot?" Yuu-senpai asked once again.

"Yeah, I have to help my family with a lot of things," Naoki answered.

"I know how you feel," Yuki-senpai said. "I have to do the same thing."

"Lately my neighbors have been coming to take my shifts," Naoki added. "They told me to live my life to the fullest for my sister and the start crying."

"It's really suffocating," he furiously said.

"You can have it if you want," Yuu-senpai said while handing him my nikudon. What the hell is he doing?! That's my second!

"Is this Aiya's nikudon?" He asked. "Are you sure? This is my favorite." He cheerfully said and took it. That's it, I'm not gonna give my food.

"Hey Naoki! That's second!" I furiously said as I charged to him, but Yuki-senpai, Chie-senpai, and Yosuke-senpai tried to stopped me.

"Just deal with it Kanji!" Yosuke-senpai said.

"Hey you punk! You owe me!" I yelled out to Naoki.

After a while I managed to calm down and have a little chat with all of them, including Naoki. We can hear King Moron screaming saying lunch break's over so we decided to go back our tents to take up trash around the mountain in the afternoon, we also have to pick up lots of dry wood to make a big ass camp fire in the evening. On the way to first year's tent, Naoki said one thing to me, "Thank you Kan-chan," with a big smile on his face. I guess I'll let it go for now. I feel a bit realived that I can help my childhood friend, even a little.

* * *

 _17th June 2011. Friday. Evening._

Camp fire's already done. It's already sleeping time. Almost all tents are dark and quiet. Well, not so much different whenever I'm around other students, but still I feel really uncomfortable staying and sleeping with my teammates in our tents with Ryouta's almost always quiet and Kakeru, who seems can't shut up. After lying around for a while, both of them seem already asleep but I can sleep at all. I try to close my eyes for about 15 minutes, I still can't asleep. That's it, I'm going to Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai's tent. Maybe if I'm around someone I'm comfortable with, I can get fast asleep. But I need to be careful not to get caught, especially by King Moron. He did say I'll immediately get expelled if I cause any trouble.

I sneak out of my tent, watching outside in case there's a teacher patrolling. Looks like there's no teacher around, so I crawl my way to senpai's tent in the second year's tents area. I know where both Yu-senpai and Yuki-senpai's tent is because I've been there to hang out during dinner break. I remember Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai is in one group, along with a guy with really sloppy way of wearing clothes. Well if he's a friend of Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai, he can't be a bad guy. Once I reach Yuu-senpai's tent, the light already out. But I'm not gonna give up after reaching this far so I decide to call out for them silently in front of their tent.

"Senpai! Senpai!" I quietly said in front of the tent. "Open up please!"

"Kanji? It that you?" Yosuke-senpai sounded surprise to heard my voice outside of their tent at this hour. "What're you doing here?"

"I can't sleep," I said. "Please let me in." Yosuke-senpai then opened up their tent to let me in.

"You guys can't asleep as well?" I asked once I'm inside their tent.

"Yeah, our stomach still aches," Yuu-senpai explained. "The other guy looked like he can't take it so he had to left early."

"But with this guy, I don't know if it's really that bad or he's just pretending to get home early," Yosuke-senpai added.

"Anyways why do you come here in the first place?" Yosuke-senpai asked.

"It's way too comfortable in my tent," I explained. "It's like someone died there."

"I can't sleep in place like that!" I added.

"Alright alright, you can sleep here with us," Yosuke-senpai anxiously said.

"Hey wasn't your homeroom teacher King Moron?" I asked.

"Yeah, we were _so_ lucky to have him as our homeroom teacher," Yosuke-senpai said.

"That guy called out to me during lunch break earlier," I said. "He's talking shit about when I was in middle school, when he doesn't know shit about any of that beside from rumors."

"He was also bullshiting about how I'll be immediately expelled if I cause any trouble," I added. "The dickhead's a teacher for God's sake."

"Yeah, that guy's set a speed record for jumping to conclusions," Yosuke-senpai said.

"Yesterday I also heard from my classmates he was talking shit about the two girls who died," I said.

"I can just picture him what he's saying," Yosuke-senpai said as he let out a sigh.

"He never shut up about me either when I moved here last year," Yosuke-senpai said. "This guy here become his last target in our class last month."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," I eagerly said. "I also heard you actually stood up against that dickhead Yuu-senpai."

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, kind of." Yuu-senpai nervously answered.

"Woah! You're amazing Yuu-senpai!" I enthusiastically said.

"Alright that's enough of that," Yuu-senpai calmly said. "Let's just try to go to sleep for now."

After hearing what Yuu-senpai said we try to go to sleep. I take the other guy's position between the two of them. We lie next to each other inside a tent. For some reason, I can see both of them are somewhat uneasy. After closing my eyes for a while, Yosuke-senpai suddenly ask me.

"So Kanji, do you really swing that way?" He nervously asked.

"That way?" I asked back since I don't know what's he's talking about.

"Considering our situation, I want you to be honest with us okay," Yosuke-senpai said nervously.

"Sure," I said. "What the hell are you talking about anyway?"

"Is our chastity in danger?" Yuu-senpai calmly asked.

"Wha-What the hell?!" I said in panic. "I'm not like that!"

"Well maybe my other self kinda is, but I'm not!" I yelled my lung out. "I'm fine with girls now!"

"See you admit it yourself!" Yosuke-senpai said in panic.

"I still don't fully trust you, you know?" Yuu-senpai said.

"Didn't you accept me senpai?" I asked.

"Not at night, I'm not," Yuu-senpai composedly said.

"Fine then!" I vigorously said. "I'll hit the girls tent right now! I'll prove I'm a man!"

"Great, go on!" Yuu-senpai said.

And then I run at top speed out of their tent. Without much thinking, I run toward Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai's tent. I tried to open the tent but I can't. After some time trying, the tent suddenly opened. A moment later, I can hear Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai screaming along with a foot that kicked my crotch, followed by another kick to my stomach, and finally a punch to my nose. That make me fall unconscious in Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai's tent.

* * *

 _18th June 2011. Saturday. Morning._

I open my eyes. I'm alone inside a tent. I'm still not sure on what exactly happened last night, but when I open the tent, I'm in Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai's tent. If I remember right, I'm supposed to be in Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai's tent after getting knocked out by all the kicks and a punch to my nose. My body feel stiff and I still feel pain in my crotch and my nose. Was it just a dream?

I try to remember what exactly happen last night inside the tent for about 15 minutes, but it's no use. I can't really remember any of it but my body feel really stiff. Even if I remember a little, I can't be sure what's a dream and what's not so I decided to go to my team's tent since we're suppose to break down the tent this morning after breakfast and go home. When I'm about to go out the tent, I can see Yuu-senpai coming toward me while holding a bowl.

"So you're already awake Kanji," Yuu-senpai said. "Here, have a breakfast." He said as he handed me the bowl, it was Aiya's nikudon.

"Thanks senpai," I said.

"Yosuke and the others are breaking down the girls' tent right now," he said. "After that we're breaking down this tent down as well."

"We're planning to hang out in the river over there after we're dismissed," he added. "You're more than welcome to join us if you want."

"Yeah I'll do that," I gratefully said.

"Alright then, I'll go join the others now," Yuu-senpai said as he left me to join the others.

After that I finished eating in a moment and go to my team's tent to help them. Once I'm in my tent, they just finished breakfast and there's one plate of curry for me. Kakeru hand it over to me.

"Hey Kanji-kun, where have you been?" He asked. "Here, have something to eat."

"Well, alotta things happened," I said. "And thanks." I said as I took on the plate and ate it.

"Well, after Kanji-kun finished eating let's break down our tents and go home!" Kakeru joyfully said.

My team silently wait for me eating. After I finished, the girls are doing the cleaning inside and outside the tent while the guys are breaking them down. Other students are also doing what we're doing. We finished in about 30 minutes to make the place we used for our camping trip is in the same or even better shape than yesterday, before we use it. After we're done cleaning up, we're dismissed. All of my other student go straight home, but I'm going to the river to meet my senpai, even though my body's still feeling stiff. Once I get there, I can see them standing in the riverside. It looks like they just arrive themselves, with no one else around.

"Oh Kanji, you're here," Yuki-senpai said.

"Yo, so what're we doing here?" I asked.

"Alright then, since we're all here, let's go swimming!" Yosuke-senpai cheerfully asked while staring at Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai.

"Eh? I'll pass," I idly said. "I dunno why, but I'm way too tired."

"Oh c'mon! It won't be any fun if I swam alone," Yosuke-senpai said, while still staring intently at Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai.

"Hey what at you looking at?" Chie-senpai annoyedly said. "If you wanna swin, go right ahead!" I can see Yuki-senpai is putting annoyed face too.

"You know, you two still owe us," Yosuke-senpai slyly said. I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Well, you're right." Chie-senpai nervously said. "Oh yeah! We didn't bring our swimsuit, right Yukiko?"

"That's right!" Yuki-senpai eagerly answered. "It really is unfortunate."

"It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit," Chie-senpai happily said.

"Here you go! I got you covered!" Yosuke-senpai proudly said as he showed the girls two rather exposed swimsuits, one with white and pink colored, the other with yellow and green colored. "They're Junes original brand! Just in for the summer season!"

"Is that what you went to get when we were shopping?" Yuu-senpai seemed surprised.

"Dude, that's messed up!" I dispiritedly said.

"What should we do Yukiko?" Both Yuki-senpai and Chie looked really nervous.

"'It'd be no problem if I just had a swimsuit'," Yosuke-senpai mimicking what Chie-senpai said.

"Urgh, we get it already!" Chie-senpai frustratedly said as she took the two swimsuit from Yosuke-senpai's hand. "Sheesh, you just never let things go!"

"C'mon Yukiko!" She added as she took Yuki-senpai's hand somewhere to get change.

"Alright! That's more like it!" Yosuke-senpai cheerfully said. They soon change into their swimsuit as well. I don't plan on swimming so I just wait for them there. After a while, Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai come back.

"Sure you won't join us Kanji?" Yosuke-senpai asked.

"Yeah, I'm all stiff," I answered.

"Hey senpai, thanks for what you did to Naoki," I calmly said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we can help him," Yosuke-senpai said.

"Please tell him he's welcomed to join us if he want," Yuu-senpai added.

"Yeah sure!" I said with a smile.

"Still, they're taking forever!" Yosuke-senpai impatiently said. "How far out did they go just to change?" As soon as he said that, we can see Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai in their swinsuit. I just realized now, they're damn hot! We can't help but staring at them. We're a guy after all.

"What are you guys doing?!" Chie-senpai yelled. "Quit staring and just jump into the river!"

"You two look great," Yuu-senpai calmly said.

"Whoa man! Really, you're hotter than I imagine," Yosuke-senpai joyfully said. "You might be still childish on the inside, but I bet you'd turn into some fine-looking women one day!"

"You guys _really_ crossed the line," Chie-senpai furiously said.

"Definitely," Yuki-senpai also looked really mad. I don't think I've seen them this mad before. The next thing I know Yuki-senpai and Chie-senpai push both Yuu-senpai and Yosuke-senpai into the river. I can see Yosuke-senpai smiling despite being pushed into the river.

"They brought this on themselves," Chie-senpai annoyedly said. "Aren't they the worst, Kanji?"

"Hey Kanji, you've been awful quiet. Are you okay?" She asked. "Don't tell me the injuries from last night are still..."

"Huh?" I said as I turn my head toward Chie-senpai and Yuki-senpai.

"Eh?! Kanji?!" Yuki-senpai screamed. A moment later she also push me into the river. It turned out blood are coming out of my nose. What's this?! Chie-senpai mentioned my injuries, does this mean everything I remember from last night wasn't a dream?

"What was that for?!" I yelled. "I didn't do anything!"

"Serve you right!" Chie-senpai said while laughing. "Let's go Yukiko." Chie-senpai hold Yuki-senpai's hand and jump into the river to join us. My shirt is all wet because I didn't change into swimsuit but we're having fun in the river for a while before we can hear a heaving sound from upstream. We also see there's something like thick liquid form that smells like sake.

"Hey what's that?" Chie-senpai asked.

"Let me take a look," Yuki-senpai said as she got up and see the upstream river.

"Ew Chie, get out of the river quickly," she immediately screamed the moment she saw what's on the upstream. "It's King Moron!"

!

After hearing what Yuki-senpai said, we all instantly get out of the river. We immediately go take out bag to get home without saying anything to take a bath, maybe a million bath. I'm not sure even that many baths will clean us.

 **Author's Note:**

In this chapter, there're 3 "new" characters in Kanji's group; Akagi Erika, Sugawa Kyouko and Harada Aiko.

Akagi Erika is basically a very nice and kind girl. That's why she's popular among both guys and girls from first grade, especially her class. She wanted to joined Kanji and Ryouta's group because she doesn't want both of them to feel left out. She did this also in effort to change herself from your typical introvert in middle school into more cheerful one.

Sugawa Kyouko and Harada Aiko are you typical class' bitch. They skipped class quite often and doesn't really want people to see them around Kanji, the infamous yankee since that will give them a bad reputation. Kyouko did the thing she did because she felt bored of life and looking for something exciting she can think of while Aiko's basically just following her.

Kanji in this chapter still can't open himself up to other people other than Yuu and friends because despite him accepting his own shadow, he can feel the fear of rejection by others. That's why he only being "nice" and open up himself to Yuu and friend while still "rejecting" other people because he's afraid of getting rejected even though there're people like Kakeru and Erika who's willing to accept him.


End file.
